Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Reset to Zero
by afreask
Summary: Lelouch vi Britania the 99th Emperor of Britania has died. Waking up in C's World, he is judged. His punishment to redo his rebellion and fix his mistakes. If he fails and he will be condemned. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. All rights are reserved to owners.
1. Chapter 1 : Death and Judgement

The day of the execution of the UFN, and Black Knights; they are cuffed on two floats to show the world what happens to those that oppose Emperor Lelouch vi Britania. Schneizel and Nunally prisoners cuffed and chained on the Royal float where the emperor is sitting on his throne. The parade seems so long, it is probably because at the end of this road his death is waiting for me. Lelouch has killed, betrayed and conquered. Now he must face the price of his actions. Looking around a medley of emotion can be found from the prisoners and the on lookers. Lady Kaguya and Nunally's disappointment and confusion trying to figure out what is on my mind. Ohgi, Tohdoh and Xingke looked as if they have accepted their fate and the consequences of their actions. Tamaki is being hysterical but that is not something new.

The parade has reached its climax as a figure came into view. A man was waiting. Zero, the masked leader of the Black Knights stood at the opposite end of the road.

"Zero? But Lelouche is right there." a certain red head said in confusion. "Is this it? Is this what they were trying to do?"

The sutherlands guards started firing when Zero started running towards the emperor avoiding the shots as he ran left and right. Jeremiah gave an order to the guards.

"Ceasefire, I will take care of this interloper." He ordered.

He leapt from his tank to clash with the masked man. To which he was used as a platform to jump towards the float that the emperor was on. He continued towards me.

"Impudent fool!" Lelouch shouted.

Lelouche pulled a pistol from his garment but was quickly disarmed as the Zero pulled his sword and stabbed him. He smiled as the blade is pushed into his stomach. A sob can be heard from within the mask.

"Your punishment shall be this then." Lelouche said while placing his bloodied hand the mask. "You will live on. Always wearing that mask; serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world, for eternity."

"This geass, I do solemnly accept." He replied.

Zero pulled his sword from the emperor's body causing him to drop from the throne to where Nunally is, leaving blood on his way. Nunally in disbelief took her brother's hand and received memories of what the Lelouch and Suzaku were planning.

"You mean everything you've done until now?" She asked. "Oh big brother I love you."

"Yes, I, destroy world and created anew." Lelouch said with his dying breathe. His life started flashing before his eyes.

"You can't leave me! You can't please open your eyes big brother! Please!" Nunally screamed.

"Lelouche the demon is dead." Cornelia li Britania said. "Free his prisoners."

From the crowd, people with weapons start running towards the prisoners' floats and release them from their shackles. Everything was fading. Before succumbing to his injuries he saw Kallen Kozuki. The red head carried the look of shock, betrayal, and great sadness.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tohdoh asked.

"It's Zero." Kallen said. "It's him, it's zero."

"It unfair, all I wanted and to be happy was to be with you." Nunally said, "How could I ever look forward to the future without you?"

As they cheered the masked man for killing the tyrant that conquered the world, there were some that wanted him to live, his assassin being one of them.

* * *

Lelouche opened his eyes to see the sky. Looking around, he found that he was in C's World on the Sword of Akasha. In the sky a giant orange planet can be seen. Last time Charles and Marianne tried to destroy the collective subconscious to create a world without lies. They believed that what they were doing was for the best of all. Not thinking of what the people desired they forced their wishes on them.

"My errant son arrives." A voice said. "So you died creating your dream of a gentler world, how mundane."

Turning around Lelouch found Charles zi Britania had appeared before him. He found it amusing that the person who has come to bring him judgement was his own father. He gave the man his signature smirk.

"They say that when you die you meet your maker. I didn't think they meant it literally." He said, "So are you here to give me my judgement?"

He was neither ready for who appeared before him and what her answer was.

"No, we have already given you our answer the last time we spoke." Marianne vi Britania answered, "The ones who will judge your actions are those who were affected by what you have done."

A large crowd appeared behind Marianne and Charles. These were people that were killed in the process of recreating the world. There were those who died in battle, those that died in the massacres, those that were killed needlessly either in or out of the crossfire, and those that Lelouch killed personally. This was a grim situation. No matter how one could look at it he was guilty for the deaths of all these people. Suffering a thousand deaths would not make up for that.

"We are the ones that will judge those that have slain many to attain their desires." The crowd said in unison.

"Those?" Lelouch asked.

Wondering what they were talking about. His question was answered when Suzaku, Kallen, and C.C suddenly appeared next to him. To his horror his actions has also led these to be judged. This was his fault entirely. No one should be blamed for this except him.

"Wait, these three are only following orders." He tried to reason with the dead souls. "The crime is mine and mine alone. They should not be judge on the basis that it was my decisions and not theirs."

"Wrong!" The souls retorted. "Among those in this event, these three had done what they did of their own free will."

This came as a shock to Lelouch. The others were doing this on their own volition? Maybe C.C was doing what she did by choice, but Suzaku and Kallen as well? He manipulated them to do his bidding. A thought suddenly popped up while sifting through these thoughts. He turned to the other three.

"Wait, you are supposed to be alive." He rationalized. "Why are you in C's World?"

"There conscience has brought their consciousness here." The crowd answered him instead. "They have guilt when you died and that these are the three people who wanted to find another way for you."

"Guilt?" Lelouch asked.

"Guilt of not joining you sooner after finding out that it was you who was Zero. Guilt for burdening you with a cross, knowing full well that it too heavy for mortal man. Lastly, the guilt of leaving you with the knowledge that you had lost everything." The voices responded and pointed to the accused of each one.

He could not rebuttal what they said. He could tell they were speaking the truth because each one of those who were beside him has lowered their head as their respective regrets were blatantly pointed out to them.

"So this is the judgement that you have passed." He realized, "condemnation."

"Again wrong," The voices answered him.

Suddenly four souls moved to the front of the crowd. It was Euphemia, Clovis, Shirley, and Rolo.

"If we wanted to condemn you then we would not have had this trial at all." Euphemia said.

"This is to show you your mistakes and how many were affected by it." Rolo said.

"After all it was not entirely your fault." Clovis said.

"There are also those here who have forgiven you, although everyone here understands why you took those actions." Shirley said.

"Then why exactly are we here?" Lelouch asked.

"Your punishment shall be thus," everyone besides the four accused said in unison. "The hands of time shall be pushed back. You are to redo your actions; however, you must do it better. Fail and we will condemn you to an eternity of suffering."

"Why are you doing this?" Kallen and C.C asked.

"This man has been driven to isolation and despair. He rose from those pains and has come out with the soul of a king." The crowd said. "And do not deny that you are one of those that wished he was still alive."

"Too late," Suzaku replied. Sarcasm was evident in his voice. "He died before it can be proven."

"No, a king always puts his subjects before himself." Euphemia answered him. "He was always this way. He just masked his intent by saying: if the king does not lead, then how can he expect his subordinates to follow."

This shocked Suzaku because her answer reminded him of the Zero Requiem. If that is true then that explains some of the things that Suzaku did not understand. As to why the most powerful man in the world exchanged his power for death. Kallen head sunk even lower after the response. This silenced all of them.

"You shall all be sent back." A new voice said.

They looked at the origin of the voice. It was the orange planet that was above them. It seems that any time of explanation

"You four will have your memories of what happened. How you use that knowledge is up to you." It said. "The code on C.C will be used as the catalyst to turn back the hands of time; therefore, once you are back in time her code will be gone."

A hole suddenly opened from beneath them. It slowly pulled them through. As they were almost gone, Charles, Marianne, Shirley, Euphemia, Rolo, and Clovis waved at them.

"Good luck." They said.


	2. Chapter 2 : Back to Square One

"Happily your highness." said a familiar voice.

Lelouch opened his eyes to a familiar sight. His jaw went slack. In front of him the royal guard were smiling menacingly while aiming their guns to their jugulars and fired. Blood flew everywhere some flew towards Lelouch's face and got into his mouth. The taste of it made him want to vomit. He had killed too many people. His hands are already drenched in it, he did not need it in him. Still he was amazed at the fact that he was actually back in time to when he started the first rebellion. He had to correct his mistakes and this time he had to prevent and/ or minimize the casualties in his wake. A thought suddenly came to him. He was not the only one being judged in C's World. The giant planet said that the four of them would be sent back. Does that mean that the other three were sent back as well?

"Thank god that the general subconscious had a good sense of when to send us." another voice said, answering his question. "Do you know how much it hurts to get shot?"

"I have a pretty good idea." He replied amused at the question. "I was stabbed after all."

At this the green haired girl glared at him. He knew what this meant. In his final days she had been his only source of comfort and moral support. She may have tried to persuade him to find a different path but he knew that she understood what the significance was of what he was trying to do. She said that she did want to be with him when he goes through with the requiem and that she would move on after he died.

"That isn't funny you know." She said with a voice full of sorrow.

"Sorry." He replied.

Looking at her he realized on thing that the general subconscious said. C.C's code was used to send them back. He became sad. She did not need him to fulfill her wish to die any longer. She could just leave.

"So what are you planning now?" He asked the witch.

"Hmm, not sure at the moment your plans are the most interesting thing that is here." She replied. "Not to mention I have to fulfill what the stupid general subconscious asked us to do."

"True, I'm happy I do not have to lose you Celeste." He said his voice full of tenderness.

"Well, do I have to deal with another stalker now?" She teased.

"Witch." He responded.

He thought of the things that were about to happen. He checked and saw that his geass has returned to the way it was. He needed it to be at full power to stop his father and mother's plans. Speaking of which since she did not have a code anymore, did C.C still have a connection to Marianne?

"C.C," He said. "Do you still have a connection to my mother now that your code is gone?"

"Wait let me check." She replied.

She started talking to herself. After few awkward minutes of watching her talk and reply to no. Watching her face go from one emotion to another, Lelouch thought it was cute. He would never understand her love of pizza and that monstrosity of a plushy called Cheese-kun. She was showing more humanity than she did the first time they met. That somewhat gave him relief, a sense of achievement, and happiness. They fought, talked, teased, and helped each other for at least three years. Along the lines he started to care for her just like he cared for Nunally. She may not be the only one but he did care for her. He was happy to that she finally opened up even a little bit. Here was a person not burdened by the pain of living for too long but one that wants to live her life to move towards the future. She looked at him and shook her head.

"It seems that my connection to Marianne has not been severed." She said.

"Damn, then we will need countermeasures for her." Lelouch said.

He found out that his mother had a geass back at the Sword of Akasha. Not only that but he learned that she can use it to transfer her consciousness to another body. Lelouch knew how dangerous this can be because of the uses and the unknown conditions of this power. At best it only works with its original body. At worst she could take over C.C right now because she did not have a code. His midget of an uncle would do something about it if his mother moves. His father would also be implicated if she does. Still the possibility is still there and he was not arrogant enough like last time that he would just close the problem. He had committed many atrocities because he disregarded a small factor of a problem. In the first battle of Shinjuku Suzaku wiped the floor with the terrorist because he was too proud of his strategies an did not take the human factor into account. In Saitama the Yamato Alliance died because he let his ego get in the way. The Special Administrative Zone became a massacre because he lost control. Kallen got captured because he disregarded that an opponent can have something up their sleeve. The Black Knights betrayed him because he kept too many secrets and the list goes on. Another problem came up as well. Like the witch implied there was that man. Childish and lethal, that silver haired man was probably Lelouch's bane because of what he can do. In the future, he convinced Shirley to shoot him because of what she did to Viletta. He caused pain to Suzaku by using his murder of his father. He kidnapped Nunally just to get to Lelouch. Above all that he tried to cut C.C into pieces for his demented scheme of keeping her all to himself.

"Not this time." He whispered in rage and regret.

Now was not the time to think of ways to deal with problems Lelouch thought. Villeta would arrive soon. Viletta Nu or better yet Chigusa Ohgi, this woman caused a lot of trouble in Lelouch's revolution against the Holy Britanian Empire. This bronze skinned, yellow eyed, rank hungry woman caused Shirley to look Lelouch, for Ohgi to keep secrets from him, almost killing Ohgi in the first rebellion, and become the proof that the Black Knights' needed for betrayal. As Lelouch was thinking. Said woman came in with her Knightmare.

"What happened here boy? And why is a Britanian student in a place like this?" snarled Villeta from the Knightmare's intercom. "Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll."

The knightmare started shooting at the wall. 'Better stick to the original timeline for now. It will be bad to have major discrepancies before I have a way to fight them.' Lelouch thought.

"I order you to come out, at once." Lelouch said.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" She retorted.

"My name is Allan Spacer, my father's a duke. This is my friend Celeste." Lelouch replied. "My Id card's in my breast pocket. After you confirm who I am, we'll request for your protection."

"Keep your hands up in the air. I'll take out your ID." She said.

"Now then become my slave." Lelouch said as a bird shaped sigil appears on his left eye.

"Of course, what is your wish my lord." She said with a submissive tone.

"I want you to give me your knightmare." He ordered. "You are to pretend that the terrorist managed to trick you to go down from your knightmare and knocked you out to steal it. You will await further orders from me but do not let anyone find out that your allegiance is to me and not with Britania. I will need a way to contact you securely so give me your personal phone."

"Of course, the code is XG21G2D4." She replied. "My phone number is 555-192-2034."

"Perfect now return to the G-1." He ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." She said and left.

"You let her live that's pretty generous of you considering all the things she's done to you." C.C said. "And why did you give her my real name?"

"Sorry, that was me." He replied. "To me you aren't just C.C anymore."

C.C felt something warm take over her. She leaned over to Lelouch and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok but you have to take responsibility for opening me up." She said.

They got on to the Sutherland that Viletta left behind. C.C sat on Lelouch's lap with her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Lelouch was giving a faint blush. He thought either the witch was doing this naturally or teasing him still had the same effect.

* * *

It was a bad day for Kallen Kozuki. Especially today since this was her from two years ago just coming back from the future and has forgotten that she was running away in her Glasgow. She had gotten used to the Guren that this machine in her eyes was too sluggish in response to her controls. To add to her problems is that it was orange boy who was after her before he learned that Lelouch was Zero.

"The west entrance," a voice said. "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

She remained quiet. She was not sure whether this was Lelouch from the present or the future. If this was Lelouch from the past no doubt saying his name in this conversation would get her killed in their next meeting. If it was the Lelouch from the future, she would probably kill him for that stupid requiem in their next meeting. In either case she did not know how to feel. On one hand it could be the arrogant prick she first met or it could be the charismatic, boisterous, and kind leader that she fell in love with. It would probably be best not to respond.

"Q-1, if you want to win, you're going to have to trust me." The voice said.

"So it really is you." She said. Realizing who it was, her anger and regret started coming to the surface. "You asshole!"

"My, she's grumpy today." A female voice said teasingly.

C.C why is she with him this time. Wait, I'm not really sure she was there the first time and why am I getting irritated over this? She's always with him. So it's normal right? Kallen thought. As she was getting more and more into this line of thought a slash harken came flying beside the Glasgow bringing her back to earth.

"Close one" She said.

She followed Lelouch's orders and jumped to the tracks knowing what he was planning this time, he did not need to give her further orders. The two Sutherlands followed her. As the train was about to hit her machine, it jumped on it hitting the orange's Sutherland. The other machine tried to jump on the train to follow her but was hit by slash harkens and shooting the first one causing both pilots to eject.

"Wow he actually got better at piloting a knightmare." Kallen said in wonder.

"Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier." An afro haired man said.

"Ohgi" Kallen said bitterly.

Kaname Ohgi, the leader of the Kozuki resistance after Kallen's brother died in battle. This man unknowing to them all would be the second in command of the soon to be formed Black Knights. He might as well be Kallen's surrogate brother. This however does not excuse the fact that he had betrayed Zero after hearing an incomplete story from the snake of a prince just because his brain was running from his pants. She wondered what Lelouch thought of this.

"What? He contacted you too." She asked.

"Sure did and Yoshi and his group ought to be here soon." Ohgi replied.

"Are you in charge?" Lelouch said over the radio. "I present to you the cargo that train over. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders."

Upon opening the train doors, their jaws dropped to the ground. The cargo was new Sutherlands, fully equipped with their IFF'S removed. Still Kallen wondered where he got that train.

"Woman in the Glasgow" Lelouch said. "Refill your energy filler. Combat strength status?"

"I should be fine." She replied.

Weird he never asked that. Last time he showed emotion was when I was captured. She thought. He seems kinder. What is he playing at?

"Good, stay where you are." Lelouch said. "You'll be running decoy. In ten minutes I'll contact you with new instructions."

* * *

"Hey are you certain about this whole thing?" A voice can be heard through the radio. "They all had their IFF's removed. What if this is a trap?"

There can only be one person with that kind of voice. Shinichiro Tamaki. That red haired, tactless, and hot-headed proclaimed himself to Zero's best friend. The man was always loud. He was the most skeptical of Zero until the events after Narita to which he was very loyal to Zero. Even in the Black Knights betrayal he could be seen crying. Probably not agreeing to the actions of the others but did not have a voice in the matter. Maybe he should've been given a proper rank. Lelouch thought. If he had a voice in the matter that whole affair could have been avoided. Then again the heads of each division did not bother to tell Xingke or Lady Kaguya either for that matter. That meant that they were acting in the shadows for that matter. Diethard would probably be another person who would have stopped that given the right information. That would have to wait till later. Now he had to focus on the battle.

"The other side has total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps." Ohgi replied. "Alright people let's move get to your assigned points."

"P-1 can move?" Lelouch asked. "It operates basically the same as what you're used to."

"Can't you tell us who you are?" Ohgi said sharply. "At least your name"

"Zero" Lelouch replied with the tone he uses when he acts as Zero. "If Q-1 is on schedule enemy Sutherlands will reach you in twenty- three seconds, shoot them through the walls."

"Ah, he's out of his mind." Tamaki said.

"Everyone double check your weapons." Ohgi ordered.

"What are you serious?" Tamaki retorted.

Kallen arrived at point F-31 and two enemies started making their way towards her. Ohgi and the others were lying in wait.

"Three, two, one fire" Ohgi ordered.

The rebels fired towards the wall destroying two enemies.

"An ID signal can be a double edged sword. Besides if the terrorist follow the order I issued. The task at hand is sure to be completed." Lelouch said smirking while holding up a knight piece slowly as to not to disturb the sleeping beauty lying on his chest. "P-1, P-4, P-7 fire you slash harkens toward three o' clock."

"You heard him." Ohgi shouted. "Do what the boy says."

"Damn what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki asked in a sarcastic voice.

"P-5, are you ready?" Lelouch asked.

"Ugh, quit calling me that." Tamaki replied in an annoyed tone.

The rebels fired their slash harkens destroying an enemy. The Glasgow went to the roof of a building eliminating one of the Sutherlands posting as a sniper.

"R-2 fire anchor. B-7, use your assault rifle. N group you'll continue your advance" Lelouch commanded.

The pilots complied firing his harkens destroying an attack helicopter, an APC, and a squad of Sutherlands.

"Now then the enemy has five options." Lelouch rationalized. "Their move"

Seeing the movements of the enemy, Lelouch thought the enemy foolish then he remembered that his brother was terrible at strategy.

"Clovis, you're still stupid when it comes to warfare." Lelouch sighed. "Q-1 you know what to do. With this I call check, time to deal with Suzaku."

* * *

At the G-1 base, the commanders were giving orders to the troops on the ground while the people on the computers were relaying what was happening in the field as well as transmitting orders. The blonde blue eyed prince was sitting on the throne in the back of the room watches with a confident look on his face. Prince Clovis la Britania wanted this operation to be over already. He had more interesting things to do in his mind. He wanted to them to recapture that immortal. That's the only reason for this 'urban renewal'. The screen showed one enemy on point F-31.

"A feint eh" Prince Clovis said. "How pedestrian"

"Tell Laslow squad to go straight in." said the robust general. "Have Hugin and Valerie strike the rear.

In a few moments the contact to the two were replaced with lost on the screen.

"Sir Hugin and Sir Valerie both lost." One of the commanders said.

"An ambush?" Clovis asked rhetorically, his attention snapping back to the battle.

"Their using the same…" A soldier said before he was cut off from losing his signal.

"The enemies moving towards G-2A." said one of the personnel.

"Send Laslow squad I mean Globay squad." The general ordered.

"This means terrorists have our military weaponry?" Clovis asked in disbelief.

"Sir Kabe has ejected." Intercom personnel said. "His unit's been lost."

"Change our codes they're intercepting our transmission." The general said.

"We already have five times." An officer replied.

"Do it again." The general ordered.

"This failure is unacceptable." Clovis shouted.

"Forgive me." The general squirmed.

The screen suddenly lit up to show a childish man with silver hair in a lab coat. Lloyd Asplund, an earl in the graces of the second Prince Shneizel. His job was to further the research of Britanian technology. This man was highly volatile; however, he is physically incapable. So he posed no danger at the current situation as well as the fact that it was only Britania that gave him funding for his research.

"Good afternoon" said the man.

"What is it we are in the middle of an operation?" The general said sharply.

"We've no time for this right now." Clovis said.

"We just lost Laslow squad." One of the personnel said.

"So do it we'll have to bring up Quincy squad." Clovis ordered.

"My lord that will break the encirclement" the general said.

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me. All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here." Clovis commanded. "Alright send in Burts and the others too. Concentrate our forces there surround them."

The event that happened next horrified Clovis. His entire force suddenly lost. What just happened? He asked in his thoughts. Weren't they on the center dot? Normally rebels would be wiped out in a few minutes but this. This is like playing against his borther Lelouch again in chess. No matter what he did he would get countered and lose something out of it. This is bad. This was no ordinary commander he was up against. In terms of knowledge there were only two people he could think of. One was the second prince which was now in the EU doing diplomatic talks and the other one was dead. Then who is this?

"He's even better than Tohdoh." He exclaimed in fear. "Lloyd!"

"Yes your highness." Llloyd replied in an amused tone.

"Can it win?" Clovis said. "Will your toy beat them?"

"Hmph, my lord" He said displeased that his creation was called a toy. "Please be so kind as to call it Lancelot."

* * *

In the ASEEC unit trailer Suzaku changed to the pilot suit. Through the intercom the personnel can be heard prepping the Z-01 Lancelot.

"Did you read the manual?" A female voice over the com said.

"Pretty much" Suzaku replied.

"Well done, you scored at the top of the class in the simulator." She said.

"Thank you Miss Cecile." He replied.

That was not what he was worried about. Suzaku woke up in the infirmary bay with a wound on his side but much worse with all his future memories and experiences. He needed to find Lelouch fast. If memory serves correct Lelouch would be commanding the rebels on top of a building with Kallen protecting him with a Glasgow unit. If they were indeed sent back to the past then if they act they could undo a lot of things that might happen: the FLEIJA bombing, Shirley's death, the special zone massacre, Euphie's death. Tears suddenly flowed down Suzaku's cheek. If there was a way to save her then even if Suzaku had to make a deal with the devil he'll do it.

"Well if you're ready Suzaku." Lloyd said. "Shall we proceed with the initial startup?"

"Initial startup now proceeding from phase twenty, equipping energy filler" Cecile said. "Initiating with devicer setup, rejection response weak, stress response weak, all systems nominal."

"So far it's going per the data." Lloyd said.

Suzaku readied the machine to go full throttle. He really needed to find Lelouch but he needed to take down the rebel machines along the way. If Lelouch did come back though he might just order the capture of the Lancelot or the rebels might be gone already. If Lelouch were to kill his brother again then he would have to go through that farce of a court martial again. If that was the case shouldn't he just wait here until Lelouch gets here? In any case this battle needed to end.

"Lancelot activate ME-boost." He said.

"Lancelot launch!" Cecile said in the com.

The machine blew through the make shift base and into the ghetto.

"Running full throttle right out of the gate" Lloyed said maniacally.

He ran through the streets. It was odd all the Sutherlands that he faced were either running or ejecting at the sight of is white knightmare. The ones that were shooting him ended up ejecting anyway since he would just use Lancelot's hand blades to rip the contacts into pieces. He went straight to the building where Lelouch was last time. He found an empty Sutherland but a boy was standing in front of it as if waiting. Two people were standing behind him. One was green haired, with eyes that bright yellow carrying that teasing grin that always gave Suzaku dread and the creeps. The other female was red haired. She was glaring at his knightmare as if it were her mortal enemy. Suzaku opened his cockpit, stood up so he was in view.

"Well now the Knight of Zero arrives." Lelouch said.

"So you were sent back too." He said. "I'm guessing both of you as well."

The women nodded at his question. This meant that there were four people who had future experiences in the past and that they were going to start another rebellion.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked Lelouch. "Should I desert here and join your cause?"

"No, you are to stay in the military Suzaku." Lelouch answered him. "We need Asplund to continue his work on knightmares for the S.E.I.T.E.N system and Miss Cecile's energy wings. I also need a sleeper agent in there to provide me with information besides Jeremiah. Lastly, I would be sad for making my sister lonely by taking away her boyfriend."

Suzaku fell off the knightmare. What was this guy saying? Was this even the same Lelouch. Wait no, Lelouch was stabbed for the requiem so was there some residual psychological trauma from that. He thought.

"What the hell?" He asked in disbelief. "Where did that come from?"

"Suzaku I know for a fact that the main reason you tried to kill me was because of Euphie." Lelouch answered making Suzaku look away.

"In any case we need to make a plan for the situation later." Lelouch said. "For now, we need to finish this battle."

"You know Lelouch come to think of it." Suzaku said. "If I had shot you back in Shinjuku the first time around it wouldn't be this complicated."

"Life is seldom that simple my friend. " Lelouch replied and gave his friend a smile before leaving. "Why don't you rescue the civilians for now?"

"Ok" Suzaku said.

The three left. Kallen went back to the resistance group while Lelouch and C.C went the G-1 were Prince Clovis was. Suzaku being the only one left went back to his cockpit. When he started the Lancelot again Lloyd's face appeared on the screen.

"Suzaku" Lloyd said. "Oh good your back, what happened?"

"Nothing just helping out a civilian caught under a knightmare arm." He lied.

"I see." Lloyd responded "Well I thought the worst case scenario happened. Right now, just return to base."

"Understood," He replied.

* * *

The G-1 base, Lelouch and C.C were walking towards the control room. Having geassed all the guards there was no interruptions. Once in front of the room Lelouch entered y himself and C.C waiting outside to be signaled in. He used his geass on everyone to make them leave except for the general who was to wait outside and wait for further instructions. He pointed his gun to Clovis and told him to call a ceasefire.

"Attention all forces. Cease fire at once." Clovis said. "I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease destruction of any buildings or property; all casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."

The prince finished and the turned off the intercom. Sitting back down to his throne he looked at the assailant pointing a gun at him.

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked.

"Very. Well done." Lelouch answered.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?" Clovis asked.

"Nostalgic but no, you are terrible at chess." Lelouch replied. "You should have learned this seven years ago."

"Hmm?" Clovis hummed, the conversation starting gain his attention.

"Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win." Lelouch said.

"What?" Clovis asked.

"Remember, at the Aries Villa?" Lelouch reminded.

"You, who are you?" Clovis asked.

"It's been a long time, big brother. The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch?! B-But I thought-" Clovis stammered.

"That I was dead? You were wrong. I have returned, Your I've come back to change everything." Lelouch exclaimed. "C.C"

The green haired girl entered the room. Clovis' eyes widened in shock, his test subject was here at the base this whole time and so was Lelouch.

"C.C, I think you have a score to settle with my brother don't you?" Lelouch said. "I leave him to you."

He handed C.C the gun and moved towards the exit. As he was about to leave he heard a gunshot that made him turn around. C.C was giving Clovis a sadistic smile while still having the gun pointed at him. Clovis was on the floor holding rolling in pain.

"Well now Clovis, oh wait it should be Chloe now shouldn't it." She said with a demonic grin on her face. "Shall we start? Don't worry you are going to die but I'm gonna make you suffer first."

Lelouch shivered before he closed the door. Gunshots, howling and screaming can still be heard behind the door. What she was doing to Clovis in there? He did not want to know. Lelouch killed Clovis in the first timeline and he puked afterwards. This was far worse. C.C was going torture his brother before killing him. He pitied Clovis for he knew this was going to be far from merciful. He turned around to talk with the general of Clovis' troops.

"Now Bartley this is what you'll do." He ordered gaining the same demonic smirk that the witch sported while torturing her brother.

* * *

At the Lamprouge house, Lelouch and C.C made their way back from the G-1. They rang the doorbell. The person who opened the door was the Lamprouge's personal Sayoko Shinozaki. In the original timeline this person was under the employ of Diethard Reid while posting as a made in the employ of the Ashford. She did not know Lelouch was Zero; therefore, did not know of Nunally's true importance. This time will be different.

"Good evening, Master Lelouch" She said.

"Good evening Sayoko" Lelouch replied. "Is Nunally still awake?"

"Yes sir, she is in her room doing her homework." She replied.

"Good, Sayoko I need to speak to you about something."

They proceeded to the dining room to discuss about Lelouch's plan, who he and Nunally were, and that he knew who Sayoko was. She was shocked at how much detail her employer actually had of her and that he was not judging her for it. This was one of the things she liked about the siblings. Even though they were Britanians, they never once showed any prejudice to her people. She was glad when she was employed to their service. Her primary care Nunally was a kind girl and loves her brother very much. Lelouch on the other hand was an enigma to her. This boy could not be read no matter how she tried. The one thing she knew was that the boy hated Britania to the core having seen the malice in his eyes when he watched one of the announcements of the Britanian Empire. It felt as if this boy was sent to Japan to be reborn in hell, forged from suffering, and hardened by pain. Hearing what he was about to do , she was in awe.

"So, will you help me?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, my lord" She replied with a determined smile.

"Well then let's make a contract." Lelouch said imitating C.C.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Talk and the Bargain

At the Stadtfeld manision, Kallen Kouzuki arrives. Her father being the a Stadtfeld she is the heir of the Stadtfeld family; however, Kallen prefers her Japanese heritage to her Britanian one. She has been fighting as a terrorist because of what had happened to her brother and that she believes that people should be free. In the first timeline she hated Britanias to the core. This changed once she became a Black Knight. Seeing that other people commits attrocities for what they believe in, she swore to protect those that have no power for themselves. She still found this mansion to be too big for her liking. She went up the stairs to find her mother cleaning up a broken mirror that she was probably trying to clean but was too clumsy now to be able to. Her mother was a Refrain addict. This was because of her wish to be with Kallen in the Stadtfeldd mansion that she worked as a maid and was abused by the mistress of her former husband and the other Britanians that live there. Seeing this pitiful scene Kallen ran towards her mother.

"Oka-san" She said in a high-pitched voice.

She hugged her mother and started crying. This woman had been abused by the people with her. Even her own daughter was disgusted with her until she realized. She had been one of the addicts that was found when the Black Knights raided a drug den for refrain. In that timeline Kallen's mother was charged with a crime which would last twenty years.

"Kallen" Mrs. Kozuki replied smiling.

"I understand why you became a maid for now." Kallen said. "I promise I won't leave you alone; so no more refrain ok?"

"You know about that?" Mrs. Kozuki asked in surprise.

"Yes, I know about it and I want you to stop using it." Kallen replied. "We'll make better memories from now on so you don't need to go to the past to be happy."

"Ok I'll do my best." Mrs. Kozuki replied happily.

With their reconciliation the two went to Kallen's room to talk about what has happened in her life. Of course she left out the parts from the future. Mrs. Kozuki was shocked that her daughter continued being a terrorist but she was relieved by the fact that her daughter was under a kind leader.

* * *

Lelouch woke up on his bed. Surprisingly enough C.C had let him sleep on his bed with her but considering the fact that they are from the future and that they shared a bed during his reign as the demon emperor much to Suzaku's dismay. He thought that doing so would just weaken his resolve only to be rebottled by C.C that he was just saying that because he was a virgin and that his partner ran away to C's World because of it. Of course this would always insight Suzaku's anger and they would end up from simple teasing to fighting which one time ended up in a knightmare duel. Jeremiah as he remembered was very amused by this fight because Suzaku was denying what C.C teases him in the overhead of the Lancelot over Pendragon which resulted in a rumor around Britania that the Knight of Zero was actually homosexual. The memory brought a smile to him. Snapping back to reality he took out his computer and started ordering pizza and one other thing online. This girl can be quite a hassle when she's hungry but when she has pizza, she is actually quite agreeable. After he finished ordering, he found her awake and starting to talk with someone unseen. He guessed it was his mother checking up on the situation and gathering intelligence for his father. He was somewhat annoyed that C.C losing her code did not remove the psychologial link between her and his mother. After she was done, she smiled at Lelouch.

"Good morning" She said.

"Good morning" Lelouch replied. He gave her a caring smile that is rarely seen in his face except for Nunally. "What did my mother ask for?"

"Nothing much she asked how I was and if I knew anything about your plans." She answered.

Lelouch was getting ready for school. When he realized today was when Kallen comes back to school. Not wanting to listen to Milly's guts spell he grabbed a pair of ear plugs and went towards the door. Before he left he turned around and looked at C.C.

"You know if you're gonna live here it's better to introduce you to Nunally." He said.

C.C agreed and went down to the dining room with him. Coming in they saw Sayoko coming in with more than a dozen pizza confused as to why her master would order so much. Nunally was sitting at the end of the table drinking tea.

"Big brother, are you planning for a party?" She asked.

"No Nunally" He replied.

"Then why did you order this much pizza?" She asked.

"Nunally I have someone to introduce to you." He said. "She will be living with us from now on."

"Really, who is she?" She asked.

"Her name is Celeste but she prefers to be called C.C." He answered.

"Hello Nunally" C.C said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Miss C.C" She replied. "It is nice to meet you too."

"You see Nunnally this woman likes pizza." He tells her. "I could even say that she will destroy the world for a box of pizza."

"Well ok, but is Miss C.C. your girlfriend?" She asked.

Lelouch looked at C.C. she was sporting her signature grin that could make the blood of anyone who knows her run cold. She was plotting something and this was not going to be pretty.

"Uhm" Lelouch tried to say.

"I am one of them." C.C. replied cutting Lelouch off. "There are four that I know and a lot of fan girls."

At her answer Nunnally and Sayoko's eyes went wide. Sayoko dropped the boxes of pizza that she was carrying. Lelouch did not look the part of a womanizer but there had been rumors of her and Shirley. The question that the two were asking themselves was where did he get the stamina to keep it up.

"Big brother has more?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes" She answered.

"I see, Master Lelouch this would explain the change in you." Sayoko said while giving him a teasing grin.

"Well big brother is very popular so it can't be helped." Nunnally said.

"We'll talk about this another time in better detail, for now, I have to get to school." Lelouch said. He sighed. This will not end here and he had to get to school. He gave Nunnally a hug and bid Sayoko and C.C.

"Oh right, Sayoko about what we talked about when would you be able to start." He asked the maid.

"Whenever you are ready my lord." She replied.

"Great let us start tonight." He said.

"Wait big brother, Sayoko is one of them too?" Nunnally asked in shock. Lelouch put his hand on his head and left. This was going to be complicated he said.

* * *

"Milly would you mind checking this I am done if there are no corrections." Lelouch said.

"What?It hasn't even been five minutes." Milly replied.

Lelouch was used to this after all. He had to balance the budget for the entire world. The consequences for that were much worse. He could not help but smile. He missed these moments. The magnitude of his work had reduced from the future where he was emperor and that he got to see his friends again. This time he thought I would do right by them. They did not deserve some of the things that happened to them. In his quest for a gentler world these people were affected one way or the other. Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Suzaku, Kallen, and Shirley, they were changed throughout the course of what Lelouch did and many of them he regretted. If not for him these people would have led peaceful lives; maybe not Kallen, but everyone else. Shirley did not have to be tormented by Mao nor did she deserve to die because of Rolo's twisted sense of familial love. His thoughts were stopped by a newspaper hitting head

"Was that really necessary pres?" He asked.

"Serves you right for ditching me" A blue haired boy said.

"That's right, what was up with you yesterday?" A brunette asked.

"Uhm well" He answered trying to think of a believable excuse.

"That's enough let's not get sidetracked." Milly said. "If we don't fix the club activities budget then there will be no money left."

"When it comes to that?" Nina asked.

"The equestrian club would be pissed and they would charge in here on horseback." Rivalz answered her.

"Rivalz, can't you be more serious?" Milly asked.

"You know, it would have been nice if you reminded us about this a day ago." Shirley said.

"I would have said a day later, and then we would have given up." Rivalz answered.

Lelouch knew what was going to happen next. He placed the earplugs in his ears and covered them with his hands.

"GUTS" Milly shouted.

"Are you trying that spell again?" Rivalz asked. Noticing that Lelouch was taking out earplugs from his ears and returning them into his pockets. He gave his friend a 'Why did you not get me one too?' look.

"Yeah, I want people to put their all into this." Milly replied.

"I don't think it had any effect." Lelouch said.

"Actually it's got me fired up madam prez." Shirley disagreed enthusiastically.

"Supple and willing, I like that." Milly said. Her faced turned to a grin that can only be found on either a perverted old man or C.C that made Lelouch worry.

"I train hard in the gymnastics club." Shirley said.

"That's not what I was getting at." Milly said.

"She means that from what she has seen in private, you have been filling out in the right places Shirley." Lelouch cut her off. He was starting to give a grin that is similar to C.C. when she is meddling. "That along with your personality and other assets prez gave you a ten. In all honesty, I'd have to agree with her."

His words had caught everyone off guard and gave quite the shock. The ice prince was giving a compliment. His friends started giving him a medley of reactions that he had never seen before. Nina had stopped her work on the F.L.I.E.J.A just to look. It might have been an unknown phenomenon that she would start investigating on later. Milly and Rivalz looked at him as if he were abducted and replaced by someone else much like during his second crack at the rebellion when Sayoko was covering for him.

"Wait Lulu, What are you saying?" She blurted out. Her face was in a shade similar to that of a ripe strawberry while was flailing her arms.

"I agree with Milly that you're beautiful." Lelouch answered her then giving her a smile that could KO any woman he wishes.

Shirley unable to comprehend what was happening went to a world of her own. She would not be able to be of much help because she might have been in heaven from what she was muttering about her and Lelouch right now. Rivalz was just rubbing his chin in astonishment and awe at what his friend was able to do. Milly on the other hand gave a menacing grin that says she is planning to do something unpleasant; however, Lelouch was having too much fun teasing them that he did not seem to care. He was starting to realize why C.C. was always messing with his head. It was way too much fun.

"Well now" Milly said. She had a sly face that could put Diethard to shame. "I didn't know that you liked Shirley that much, Lelouch."

"Well now I did not know you were the possessive type prez." He replied giving her a smirk.

"Wait what?" She and Rivalz asked. The room was now in an even bigger shock. What he said had snapped Shirley back to reality. Nina, even though she was not one for gossip had stood from her computer and went closer to them.

"Don't worry Milly" Lelouch said. He made his way. Before leaving, he gave her a wink and left the room. "I still prefer five-nine blue eyes, blonde hair, twenty-nine, twenty-two, and twenty-six."

This was probably the first time that she blushed in all the years that Lelouch had known her. She was now beet red, her mouth forming a perfect o from the shock that Lelouch not only countered what she said but at the same time hit on her. Rivalz and Shirley were now trying to interrogate her but she could not make out what they were saying. Nina was blushing on the side trying to figure out what was happening as well. This was not the Lelouch she knew. It does not compute. Satisfied with his work, he left the room. Rivalz caught up to him Lelouch before he entered class.

"Dude, what the heck was that?" He asked. He was unsure how to react to Lelouch. He was happy that his friend started becoming sociable but he was threatened that the 'Prince of Ashford' had set his sights on his target. Does he even have a chance against Lelouch?

Lelouch sighed. His friend liked Milly but did not consider her feelings on the matter. He could easily geass Rivalz into it but just like Nunnally and Euphie, he might resist the command because it is against his beliefs.

"Rivalz, if I told you that a girl asked me to ask you out, would you give her a chance?" Lelouch asked.

"Maybe, depends though" He answered.

Just as he gave his answer a lavender haired girl turned from a corner. Perfect Lelouch thought. "There she is."

"Sure" Rivalz replied happily.

"Hey Nia, didn't you tell me that you **love Rivalz.** " Lelouch said activating his geass at the same time. The bird sigil flew from his eyes and into hers.

"Yes that's right, Rivalz do you want to go out with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would awesome!" Rivalz replied ecstatic that he had made a girlfriend. He turned to Lelouch with an apologetic look. "Sorry buddy didn't mean to doubt you and here I thought you were out to take every girl for yourself."

"Not everyone, just specific ones." He said giving him a smirk. This was a happy ending in Lelouch's mind. His friend was happy for getting a new girlfriend, Rivalz won't be bothering Milly anymore, all that he needed was to convince her family that they don't need their noble title, and he would not have to deal with Nia should Milly think of doing Cupid Day anytime soon.

They continued their day normally. The students still talked about Shinjuku like it was genocide was a cool thing not knowing that the poison gas that was stolen was actually a pod containing C.C. During second period a girl with deep red hair came into the classroom. Apologized to the teacher and took her seat which is empty half of the time. The classes continued the usual.

"Think you can spare a minute, Kallen?" Lelouch asked during the break. He unconsciously used a more caring tone that she and her Britanian friends did not miss. They squealed and started asking question.

"Sure, I was wondering when you were going to ask." She answered.

Lelouch smiled at them which they took as a sign and split into two rows to let Kallen through. Before leaving the classroom, Lelouch turned around to see a fuming Shirley glaring at them.

"So where did you go after we left?" He asked.

"To Ohgi and the others" She answered. Her head was low.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked.

"Yes, I wish you trusted me more." She said entering the student council room.

"Would you have let me through with the requiem knowing what I was about to do?" He retorted.

"Here it is! I found it! Look! This is it, right?" Shirley said.

"What a relief you found our lab data." Nina said.

"Good. My ass is killing me." Rivalz said.

"This is not over." Kallen said ready to continue their argument later.

"Were you able to find it? I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?" Milly said coming in with a cart of food.

"Wow!" Rivalz said in amazement.

"Way to go, Milly!" Shirley said.

"You adore me, I know." Milly said.

"Prez, Kallen would be happy to join the student council." Lelouch said.

The event continued as usual with a few differences; Rivalz announced to the student council that he was in a relationship to the shock of Nina and Shirley but Milly started teasing but at some points showed a face that resembled relief. She was giving Lelouch a look of suspicion. She was very intuitive this woman. If she was given the position she would probably make an amazing secret service agent. The normal parts were Nunnally coming in with her tray of sweets and Rivalz busting out the champagne resulting in the event that soaked Kallen.

* * *

"Kallen, it's me. I'm coming in." Lelouch said.

"Did I say yes?" She grumbled.

"I guess this is where we continue?" He asked.

"Yes" She answered.

"Ok, I'll answer any questions." Lelouch said. He anticipated that Kallen was going to ask about the incident in the Ikaruga. Why he left her there? Why become the emperor? Why make Suzaku the Knight of Zero? Why did he have to dominate the world? Why did he need to die?

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He asked not understanding her question.

"Why didn't you give me an answer when I asked you what do I mean to you back at the UFN meeting?" She replied. He was not expecting this question. She was asking a question of emotion. Lelouch was not adept at handling this.

"Because I did not want you involved." He answered. "You would have come with me if I gave you even the slightest hint of an answer whether I wanted you to or not. I do not want you fighting the very people you were risking your life for."

She went out of the tub and slapped him across the face. It echoed throughout the bathroom. The red haired girl did not care that she was standing in front of this man stark naked. She then proceeded to punch him in the gut which made his knees buckle up and forced him on the ground. She then kicked him in the face and continued beating him while he was pressed to the wall.

"That's for lying to me." Kallen shouted.

She continued the beating. She side kicked Lelouch. It sent him flying. He hit the ceiling. Before he landed on the ground, she sent a right hook to his face. Lelouch felt like passing out but he knew that Kallen was doing this out of frustration and disappointment. He pittied the man who would be with this woman because she might be physically abusive in the relationship, then realized that the man could very well be him.

"That's for breaking my heart." She continued yelling at him.

She then tackled him and just kept pounding both of her hands on his chest, tears flowing down her face in frustration.

"Damn it" She said repeatedly.

Lelouch, even though he was in pain could sense the thoughts and emotions that were running through Kallen at the moment. He was grateful to her. Her devotion and loyalty to him had been tested again and again but she remained by him. She loved him. This was probably why she could give inhuman results in the battlefield. He couldn't help but smile. He placed his arms around her and looked at her eyes. Those blue eyes that had the same color as the sky, every time he made eye contact with her it felt like those eyes would engulf him.

"To answer your question, you mean the world to me." Lelouch said with a caring smile that only Nunnally had the priviledge of having until recently. "There are very few people that I care about and for those people I would do anything, even destroy God himself."

"Then" She said.

"Yes, I do love you and if you do not mind sharing me I would like to spend my whole life with you." Lelouch said.

"Yes, I've lost you once I do not plan on losing you again." She replied.

"Great" Lelouch said. He placed his lips on hers. It felt like velvet; soft, smooth, encompassing him with a feeling that sent electricity towards his body. As there tongues made their way to each other's mouth dancing to an unknown rhythm. The only thing that stopped them from continuing was the lack of air. Kallen smiled at Lelouch.

"Do you want to continue?" Kallen asked her cheeks tainted with the same color as that of her hair.

"Yes" Lelouch whispered to her ear.

* * *

Lelouch was in cloud nine. This was easily one of the best days in his life save from the fact that he got beaten up before the blissful event took place. The red haired female beside him was linking her arms around his giving a smile that looked like it should come from a princess from fantasies when they get rescued by the prince in their shining steed.

"Lelouch, where have you been? You were only supposed to deliver clothes to Kallen and come back here." Milly asked as she came out of the gym. Seeing the two linking arms and the expression on their faces, she was shocked. She gave Lelouch a teasing grin that she always gets when someone just lands in the palm of her hand. She then looked like she realized something and gave Lelouch a disappointed look and ran back towards in the gym with tears in her eyes.

"Milly?" Nunnally said as Milly dashed pass her and to the other door of the gymnasium. She seemed sad and heartbroken from the sound of it. Nunnally had never seen Milly like that. She wondered what could've caused it. She then turned to Lelouch who was trying to figure out what he did in horror. She was never like that. If that had happened then something was definitely wrong. "Lelouch, it's aweful."

"Pizza was declared illegal?" He asked mockingly.

"What no." Nunnally asked. She remembered the green haired girl at their house. If such a law was passed they would be harboring a fugitive. That would put them in danger and would make Lelouch sad. "No Prince Clovis has been found dead."

They finally found him. After C.C told him what she did to Clovis before killing him; Lelouch wished that he just killed him. The soldiers who found him were probably disturbed at the mutilation that had happened to late prince.

"So, set up Ohgi and the others in the tower again?" Kallen asked. Disgust can be discerned in her voice. She was probably still bitter to those who had betrayed Lelouch in the Ikaruga. "I'll contact my informant in the military."

"Suzaku would probably talk to Jerimiah in the jail cell before his court martial." Lelouch said. "Well at least that would give me my second knight back."

"Then what is my position?" Kallen asked anxiously. She was irritated by this. Even in the previous timeline, when she found out that Lelouch had Suzaku as the Knight of Zero instead of her.

"Isn't it obvious? Q-1" He answered. He gave her a peck then smiled at her with the utmost care. That smile turned her knees to butter. He would do anything for everyone he cared for. A thought suddenly came to him and started formulating a plan.

* * *

The meeting with the Kozuki resistance was the same as usual. They went to the tower picked up a cellphone and got a call from Zero. They took the same train to which they were shown the ghettos and the settlement. They moved to the front of the cars. To be greeted Lelouch in his Zero outfit.

"Hello friends, I trust you liked the tour of the settlement." Lelouch said.

"Tour?" Ohgi asked.

"Come on, there is no way it was this joker." Yoshida said

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement and the ghetto." Lelouch said

"Yeah, we know. There is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one, and that's why we resist them. "Ohgi answered.

"You are wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism." Lelouch responded.

"Fall?" Ohgi asked.

"It's a little bit better than childish nuisance." Lelouch answered.

"What was that? You call us a bunch of kids?" Yoshida said clearly insulted by his words.

"You should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not only innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!" Lelouch said.

"Oh please. That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask...why should we even trust you?" Kallen said. She stuck to the script Lelouch thought; however, her words and body language do not really match. Would the others notice it?

"She's right! Lose the mask!" Yoshida said, answering his question.

"Right, are you going to show us your face or not?" Ohgi asked.

"Very well, I'll show you. But rather than my face, bear witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust." Lelouch answered him.

* * *

During Suzaku Kururugi's court martial, the streets were lined with patriotic Britanians like the purist faction had planned. Scorn can be heard from both sides as the parade continued down the road. The reporters were doing their reports on the event. Diethard Reid was disgusted by this. This propaganda that the Britanians just eat up, we wished that something anything would just put a stop to this make things more interesting. He prayed that someone would stop this farce and show the world how stupid this all was. As if someone had heard his prayers a report that the parade had an unscheduled stop.

"What is this?" He asked.

Prince Clovis' personal transport had appeared and stopped in front of the parade. Upon seeing the car Jerimiah had become started fuming and demanded that the one responsible come out. As if Christmas had come early, Diethard watched as the Britanian flag burned to a crisp, revealing a masked man.

"I am Zero." The masked man said.

"Zero, as in nothing?" Diethard asked rhetorically.

"Zero?" Villetta said. Diethard found it odd. She may be hiding it well but she had a grin on her face that would not be passed by the media veteran. Was she involved with this man? That would be a great headline. Purist faction in league with terrorist, he thought.

"I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over. First things first, why don't you lose that mask?" Jerimiah demanded. The man complied and motioned to remove his mask but before it reached his mask, it shot to the air and snapped his fingers. The car exterior collapsed behind him to reveal a canister.

"What in the … ?" Jerimiah asked.

"Jeremiah, be careful, he's got the..." Villetta warned him.

"You bastard! He's taken every Britannian here hostage, and he's done it without them even knowing it." Jerimiah said. He took out his gun and pointed it at Zero.

"You intend to shoot? I think you know full well what will happen if you do." Zero told him confidently.

"Unit 6 bring up the sound and get that camera right in his face!" Diethard ordered.

"Sir, it's too "hairy" out here" One of the staff replied.

"Damn, amateurs!" He said frustrated. He grabbed the reserve camera and ran out of the van arriving shortly at the scene. He focused the camera on Zero.

"Fine, what are your demands?" Jerimiah said.

"An exchange, this, for Kururugi" Zero said.

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over." Jerimiah retorted.

"No, you're mistaken, Jeremiah. He's no murderer. The man who killed Clovis was myself." Zero answered him.

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain." Zero said.

Diethard could not believe what he was hearing. This was what he was looking for. This man was not a terrorist but a man who would fight a tyrannical nation. This man would put a stop to all this insanity and purge it of all its lies. He was shaking in excitement. He was captivated with this man. This was a revolutionary, who would bring the world to a halt and he would be damned if he did not cover the story behind this man.

"This is all one big performance to him." He said, as wide grin was appearing on his face.

"He is mad, I tell you. Disguising its truck as his highness'! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Jerimiah shouted. He shot his gun signaling the others to surround the masked man and kill him if circumstance required it.

"Careful, you don't wish the public to learn of Orange, do you?" Zero warned him, tapping his foot to the car. It moved forward.

"Orange? What's he talking about?" A soldier asked.

"I don't know." Another one answered.

"If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen..." Zero said.

With that the margrave gave orders to release the prisoner. Some of the soldiers protested but Jerimiah just kept stern. Diethard wondered what this Orange was and what implication does it have with him. He was more interested on the chaos that ensued as the canister opened and purple smoke came out of it. The masked man and his driver jumped along with Kururugi to be met by a net shot by a machine at the bottom of the bridge. One of the purist faction members tried to stop them by shooting the machine but was threatened by Jerimiah by pointing his knightmare's weapon at the cockpit of the soldier's knightmare. Diethard just chuckled and move back towards the van.

"Now this is how things are done." He exclaimed to himself.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Angel and the Gigolo

"Well this is awkward." Lelouch said sitting on the pile of rubble. Last time they met like this, he was trying to convince Suzaku to join him. Now that he already had it seemed that the meeting was redundant. This does not excuse the fact that he needed to ask him a question. "So would you help me this time around?"

"Depends are you going to save Euphie?" Suzaku asked.

"Are you seriously asking him a question you already know the answer to?" Kallen answered him. Anger was evident in her voice. "You already know that whole fiasco was an accident."

"Regardless, I need an answer from him." Suzaku shot back. His voice was stern and cold. This was his voice when he became the Knight of Zero. This made Kallen tense up. He was ready to kill Lelouch if he gave the wrong answer. "So Lelouch?"

"You're an ass Kururugi." Kallen commented. She stood up moving to Lelouch's side giving him a warning glare.

"Yes, I was not planning to lose control that day and that she was not supposed to die." Lelouch answered.

"What's the plan?" Suzaku said smiling. His scowl turned to a smile. This man had been a thorn to Lelouch when he was on the opposing him; however, when they were working in tandem, he brought unbelievable results. The proof being him taking down the Knights of the Round by himself along with their troops.

"This is what we'll do." Lelouch said charismatically. A devilish smirk was appearing on his face. This was Zero they were talking to, this was the man who conquered the world by declaring war on fourty-seven nations all at once with a smile on his face, this was the man who destroyed the world and recreated it to a gentler one, and this was Lelouch. "Suzaku, I need you to be one of my eyes and ears in the military. Try to interact more with the people in the ASEECs Unit. Tell Lloyd that there is someone who is interested in his work. I am more than happy to fund Dr. Franknstein for his genius."

After they finished, Lelouch went to where the others were. Upon entering he heard them discussing among themselves. They did not notice him come in with Kallen. They stood at the door listening to what the resistance group is saying.

"Man, I didn't really think he could do it." One of them said.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Another one agreed.

"That's crap! How many times can a bluff like that work, anyway?" Tamaki said. He was the most skeptical of the resistance group; however, during the incident in the Ikaruga, he was the only person save Kallen that did not want to kill Lelouch.

"You gotta give the guy some credit though." Ohgi replied.

"Huh?" Tamaki said.

"Gotta admit it nobody else could've pulled that off. Not the Japanese Liberation Front, certainly not me. We've always thought that a full-on war with Britannian wasn't a possibility at all. But maybe with him, it is." Ohgi said. Lelouch frowned. He found these words hypocritical. This man betrayed him. He may be protecting those that he cared about but he did not even give his leader the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

"Come on master Lelouch" Sayoko screamed from across the soccer field. "You still have twelve laps to go."

A panting Lelouch can be seen running on the field. Sweat was dripping from his whole body. His legs felt like they were about to snap from his body. 'This woman was killing him' he thought. She had made him do a hundred pushups and a seventy sit ups since dawn. He was hungry and tired. Class has not even started and he was already exhausted. 'He'd probably sleep through history' he thought. The one he knew and the one that Britania is spoon feeding the masses are conflicting anyway. Cornelia had just finished up in the Middle East and is moving towards Area Eleven.

"Come on Onii-chan you can do it." Nunnally said to encourage her big brother.

The misunderstanding with Sayoko was cleared up last night after he got back from talking to Suzaku. He was still to go back to his court martial so that the Britanians do not get an excuse to blame the incident on the Elevens. Sayoko has begun installing state of the art security systems. Using Lelouch's gambling money she had a feed from the entire city. The targets that her master had given her were nowhere to be found. Her mission for this was to eliminate them once and/ or if they enter Area 11. She had machine guns, flamethrowers, missiles, and microwaves for traps. She even had Surface-to-Air missiles in the arsenal in case of aerial suspicion or attack. To her, it seems like Lelouch was over doing it. She had every type of sensor array at her disposal, she had access to all of the Area's security systems, and she has audio, video and sonar of all of the country. How did Lelouch get the codes for the Areas defence network? Did he hack the system? She was only filled with questions but summed it up to Lelouch being incredibly smart. She finally went back to reality realizing that her master was out of air and would collapse anytime soon. He was doing better at least. For the first day of training he at least managed to run five of the fifteen laps in the first day.

"It's time to learn the basics of combat." She said as she approached the boy. He groaned but stood up. He knew he needed this for the trials to come.

"First we need you to practice clearing your mind." She said taking a Zen pose beside him. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Lelouch followed and took the same pose that she had made. Nunnally intently listening to what they were doing.

They meditated for twenty minutes. This allowed not only Lelouch's body to rest but also his mind. They then proceeded to basic forms. He learned the correct way of seeing a battle where he was one of the fighters. He was very proficient in his learning. Sayoko wondered how he did not learn anything from Todoh and that he was not able to teach such a quick student. After their session, Lelouch went to take a shower, ate breakfast and went to class.

* * *

"Case No.107 Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 Military Forces. In the murder of His Highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect, and are hereby set free due to lack of evidence." The judge said.

Suzaku Kururugi found himself free yet again. No matter how many times he did this event in his life he still found it unpleasant. He did not like being used as a scapegoat and sure did not like being in a courtroom.

"Agh, Kami-sama can you send me a guardian angel?" He groaned as he was making a mock prayer.

"Out of the way, please, look out below!" A pink haired teenaged girl shouted as she fell from the sky. Suzaku caught her and laid her gently to the ground. "Oh!"

"I didn't think God would take my prayer for an angel literally." He said jokingly. He smiled at the young girl. He loved her. She was the main reason why Suzaku had decided to betray and kill this girl's brother. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leapt." She said. "Hardly something an angel would do."

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure that's just your way of bestowing your blessings." He said.

"Oh, my..." She said.

Suzaku already knew what was going on. She was escaping because she wanted to see the outside and because there were guards all over the bureau, she decided to use the window. She forgot one thing though; she was three stories up and did not bring a rope.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Suzaku asked, deciding to play along.

"Yes! There is something wrong." She replied.

"Huh?" Suzaku said.

"The truth is bad guys are chasing me. So considering the circumstances could you help me, please?" She asked.

"Sure" Suzaku replied

They ran from the bureau and spent the afternoon touring the city. Suzaku wore shades not to be recognized. They went around the settlement, talked about their life. Suzaku knew she was hiding some things because she was a princess of Britania and purposely avoided giving those questions and giving her the knowledge that he knew. They met Aurthur again. The cat was the same as he always was. He bit Suzaku the moment he got the chance. Lloyd and Cecile spotted them later on and shadowed them. Then she asked to be taken to the Shinjuku Ghetto. They saw the same bunch of students that were there last time. The fight ensues with Tamaki and his gang and the students to which the Suzaku interferes once again explaining that his father died and that if he stopped trying then his death would have been in vain. He was cut off by an explosion to which the ASEEC truck appeared. Jerimiah was under attack. He and Lelouch needed the man for he was loyal to no one but the Vi Britania bloodline.

"Damn, it's four against one. Cowards!" Jerimiah shouted. He was being cornered. His Sutherland has already been disarmed.

"Don't worry Jeremiah. We'll say you died in battle. Your family's name won't be disgraced." Kewell said.

"You're serious then? You actually intend to kill me? Kewell!" Jerimiah asked.

"Silence, Orange! We serve the Imperial family. Why else would we be here?" Kewell responded.

"All hail Britania!" The purebloods shouted in unison.

As Jerimiah's unit was about to be pierced, six slash harkens find their way to the four assailants, disarming two of them of their lances.

"Stop it. I will not stand for this senseless battle." Suzaku said.

"That's him; it's that Honorary Britannian, the advanced weapon, Lancelot." Jerimiah said.

"What business of the Special Corps wants here? Interlopers will die." Kewell said.

"By order of Emperor Lelouch Vi Britania, stop this fight at once." He said.

"Emperor Lelouch Vi Britania?" Jerimiah whispered.

The Lancelot jumped in the perfect imitation of death which gave him his moniker during the second rebellion. Pulling out the MVS and slashed the arms and legs of one of the units disabling it immediately. His land spinner raced as he ran toward the next unit.

"Oh my God, they've perfected the MVSes. Too late, I won't back down." Kewell said.

"Lord Jerimiah, are you ok?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku Kururugi... is saving me?" Jerimiah said. He was not only questioning the logic of what is happening here but by whose authority this boy was working from. "His majesty Lelouch?"

"We can at least kill Orange." Kewell ordered hopelessly as he sees another of his comrade being ripped to shreds by the Lancelot. He tried to strike the Lancelot with his lance only to have it split in two by the MVS sword and his unit's arm slashed.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Viletta said.

'Viletta?' Suzaku thought. 'Did Lelouch send her?'

"Viletta! Thanks." Jerimiah said.

"Lord Kewell it's over, please stop this." Suzaku said. "Don't use a chaos mine."

"Too late" Kewell said. His unit threw what looked like a grenade onto the air.

"No, stop it now!" Euphie said as she ran past the Jerimiah's Sutherland."

"Damn it! Not this time." Suzaku said as the Lancelot went in front of Euphemia and put the Blaze Luminous shields on overdrive.

"Hmm, it's in overdrive?" Lloyed said comfortably as he was leaning on the entrance. "When did he get the password?"

"Don't know" Cecile replied.

"That Honorary Britannian, he risked his life for..." Viletta said.

"Euphie, are you hurt anywhere?" Suzaku asked. "Lord Kewell, I swear if there's even a sign of a scratch on her you won't live to see tomorrow."

"No, thank you Suzaku" Euphie said grateful for his protectiveness. She stepped forward to the middle of the coliseum to be heard by everyone. "Everyone, lower your weapons at once. In my name I command you."

"It can't be" Kewell said in disbelief.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire and the third princess of the royal family." Euphie said. "I'm assuming command here. Now fall back."

"It is her, it's the princess." Jerimiah said. First Lord Lelouch and now Princess Euphemia, how does this Eleven know them both? He thought angrily.

"Did you know it was her, Lloyd?" Cecile asked.

"Uh-huh, but she's been a student up until now and hasn't made her public debut yet." Lloyd admitted.

"We're truly sorry, your Highness!" The purebloods spoke as one.

"Euphie, I glad you're ok." Suzaku said smiling as he descended the Lancelot.

"Yes, thank you now you know who I am." She said sadly. She looked down knowing how he would be now that she was revealed as a princess.

"Well, I kind of knew from the beginning." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"How?" She asked.

"It's because an angel doesn't really fall from the sky, right?" He said teasingly. This made Euphemia smile because she was treated as a normal person even though he knew. He remembered what Lelouch asked him to do once he met Euphie again. "Oh yeah, would you mind reinstating Lord Jerimiah?"

"Huh?" She said.

"I'm sure that what happened during my court martial was him being pressured into letting me become a scapegoat." He said. "From what I've heard from a good friend of mine, he is very honorable and loyal."

"I would also like to request his reinstatement, your Highness." Viletta said.

"So be it" Euphemia said. "Lord Jerimiah Gotwald, I Euphemia Li Britania reinstate your position as Margrave."

"Thank you your highness" He said. "Thank you Viletta for coming and thank you Kururugi for saving me."

* * *

At the Lamperouge house, Lelouch has just gotten home from school. He had asked Kallen to join them for dinner. They found Nunnally sitting on the dining room table folding paper cranes. Kallen joins her and starts learning how to fold them. Sayoko and C.C. were in the kitchen. One was busy making dinner for all of them. Since they had talked about Lelouch's plan Sayoko has been eating dinner with them as the formalities have been tossed aside unless there are guest who might be offended at the notion. The other was waiting for her homemade pizza to cook in the oven. When it was done she brought it to the dining room with her and started eating it.

"So the second wife comes into the picture." She said with a menacing grin across her face.

"I um uh" They said in unison.

"Big brothers are you embarrassed?" Nunnally smiled, the same teasing grin appearing on her face. Her gentle voice and soft giggles were only making it worse for Lelouch's reaction.

"Yes" He replied remembering the first talk they had when he came back.

"Of me?" Kallen asked sadly.

"No! God no! " Lelouch said denying her claim. "Why would I be embarrassed of you?"

"Well, there was this and that." She replied circling her finger on the table.

He embraced her from behind. He placed his head on her shoulder and said in the soft and warm voice. "Listen to me very closely; I will never be embarrassed of you. No matter where you came from and what you've done does not matter to me. You are very important to me and I care for you just as I care for Nunnally, Sayoko, and C.C... Do not be worried about me being unemotional at times. Believe me I am proud of you, all of you."

He looked around to find a blushing C.C, an ecstatic Nunnally, and a smiling Sayoko. He felt a hand on placing itself on top of his own. He turned to look at the red head and saw a faint blush, tears falling from her eyes, and a smile on her face. He stood up and headed for a chair.

"There that's better." He said. "You look much more beautiful smiling."

"So she is one of your girlfriends, big brother." Nunnally exclaimed. "No wonder Milly ran from the gym when she saw the both of you, you know big brother, and it may be more obvious that Shirley likes you but I think Milly does as well."

"Yes, I plan to fix that." Lelouch said sighing. If this was true, it would explain the countless times Milly tried to get some dirt on him or just plain torture him with her antics. It would also explain Milly's brief conversation with Sayoko on the last parts of Cupid Day. He saw her behind Milly saying 'it might have meant more this time around.' The next second she was gone. It might have been his imagination though.

"Everyone, please just wait a few more minutes as dinner would be served soon." Sayoko said. She brought out plates of food and sat beside them. During dinner they were talking about how the economy is so much better although some problems replaced the financing problem of Area Eleven, when Nunnally suddenly came up with a question.

"Big brother, how are you managing to keep us like this?" Nunnally asked.

"Meeting his clients in the ghettos" C.C. said jokingly, much to Lelouch's terror.

Nunnally was silenced by some unknown revelation that had taken up in her mind. She was probably thinking of the worst case scenario. Tears started falling from her closed eyes.

"Big brother is that what you have been doing?" Nunnally asked, despair evident in her tone. "Shirley said it was a gambling problem but this."

"Wait Nunnally, what are you thinking? Let me explain." Lelouch said trying to extinguish the flames that have just lit from their conversation.

"Big brother, if you have to do things like that I don't mind being poor." Nunnally continued hysterically.

Kallen was holding her stomach to keep herself from falling off the chair. It seems that Nunnally was misunderstanding things. She took the worst thing she could think of for a job at the ghettos and placed it with her brother. C.C was watching on the opposite end of the table amused and satisfied with her work. Sayoko was fighting not to start laughing from what had ensued in front of her.

"Nunnally, what are you thinking? I only meet nobles there." Lelouch said. Nunnally started wailing after he said those words.

"So I was right, big brother's become a gigolo." She cried.

The three women burst out laughing. This was all too good of a show to them. Lelouch was doing damage control to a person which is making the worst assumptions.

"Damn it witch you started this." He shouted, only to receive a smirk from the green haired girl completely entertained. As bad as this situation may be in Lelouch's eyes, he did get an idea from this.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Cat and the Client

**I wanted to thank all of those who read this fanfic. This is my first one so it is not perfect but judging from the reviews I am at least not screwing it up. All opinions on how I can improve the story and writing as well ideas on the are welcome. I did not know how hard it actually was to write more than two chapters of one.**

 **By the way thank you synbad2 for the idea on Nina now I have a scenario on what to do with her.**

* * *

At the Sword of Akasha, Charles Zi Britania was standing at the edge of the platform staring at the distance. This was the man that had spilled so much blood in order to become a king and destroy God with his brother. Behind the clouds, two helixes made of souls can be found. A man arrived at the top of the stairs. He was hooded and dressed in a uniform fit for a high ranking officer of the military; however, at the back of his collar the symbol of geass can be found.

"Your majesty, the remains have arrived." The man said.

"I was just conversing with Clovis actually." Charles replied.

"Huh?" The man said in confusion.

"The project must proceed without a moment's delay." Charles said.

* * *

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku said.

Lelouch felt a grin coming up to his face. Euphemia must have put him in Ashford again which means that he his plans would go smoothly until a big discrepancy is made to the timelines. He looked around the classroom and saw different emotions. Some were of confusion, others of hatred and disgust, and some fear. Nina had such a face on her. This had to be remedied. Lelouch thought. She had invented the F.L.I.E.J.A to use as a military weapon but she did not know the repercussions of her actions until Suzaku actually fired the thing on the Tokyo settlement in the past timeline. This caused her to be targeted afterwards by several different nations of the world for creating a weapon of mass destruction. She was mentally unstable but that does not excuse what she did. What exactly happened to her that made her fear Elevens so much?

"What's an Eleven doing here?" One of the students said.

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder!" Another one said.

"But the charges were dropped." Kallen replied.

"He was suspicious enough to arrest, though. Right?" A third one retorted.

"You don't really think he is a terrorist, do you?" A fourth one asked.

"Of course he isn't. The school board would know something like that." A fifth one replied.

"An Eleven here at school?" Nina said.

"He is an Honorary Britanian." Rivalz said.

"I know... but still all the same." Nina replied.

Lelouch had enough of these people judging his friend. First impression was one thing but racism and preemptive judgement was another. Without the teachers permission he went to the front of the class and faced everyone. His eyes narrowed and stood in a fashion that cast an overwhelming presence on the people. This was the ninety-ninth emperor of Britania that was about to speak.

"Listen up" He exclaimed. "Suzaku Kururugi is an old friend of mine. He is a nice person, although sometimes too stubborn for his own good. If anyone dares judge and/ or tries anything and I emphasize on the word anything (he looked at the three students at the middle of the class that spray painted Suzaku's gym clothes last time) with him will quickly learn how I really am when I am angry."

The student that he gazed upon stood up with a defiant look. He gave Suzaku a glare and then proceeded to give Lelouch the middle finger. The teacher was shocked. This was a prestigious school. If one of the students were seen to have done that in public it lowers the public image of the school.

"Yeah, right what can you do?" He said. "My father can simply have you erased from the Britanian records, weakling."

"Well let's play this out first Mr. Richardson." Lelouch said. "First I would have you arrested for many charges of assault from countless people both Elevens and Britanians to demonstrate my resolve. If your resolve holds then I would no choice but destroy you and your entire family."

"You're bluffing." Richardson said.

"Your family requires illegal dealings to stay in power, mine does not. I will show the world the dirty laundry of your family in which has something to do with the weapons dealing in Cambodia for the Toromo Agency. I'm pretty sure Esquire Richardson would like to answer a few hundred questions. This will turn many if not all of your family members into targets. I'm pretty sure your connections would miss you."Lelouch said. He raised his hand as he smiled like a maniacal madman. A small dot had appeared on Richardson and his friends' hearts. "Or you can just die right now and I will walk over your cold corpses to go back to my seat with Suzaku and live my life peacefully with those I care about. Now, shall we begin?"

With those words, the students and the teacher looked at him with awe, fear, and disbelief. This was a side of him that they never saw before. He was usually in class just looking bored or asleep. They usually saw a boy who would shirk of work to find amusement somewhere else. Shirley was looking at Lelouch as if she saw a ghost, a remnant of the past. Then she smiled.

"Well then Mr. Lamperouge, since you know Mr. Kururugi I think it best that you show him the ropes." The teacher said coming back to his senses. "You did take the motivation to come up here to tell us after all. Mr. Kururgi you can sit beside Mr. Lamperouge."

"Thank you sir" Suzaku replied.

They went back to the table and set up for class. The students were still staring at Lelouch and Suzaku, they were giving out strange looks that were inquisitive, angry, fearful, and just plain weird. Kallen gave a thumbs-up from under her desk. Rivalz was trying to get a gauge on the situation. Shirley was giving out inquisitive looks. Nina was staring into space with the look of shock and horror. This was probably not something that her beliefs can take therefore her mental state went into shock. Suzaku on the other hand was giving him a disapproving look.

"That was worthy of your title. What the hell are you doing?"Suzaku said. Frustration was evident in his voice.

"Being your friend" Lelouch answered.

"I know that part but you know this implicates you later on right." He replied.

"I don't care." He said. "Last time I let your thick-headedness get in the way even though it made me angry. Now I'm not giving you a choice. Do you want to have dinner with me, Nunnally, C.C, and Sayoko tonight?

"Sure" Suzaku said.

While they were talking the intercom suddenly went up and took everyone's attention.

"Will Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge go to the principal's office for a meeting please." The voice said. "Again, will Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge go to the principal's office for a meeting please."

"Geez, I just got here and you're already in trouble?" Suzaku said. All he got for a reply was a smirk from his friend.

"LULU! What have you done now?" Shirley shouted.

"Woah, Shirley, relax. Last time I checked I didn't do anything wrong that warrants this much interrogation." Lelouch said coyly.

"Mr. Lamperouge, questions can be asked later." The teacher said. "Proceed to the principal's office please."

"Right you are sir."Lelouch said. Before going out the door, he looked backed. "Well see you guys later."

He went to the principal's office as instructed. The grand double door of the office that was very intimidating was in front of him. Entering the room one can see a large office with book cases and a desk in the middle. The red carpet that furnishes the room giving a feel that someone of grace and stature belonged here. A man was sitting by the fire place in the room. His chair was facing back from the door. Lelouch saw a hand gesture him. He knew who this hand belonged to. Milly's grandfather, Rueben Ashford.

Reuben Ashford, an old kind man that was very close to his mother Marianne Vi Britania. How would this man react if he were to gain the knowledge that she was alive? This man is very wise. In Lelouch's mind his intellect Schneizel; however, He far outclasses him in wisdom and intuition. Does this man know? Lelouch thought. It would be bad if he knew Lelouch was Zero. Is this just questioning on the new security systems of the house? The old man smiled warmly. This man was more of a father to the siblings than anyone. He would already know what was on their minds before anyone gets a clue. That was why this man was so efficient. If Lelouch did not know better, this man would probably be the sane version of Mao.

"Come, Lelouch" He said. "A lot to talk about, we have."

* * *

In the art museum, Princess Euphemia was looking around at the paintings that Prince Clovis painted. There were those of people, scenery, and abstract but what caught her eyes were a picture of the Vi Britania family. Clovis really did love his family especially the ones that he liked. He would always fight with Lelouch when they were kids but the people around them knew that was their way of showing care for each other.

"Were all of these painted by Clovis?" She asked.

"Yes." The curator said.

"Such gentle colors, very much akin to my brother" She said while placing a hand on the painting.

* * *

In the military base, Suzaku was about to leave his quarters to visit Lelouch and Nunnally. The door opened to reveal Jerimiah Gotwald. He gave the man a salute which was replied with a nod of sat down on one of the chairs in the room and looked straight at Suzaku.

"Private Kururgi, I just want to ask something." Jerimiah said. "I you don't mind?"

"If this is about why I saved you sir, it was just the right thing to do." Suzaku replied flatly.

"No, it is not that" Jerimiah answered him. "It is about what you said when you came in to that battle."

Suzaku's blood ran cold. He got used to being the Knight of Zero that he used the same jurisdiction in that battle. Does he know? Suzaku asked in his thoughts.

"Tell me, why did you say that you were operating under the order of Prince Lelouch?" Jerimiah asked. "More so that you said that he was emperor?"

Suzaku's heart was racing. This was a man who was very loyal to Lelouch and his family. One wrong word and he might kill me right now. He should not be killed because of this either, this man performed some of the most atrocious missions for Lelouch without question, without hesitation and with a smile on his face.

"Well, I befriended his majesty before the war while he and his sister was in the Kururgi Shrine." He answered. "Judging from how he is don't you think he would make a fine emperor?"

"Would?" Jerimiah said suspiciously. "Last I check there was no information about the Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally. I can confirm this because I have done the investigations personally."

Suzaku cringed. He forgot that this man was intelligent unlike the other Britanians in the military save for a few. He needed to get out of this man's range physically and mentally or he would be in trouble.

"Yes, I was about to ask you if you had anything." Suzaku said. "I guess I got my hopes up for nothing."

"Oh, why is that?" Jerimiah asked.

"I hoped that my childhood friends were somewhere out there, unlike what the obituaries are saying." Suzaku sighed. When Jerimiah finds out from Lelouch, he is so going to kill me. He thought.

"There is something you are not telling me Kururugi. Know that this is not over. Once I find out what, you will answer." Jerimiah said. He left the room.

"Lelouch, tell him already." Suzaku said.

* * *

Babel Tower, a business hotel and casino built after the Black Rebellion. It is the hotspot for noblemen and businessmen of assortment alike. During the second rebellion this was the starting point to which the rebel leader Zero came back and performed his work. At the moment it was just the same as it was before Lelouch had gotten his memories back. A large man with black skin, his entourage was well armed. He was meeting with a challenger for the Black King. He then saw a young man that fits the description of the challenger.

"Are you my opponent for today's match?" He asked.

"Why yes Mr. Black King." The boy answered. "Shall we begin?"

This boy was less than half his age. It would be safe to assume that he is less experienced and has yet to learn many things. If this boy managed to beat all those people, it means that this boy has potential.

"Yes, we have a place set up." He said.

"That would be fine." The boy replied.

A good twelve minutes passed by, he was losing. This boy did not even spend half a minute on his moves. The more the Black King anticipated the boy's moves the more he was countered. This boy was good, more than that this boy was brilliant.

"And that's checkmate" The boy said as he moved his queen adjacent to the king.

"Impossible" He said. "You must have cheated."

The boy placed his hand over his eye. He was made a gesture of removing something there but there was not. His left eye lit up and a red bird like sigil can be seen.

"I win and you will all **obey me**. **"** He said as the bird like sigil flew from his eye and into the group of people in front of him.

"Yes, your majesty" The group said.

"I need a constant money transfer from your profits and also eighty percent of your assets liquidated into this account. It is donation for the enrichment program sponsored by a Celeste Chabirne." He said.

"With pleasure your highness." They replied as they left for a bank. Lelouch grabbed the suitcase of prize money and counted it.

"Hmm, I guess he didn't plan to kill me if he lost like last time." Lelouch said. "That's a million and they're about to fill up bank account number twenty two."

At the Lamperouge residence, Lelouch is going through the reports of his various connections. One particular is from Rakshata Chawla; C.C. had made contact with the Indian scientist and has now been offered funding for her research. She has been given ideas on the possible applications of her inventions and other inventions that are yet to come.

"Hi Lelouch! I returned home." Nunnaly said appearing from the door with Sayoko behind her.

"Hi, there! Welcome back, Miss Sayoko. I've got a special present for you today." Lelouch said.

"Really? What could it be?" Nunnally wondered out loud.

Lelouch gave a sign to Sayoko to keep quiet and signaled Suzaku to come inside the room. He placed his hand on Nunnally's shoulder.

"It's been a long time, Nunnaly." Suzaku said.

"I just knew you'd be alright." Nunnally said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now. So you can see him anytime you want to." Lelouch said.

"Is that true?" Nunnally asked.

"Well, I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day." Suzaku explained.

"Oh, you're... you're still in the military?" Nunnally asked the sadness evident in her tone.

"He's been transferred to engineering after that fiasco, so don't worry Nunnally." Lelouch said. "I say engineering; however, he's more of a Guinea Pig for a mad scientist is a more accurate depiction."

Lelouch stood up to get dinner from another room. He saw C.C. coming in from the other entrance. She was holding a drive, probably more of the research reports. He thought. He suddenly had an idea. His grin grew lopsided. He motioned her to come with him to the dining room. When she spotted Suzaku, her face started to fashion her signature grin.

"Hello, cherry boy long time no see." C.C. said. Suzaku winced. A vein had appeared on his forehead and killing intent can be felt as he smiled at the witch.

"Hello C.C. how have you been?" Suzaku asked trying with all of his might not to jump and rip this girl limb from limb with his bare hands. He knew this girl would recover but he just really wanted to kill her. This girl who single handedly got up his nerves while he was in a knightmare above Pendragon, which in turn spread rumors about him and Lelouch all throughout the world. He recalled a phone call with Kaguya before he and Lelouch declared war on the world.

"I knew it Suzaku." Kaguya said.

"Knew what?" He asked.

"I knew you would come to your element someday." Kaguya said. "But can you do it with someone else? Lelouch sama is my husband after all."

"Wait what?" He asked alarmed at what she was saying.

"Don't give me that after that scene above Pendragon." She replied.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"The internet" She answered.

It was a hopeless argument which lasted a week. He was trying to convince Kaguya otherwise and she was responding by asking what Lelouch's favorite things to do were. It usually got worse when C.C would interrupt and give Kaguya weird ideas of what positions there were and where she would fit in the picture.

"Well, I am well and healthy. " C.C. said while giving him a wink. "How about you?"

"Dinners ready" Lelouch said feeling that he had to intervene before things got out of hand. It was fine for their squabbles during the past timeline but if they did that here. The whole settlement would be destroyed.

A few hours after dinner, after Nunnally went to sleep, C.C., Sayoko, Lelouch and Suzaku were at living room. They had the plans for the Guren and Shen Hu one projector and the other researches that Lelouch has given her on the other. The drive was encrypted in a algorithm that they used during his rule as emperor.

"So Rakshata's already in your research division, very efficient but how are you funding her?" Suzaku asked.

"Nunnally had given me a great idea on what to do with noble clients and their excessively large bank accounts." Lelouch replied.

"Wait, how much?." He asked.

"The same as the fiscal budget for the whole world combined before the requiem and that's just the slush fund." He answered. "Have you talked to Lloyed and Cecile?"

"Yes, Lloyd seems interested because he would have someone to fall back to if Scheizel would suddenly cut him from the royal piggy bank. Miss Cecile seems more reluctant and said she would give her opinion once and if she meets you." He answered.

"That's good and I know just when to do it." Lelouch said. "Not right now though, I need you in the army so not now."

"Jerimiah is looking for you by the way." Suzaku said.

"It is fine he will be joining us sooner or later." Lelouch replied. "Just don't tell him yet, I'll handle that part."

"Ok" Suzaku said. "Time to go back then, see you guys"

They waved at him as he left. They all went to their respective rooms. In the morning Lelouch was woken up by the familiar sight of green and the soft and warm feel of C.C. skin against his. He then started for the bathroom to prepare for his day. The pizza guy arrived for C.C.'s the daily rations. Where this woman put all that food, he would never know. He went down to eat breakfast with Nunnally. She was telling him about the things that the people were saying about Suzaku. Oddly enough they did not treat him like they did last time because of the speech that Lelouch gave during his arrival. They were now just left with spreading rumors and talking in the shadows.

"m. Yeah, I was wondering if that was going on." He said.

"They're just being cruel to Suzaku." Nunnally said.

"No, it's just... Hm. These things take time. People will come around." He answered.

"I hope so; after all you did all that for him on his first day." Nunnally said.

Suddenly a meow came from the opening door. Lelouch paled as he had forgotten about Arthur. How much trouble that cat was when they met. It was happening again and if he did not stop it. He stood up and tried to get Arthur while he was not paying attention. He jumped towards Arthur only to find his face hitting the wall. The cat ran.

"Aaaaargh!" Lelouch screamed.

"Huh?" Nunnally wondered.

"Hey, give that back!" Lelouch shouted as he ran after the cat.

"Ah… Lelouch?" Nunnally said.

Arthur jumped from the window and towards the school. Lelouch followed it but even with all of his training with Sayoko, he was still running out of breath.

"Damn you Arthur, stupid cat." Lelouch said. "You've got to be kidding, this cat must be fated to expose me."

As he ran towards the school after Arthur, Milly, Rivalz and Nina arrived at the front door of the Lamperouge residence. They rang the bell, to be answered by Nunnally.

"Hi Nunnally, is Lelouch home?" Milly asked reluctantly.

"I'm afraid he isn't here right now." She replied. "He went out chasing a cat."

"A cat?" The student council members asked.

"Yeah, that's right. I think a cat ran off with something pretty important to him." Nunnally answered them.

"Important?" Milly asked.

"I'm not sure what exactly, but I'm positive it was something of value to him. Because... I've never heard my brother sound like that. He was completely hysterical." Nunnally said.

"That's weird. What could be so important to the guy?" Rivalz said.

"A love letter?" Nina suggested.

"An embarrassing photo?" Milly suggested.

"Poetry he wrote?" Rivalz suggested.

"Poetry?" Nunnally asked.

"Leave it to us! We'll get our hands on the thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink. Just you wait." Milly said. She and Rivalz exchanged mischievous laughs and ran back to school.

* * *

On the grounds of Ashford, Lelouch was running out of air. Arthur had jumped on the roof and headed inside one of the buildings.

"Damn it, if I had the Black Knights with me this would be a sinch. Maybe Kallen?" He though out loud. "No that would be a bad idea. She would beat me up when she finds out that the reason she had to run around that today was because Arhur had Zero's mask and I would fear for Arthur's life."

He ran inside the building where the cat had jumped into. The cat was just striding across the halls. He passed the two Britanian girls that he did in the other timeline.

"So, anyway I told him to buzz off, you know." The first girl said.

"Totally? And then?" The second asked.

"Come on. You can guess, can't you?" The first one replied.

"Uh? What's up with that cat? Is that the mask Zero wears? Or am I crazy?" The second one said.

"No way. Why would it be here?" The first one said.

"Forget everything you've just seen!" Lelouch said passing by them.

"Sure. No problem at all." They said.

The intercom went up and took everyone's attention.

"This is Milly Ashford, your Student Council President. CAT HUNT, everybody!" Milly said.

"Again?" Suzaku said remembering Lelouch telling him when he became emperor the reason why this incident actually happened. "Gotta find Arthur then"

"There is a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend, will get an Extra Special Prize, a big ol' kiss from one of the members of the Student Council. Ah-hahaha..." She said.

"Aaaaaaah!" Shirley said. She lost her balance and fell of the highest diving board.

"Arthur" Kallen said. She ran towards the building the way she thought a sickly person would.

"And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, to me! Cough" Milly said. "Also anyone who can manage to find and capture vice president Lelouch Lamperouge would have priority on their budget and it would be increased tenfold."

Lelouch went pale. This was what she did during Cupid Day. He looked around and saw bloodlust. Now he had to find Arthur and run for his life. Where was Rolo when you needed him? Lelouch thought. He towards where Arthur went.

"Damn it Milly, This is worse than last time. Are you trying to punish me?" Lelouch shouted.

"I could hardly believe it." A student said.

"I was like, floored when I heard it. Ha ha." Another one replied.

"Damn it! Why do I have to pretend like I'm sick and feeble again?" Kallen said as she ran into the corner and bumped into someone. "Oh, yaah! Huh. Jeez, I'm sorry about that... ah, Shirley! Why are you dressed like that?"

"I didn't have time to change. They're gonna make us kiss somebody. We've gotta hurry!" Shirley said.

"Or are you just trying to get a kiss from Lelouch?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Are you?" Shirley answered her with a question.

"You didn't answer my question." Kallen said annoyed.

"Neither did you." She retorted.

"We're not getting anywhere with this. I don't want Milly to make me kiss someone so would you mind a temporary truce?" Kallen said.

"Sure" Shirley said and they ran off.

In the student council room, Milly, Nunnally, and Nina were discussing about the thing that could be so important to Lelouch. Nina is trying to get information on the cat.

"Nunnaly, is there anything about this cat that's special?" Nina asked.

"Hmm... I think that its leg must be hurt, because its footsteps sounded off to me. And, uh... Oh, I almost forgot. It meowed like this. inhaling** Miaow!" Nunnally answered as Milly put the microphone in front of her.

"Meeow!" The student body replied.

"The school seems so laidback, in spite of the fact that they're in mourning. You suppose Suzaku will be alright in here?" Cecile said. She and Lloyd were outside the school because the university had declined on the Lancelot entering on the grounds of it having an Eleven pilot.

"Don't worry, he's adaptable." Lloyd said. "I'm more interested in this person he talked to us about. He said this person was interested in research of the knightmare systems and float systems and would give us funding for it. I wonder when he'll introduce us."

"Okay! Let's go!" Milly said putting on her helmet.

"What happens if a member of the Student Council catches the cat? We don't get a prize, do we?" Rivalz said.

"Do we get a kiss? But of course." Milly replied.

"Why so intent on catching the cat or Lelouch?" Rivalz asked as he revved the bike into full speed.

"That's a secret." Milly answered giving a shush gesture to Rivalz.

Arthur was cornered underneath the side table in one of the staircases. Kallen and Shirley were closing in. Arthur just continued to meow.

"O.K. We do this right and our lips will be safe. Shirley, you cover the rear. Humph." Kallen said.

"Oh, wait a sec!" Shirley said.

"What's the matter?" Kallen asked.

"Who would you wanna get a kiss from? Is there anyone in particular?" Shirley asked. "It wouldn't be Lelou, would it?"

"Again with this" Kallen said. "Why are you so possessive of him?"

"Oh, how... I guess it... it's just..." Shirley replied. Arthur took this chance to run away.

"There you are." Suzaku said as he saw Arthur run up the stairs.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch called.

"Lelouch, Arthur went up the roof again." Suzaku said.

"Meow" Arthur cooed.

"Up there." Suzaku said running up the stairs.

"Suzaku, wait! Don't go up there!" Lelouch said.

"But the Student Council President said to catch him." Suzaku said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the cat." Lelouch said.

"I was always more agile than you. Remember when that little bird got loose?" Suzaku said.

"Quit talking ancient history." Lelouch said. "That was a timeline ago."

"It was only 7 years ago from this one." Suzaku replied. "Still you're doing better than last time."

"Oh, for Pete's sake... Exercise nut" Lelouch said running out of breath.

"So, someone's got it cornered, huh?" Milly said.

"Who's the lucky winner?" Kallen said preteneding not to know.

"Up there!" Shirley said. "Suzaku?"

"Easy now. You don't have to be scared." Suzaku said to Arthur.

"Suzaku, come back!" Lelouch said.

"It's alright. Leave this to me." Suzaku said. Arthur stood up and walked around the bell sliding the Zero mask off his head. "Lelouch it fell over there."

"OK I got it." Lelouch said grabbing the mask and hiding it.

At the bottom of the building, the crowd was expectantly waiting for Lelouch and Suzaku. They arrived with Arthur in hand. They were hesitant to approach until Shirley decided to.

"Good job guys." She said.

"Yeah. Way to go there" Rivalz said.

"That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?" Milly answered..

"Yeah, there was something on its head. But I never really got a good look at it. Guess it's slipped off when I wasn't looking." Suzaku replied. "Lelouch already got it though."

"That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding." Milly exclaimed.

"So, that's it, Madam President?" Lelouch said.

"Hm? Aaah, after all this time I thought I had some dirt on you." Milly said.

"Yeah. He almost lost his cool for once." Shirley said.

"Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the Student Council?" Lelouch said.

"Huh?" The Student Council said.

"The rules are clear. All student are required to join a club. Although..." Lelouch said.

"Well, you are the Vice President. I suppose I can't refuse." Milly said.

"Well then, I'd say that's the end of that. Now, come here you two. Lend me an ear." Nunnally said.

"N... Nunnaly?" Suzaku asked.

"There you go, the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you both caught the cat, you'll just have to settle for me, almost a student council member." Nunnally said after giving them a quick kiss.

"Alright then, let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on the new guy, naturally." Rivalz said.

"Oh, back off! Hi, there! I'm Shirley. Pleasure to meet ya." Shirley said.

"Oh, right. I'm Rivalz." Rivalz said.

"Milly Ashford, Student Council President." Milly said.

"The pleasure is mine." Suzaku said.

"Oh right" Milly said as she remembered something. She walked pass the crowed and linked her arms with Lelouch. "I caught the vice prez, so I win the prize for this one."

"Eh!" Everyone exclaimed.

She placed he lips on top of Lelouch, unable to respond from the shock. He didn't know how to react. Protest can be heard from the background as well as squeals. She escalated it to by pushing he tongue inside his mouth. Lelouch could not focus on anything besides the silk like object that had started a dance in his mouth. After a few minutes of bliss and the need of oxygen arising, they separated.

"Grandfather told me everything." She said smiling at Lelouch. She turned to Shirley. "Sorry Shirley, All is fair in love and war. Right Kallen"

"Huh?" Kallen said as Milly stuck out her tongue at both her and Shirley.

Back at Lamperouge Residence, C.C. is lying on Lelouch's bed circling her finger in thin air.

"All is fair in love and war. Wars are usually started because of love, Helen and Nunnally can attest to this. Now how are you going to with this aye, Lelouch" She said with her teasing grin.


	6. Chapter 6 : Round Two

Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku are eating lunch while looking at a holographic map of Saitama. It showed the normal outline of the district but also outlined the sewers and underground subway systems that were constructed before the war. It also gave the names and use of the buildings prior to the invasion.

"Your sister's wiping out resistance fighters looking for you again." Suzaku said. "She's already started with the Blood of the Samurai faction again."

"You know how bloodthirsty she is." Lelouch replied sarcastically. "Would you like to tell her to stop?"

"No thanks I'm good." Suzaku said. "She will probably rip me apart with her bare hands."

"I think that's for when she finds out about Euphie getting pregnant." Lelouch said. Suzaku gulped at the sudden enlightenment of what might happen with his future sister-in-law when she finds out about his relationship with Euphemia. "She'll most likely attack Saitama again if we didn't change things too much."

"What's the plan?" Kallen asked.

"It's already in motion. I am waiting for the enslaved Villetta to give me a call on when the briefing will happen." Lelouch said. "Luckily, I have some geassed soldiers in all the echelons of the military in Area Eleven now; they're good for information at the least."

"Are you sure about this?" C.C. said as she started to stir from the bed and got up from the blankets. Kallen was giving her a look of jealously which she replied to with her signature grin. "Last time you went there it became a battle of attrition."

"Last time I let my arrogance get the better of me, I will not let that happen this time." Lelouch replied. "I also have the advantage of knowing Cornelia's plan."

* * *

Camelot Research Base, Suzaku is doing his homework or is trying to. His mind is preoccupied at the moment with the Zero Requiem, especially the part of him having to kill Lelouch. He could still see the images of him thrusting the sword forward as he heard the sounds of Lelouch's flesh tear open. He remembered the smile that the emperor had as he left with his final command. He is guilt ridden from the fact that he was the one that had to kill his friend but at the same time understood the necessity of doing so. He did not notice Miss Cecile Croomy laying down the plate of her experimental rice balls beside him.

"Suzaku are you alright?" Cecile said.

"Ah, yes sorry." Suzaku said as he was snapped from his train of thought.

"What's wrong Suzaku?" Cecile asked.

"Nothing, it's just that what would you do in a situation where you can defeat evil; however, to do so you have to stain your hands with evil as well?" Suzaku asked.

"It sounds like life." Cecile said. "You want to achieve results but you do not want to use contemptible means right?"

"Yes, I said that to a friend once." He said sadly.

"What happened between you two?" Cecile asked.

"I betrayed him." Suzaku said. Tears started falling down his eyes. "I betrayed him and now he's dead."

"There must have been a good reason why you did what you did Suzaku." Cecile said with an empathetic look on her face. "How about we change the topic? It might lighten your mood. You're adjusting to school well."

"Yes, I met an old friend and he helped me out a lot." Suzaku said, his eyes again looking towards the ground. I bitter expression on his face. An expression he has become too accustomed to since he joined the military.

"Oh, is the friend that you..." Cecile said but she was cut off as Suzaku burst into tears and started sobbing on the desk hitting it with his fist.

"I... betrayed him ...and he... forgave me." Suzaku said in between sobs. "Just like that"

Cecile just patted his back to comfort him. Their meeting must have been fated. She thought. She could not help but wonder what kind of relationship the two have but she knew that now was not the time to ask questions about it.

"Why don't you go back to school, I'll explain things to Lloyd. Things like this you have to come to terms with yourself." Cecile said.

* * *

Kallen was setting up a part of Arthur's would be house while Shirley was setting up the stand for it. It felt awkward. After Milly's scene during the cat hunt these two have not been able to look at each other. Kallen has been feeling guilty over the fact that she does not want to give up Lelouch despite what had happened in the previous timeline. Shirley like last time has suspicions of the nature of the relationship between Kallen and Lelouch and is feeling anxious.

"Kallen, can I ask you something?" Shirley asked. A faint blush began to appear on her cheeks. "Important"

"Yes" She answered.

"You remembered what the prez said when we caught Arthur right?" Shirley asked.

"You want to ask whether I and Lelouch are dating." Kallen said. She felt awful for Shirley. Lelouch told her that during the second rebellion she died from being shot by Rolo. She finally gave her confession with her dying breath and then left the world. "Right?"

"I... uh..." Shirley couldn't speak properly. Kallen had hit the mark. "Yes"

"I am not sure to be honest. You have to ask Lelouch that." She said. She sighed. 'Yes, he has been showing more emotion than last time. He has become more caring of those that I think he feels are important to him but it's kind of hard to figure out what Lelouch is thinking.' She thought.

"What do you mean?" Shirley asked as she was getting more anxious of what the situation might be. She bent down and looked at Kallen with desperate eyes trying to seek out an answer in hers.

"It's kind of hard to explain. I love him that much is obvious. I want to keep him to myself and would gladly watch the world go to hell for not sharing him but I know that is just being selfish." Kallen said. Her eyes not being able to look at Shirley any longer travelled towards the cat in her hands.

"Why do you think that?" Shirley asked. She was not sure what to make out of Kallen's answer. She loves him but would let him go?

"That is because I do not want to lose him." She said sadly. "I also know that there are at least two more people who love him as much as I do. Would you take him away from them?"

Shirley did not know how to answer her question. She had not thought about that until now. Would she be willing to send someone into sadness just for her happiness? Would you be willing to sacrifice everything just to be with him? Would you be willing to take him away from those who you know loves him with all their heart?

* * *

"Hello, I am looking for Mr. Lamperouge." A voice said on the phone.

"Yes Villetta it's me." Lelouch said. "Is it safe to talk?"

"Yes master" She replied.

"Good, what is it that you were going to tell me." Lelouch asked.

"You were right master; Princess Cornelia is going to attack Saitama." Villetta said. "She has ordered a briefing for tomorrow at noon."

"I will need a disguise for that briefing and the list of soldiers handpicked by Cornelia." He said.

"It will done as you commanded, my Lord" She said.

"Thank you Villetta, how is Orange?" Lelouch said.

"He is still going through a rough time. He suspects Kururgi of having knowledge of your whereabouts and is using all of his resources to search for you." She replied.

"Try to throw him off the trail for now. The time is almost near for me to reveal myself to him but not now." He said.

"Yes master" She replied.

"Good, return to your duties and act normally." Lelouch ordered. He hung up his phone. He wondered how the Black Knights could even fathom him enslaving them when having one was hard enough. He cursed Schneizel for being the way he is. His thoughts went back to the enslaved Villetta. "I like her better this way, she's not causing trouble; however, this is like programming a computer in machine language."

* * *

Suzaku came into the stundent council room to find Kallen on the seat on one side of the table and Shirley on the other side. It reminded Suzaku of an ancient Chinese novel that Lelouch was reading once when he was in the Kururgi Shrine. The protagonist was an outcast during his time. In his travels he met four women and they fell in love with him. It was pretty long novel and Suzaku was not really interested so he was not paying attention that much at that time to Lelouch as he was describing what had happened but if Suzaku had listened then the situation would probably similar to the one he is seeing in front of him right now.

"Let me guess Lelouch?" Suzaku asked rhetorically as he scratched his head. "So what happened between his queens?"

At that the two women blushed. They remained silent confirming Suzaku's suspicions. Dealing with one girl is hard enough. How do you do it Lelouch? He thought. Then again he was not one to show emotion so it might not be him at all.

"What happened?" Suzaku said. "Did he get shot by a knightmare?"

"No!" Both of them said.

"Why would you say that?" Shirley continued.

"There we go, that's much better" Suzaku replied. He let out a light chuckle. "You girls looked so grim, it seemed more like he died than you two having an argument over him."

"It's complicated Suzaku." Kallen said as her face turned sour and glared at him.

"I know." He said. He remembered the history these two had. The reason why Kallen was fighting in the Damocles battle and the way she looked and did when she got out of her restrains during the Zero Requiem.

"I want him just for myself but I know that that in itself is being too selfish." Shirley said. "Kallen said something similar."

"How do you follow what you know is right when your heart is screaming for you to go the other path?" Kallen asked.

"I think I understand what you mean. It might have been on a different matter but still the same question arose. I followed what I believed is right." Suzaku said. "I ended up with nothing. At times, it is not a crime to be selfish. "

"I only have one question for you both though." Suzaku continued. 'Lelouch you owe me for this.' He thought. "Whose happiness is more important to you? Yours or the person you love? Lelouch has already answered that question long ago."

At this the two women were again sent into their own thoughts. They looked at each and smiled. A truce seemingly formed wordlessly. They turned to Suzaku and gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you Suzaku" They both said.

"Suzaku, if you don't mind me asking what is your history with Lelouch?" Shirley asked.

"Not at all, it was like this." Suzaku said. He recounted the days of his childhood with Lelouch and Nunnally: the day they first came, him punching Lelouch in the face for being too arrogant, what they did before and during Britania attacked and finally their separation.

* * *

C.C. was in Lelouch's room eating pizza. She was looking through the computer for mattresses that would be big enough to fit more than two people. Lelouch had gone to another one of his training sessions with Sayoko. She did not want to admit it but the boy is getting better both physically and mentally. He was starting to build muscle that he did not have before. He was calmer in battle and seems to be able to clear his mind of thoughts much better now than in the original timeline. He was also building reflexes from his training in close quarter combat training. Overall he was improving with an exponential rate.

"Hello C.C., how have you been?" A voice said in C.C.'s mind.

"Hello Marianne, I am fine your son is an excellent breadwinner." C.C. answered.

"Really?" Marianne said in disbelief. "I didn't expect that. When he was younger all he did was find something that interest him and play games."

"Ye of little faith" C.C. said coldly. "And you're supposed to be his mother."

"Well can you blame me?" Marianne said. "The boy was prone to temper tantrums. I heard Little Nelly was planning something I think he will lose. It will be a humbling experience for him. It will teach him that his arrogance can lead to his defeat. "

"You think so?" C.C. asked.

"He seems a lot calmer though. By the way, do you still don't know what he is planning?" Marianne asked.

"No, why?" C.C. lied. She found it funny. If she just knew that Lelouch was planning to kill her, Charles, V.V. and the rest of the Order. She would probably lose her calm and send Anya to Area Eleven right away.

"Nothing really, just curious" Marianne replied. "Is he still looking for those who killed me?"

"Should I just tell him that his uncle killed you?" C.C. asked.

"Gods no, do you know how bad that could end?" Marianne asked sarcastically. "He may be immature but he is dangerous none the less. He is brilliant afterall."

"Yes I can see that. He is very interesting." C.C. answered.

"Do I smell a crush here?" Marianne teased. "Hahaha, how ironic a woman, centuries old would fall in love with a seventeen year old boy. He must have been fated to be born for you. Still it would be awkward for you who is older than me to call me mother."

C.C. remained silent. She could not deny what Marianne said but she could also not affirm it for its consequences. If they know that she had a weak point they would not hesitate to use it.

"Oh well, I guess this would make my request easier." Marianne said as she sighed. "Would you mind protecting Lelouch from harm?"

"I was going to do that anyway. He is my accomplice after all." C.C. rebottled. "Who do you think I am?"

"That's the C.C. I know. Well thanks for agreeing to protect Lelouch." Marianne said.

"No protection for Nunnally? " C.C. asked. "Such a cold and heartless mother"

"From how Lelouch was in the past, I can tell that by protecting him he will protect Nunnally in turn." Marianne answered a hint of annoyance was evident in her voice.

"You're so calculating." C.C. said. "I guess he gets that from you."

"Maybe, well I have to go." Marianne said. "Talk to you later."

"Finally, I can enjoy my pizza in peace." C.C. said when she was gone.

* * *

"Yes, yes I understand they will be ready in about one to two weeks. Thank you for getting the other packages sent and working efficiently." Lelouch said to someone on the phone. "No problem, I am dumping a lot of extra work on your plate after all. You are still busy with the Shen Hu and the Guren right. I'll leave you to your work."

Lelouch went back to the garden. Nunnally and Suzaku were there talking about the frogs that went kero-kero again. This was a nice scene. If Suzaku did not need to be Euphie's knight then he would have gladly made him Nunnally's. Not that it matters right now the whole city is under his surveillance and the school has every type of sensors everywhere as well secret geassed guards armed to the teeth. Kallen and C.C. was teasing about this and keeps telling him that he was paranoid. 'For the safety of all those I care about' he thought as he smiled at the two.

"Sorry about that, business you see." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, you're not doing those gigolo business again are you?" Nunnally inquired. Suzaku fell from his chair laughing.

"Lelouch, I didn't know you had that kind of job." Suzaku teased as he tried to get up. "Come one, come all I can satisfy your needs as long as you have fat wallets."

Lelouch just scowled at him. How he wished he had C.C. here right now for backup. As fate would have it she is taking a nap. Apparently she had ordered a new bed. Lelouch wondered what it was for and why his witch would order such a grandiose bed in both size and other things.

"Nunnally, the call I got was from an R&D that I have invested in and they gave me the report on the phone. Do not worry; I would not be able to be a gigolo because I do not have the body for it. Don't you think Suzaku would be a better fit for that job than I am?" Lelouch said as a smirk grew on his face.

"I wouldn't know about that since you have been training with Miss Sayoko, you have become fit." Nunnally said.

"Yeah Lelouch, what's the training for?" Suzaku asked.

"In case those I care about would fall into harm's way." Lelouch replied. "I do not want to be so helpless as to not be able to do anything as run to save them."

"Oh I see." Suzaku said. His expression again becoming grim as he remembered the Special Administrative Zone incident, the F.L.I.E.J.A he launched on the Tokyo settlement, and the requiem. He felt helpless in all those times. Lelouch was right they need to prepare for the worst.

They enjoyed their time. Sayoko joined them for a little while then went back inside as she needed to make dinner. Nunnally fed the birds and tended the flowers. A little later a figure could be seen walking towards the front of the house. Sayoko sent an alert message to Lelouch and he replied that she was a visitor. The blue haired lady from the ASEECs unit had arrived. This is most likely for the meeting so she could see if she could trust me.

"Hello Miss Cecile" Suzaku said as they approached her.

"Hello Suzaku, How are you?" Cecile said. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes" Suzaku answered. "This is Lelouch and this is Nunnally."

"Hello there, I am Suzaku's coworker in the military." She greeted.

"Now I see why Suzaku always runs for the military base when he's called." Lelouch teased as he nudged his friend. Vengeance is like sweet honey, he thought. Cecile showed a faint blush as her hands went to her cheeks. "Suzaku it's a crime to keep such a beautiful woman to yourself."

"Shut up Lelouch!" Suzaku replied in a high pitched scream.

"Nunnally let's go back inside and give these two time to catch up." Lelouch said.

"Ok, Suzaku don't take too long." Nunnally said. She giggled while her brother pushed her wheel chair back into the house.

"Sorry about that." Suzaku apologized.

"No problem, your friend is quite charming." She replied. Her face was still red and her cheeks still warm. "So when is the meeting with this person you told us about and what's their name?"

"You kind of just met him." Suzaku answered. Lelouch came back out and signaled them to the garden table.

"Hello Miss Cecile I guess a proper introduction is in order." Lelouch said in a more serious manner. They all sat down. He interlocked his fingers and fashioned the expression he always has when he is thinking. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku must have told you about my interest in your research."

"Yes, I heard you were interested in the Knightmare designs, float systems, and other researches we have. He also said that you were interested in my research of using the Blaze Luminous as energy wings." She replied.

"Yes I am, very interested in fact." Lelouch spoke. "Technology can help better people and they can also be used in horrible ways. Now I would like to see these technologies be put to better use."

Cecile smiled. She was starting to approve of the boy. Despite the fact that he is a friend of Suzaku, he seems to have a good motive in using their research. He also seems wiser than most people his age and that he carried himself with more experience than the others. Cecile thought of things that could have happened when the boy was younger that caused such an aura and nature.

"Here is a question though; do you understand how the technology works?" Cecile asked still reluctant. If this person did not know what they had then there is a possibility that an accidental misuse can occur. She may not like it but her boss actually knew what he was doing despite the childish façade that he donned. "If not, then it would not help even if you have the best of the best with you."

"Miss Cecile, Lelouch extremely intelligent. He could actually graduate right now I he wanted to but is staying to watch over his sister." Suzaku said. "He is used to very complicated things and has his own answers to them."

"Thank you Suzaku, I know Miss Cecile that I may sound very sketchy but know that I do this to live in a much gentler world." Lelouch said. He gave her a sincere look that he has not used in a long time.

"I believe you." Cecile said. "What do you have on your mind as a research topic?"

"Well I do have some designs but it is missing parts and some technology that is required to make them is not even in existence yet." Lelouch said. "I would hope that you, Lloyd, and my other research teams would be able to create them. I would also like to keep this a private and separate matter to your work in the military as well as my identity confidential."

"Yes, that is usual business model after all." Cecile said.

"That is good. You and Lloyd will have a private research facility that you can work in. Suzaku here can test out anything you make. He is already doing that right now anyway with the Lancelot." Lelouch said.

"Wait, how do you know about that? There hasn't even been any information that was given to the public." Cecile said.

"I have my sources. That was the only way Suzaku would confess to what his duties really were in the military." Lelouch lied knowing he only found out when he saved Tohdoh.

"I see, Suzaku I understand now what you meant by he is very intelligent." Cecile said. "How is a Britanian student going to give funding to a team of research scientists?"

Lelouch pulled out a cheque book. He started filling it out as well as the balance sheet in the book. Cecile and Suzaku looked at the boy wondering what it is that he was doing with his money. Cecile reconfirmed her notion that this boy was older than he seems. Suzaku on the other hand was wondering how much he would actually give her. After a few minutes he handed the cheque to Cecile.

"This is for your own research funds. I will give Lloyd his later." He said. "Would this be enough?"

He did not get a respond. Cecile was frozen in place looking at the cheque. Worried Suzaku went to her and looked at what had her reacting in such a manner. What he saw made his jaw drop. His eyes went dizzy from the amount of zeroes that were on that cheque.

"Lelouch, you can't be serious." Suzaku said. "This is more funds than what Prince Schneizel gives the Camelot in a year."

"How can you have this much money?" Cecile asked. "

"I invest in many opportunities that I believe have potential." Lelouch answered. "I believe this is more than adequate for a startup for your research. If you need more just contact me and I will provide to the best of my abilities."

"Yes it is but fifteen million" Cecile said still in shock at the fact that a boy just casually handed her money that was enough to run an entire city for a few years.

"It just goes to show how serious I am with this proposition. Do not worry about losing your job. I tend to be kinder to my subordinates than most of the Royal Family." Lelouch said. "So, do you accept?"

"Yes" She replied immediately. She would have to be a fool to decline this offer. She was given excessive amounts of funds for her research, a facility that she can work in private outside her duties in the military, and she gets to be her own boss on this research.

"Miss Croomy, this could be the start of a long fruitful relationship." Lelouch said.

* * *

The next day, Lelouch was in the military base with the other soldiers. He was wearing a brown wig and blue contact lenses and waiting for the Cornelia to come in briefing for the attack on Saitama. Jerimiah and Villetta were not here for the high ranking officers had a different briefing that they had to attend. She made her entrance along with Andreas Dalton, and her knight Guilford. The room turned dark and the screen up front started lighting up.

"Listen up; tomorrow we attack the Saitama Ghetto." Dalton said. "The plan is simple we are to encircle the enemy and attack all those that oppose us."

"Intelligence shows that the Yamato Alliance is hiding in that ghetto and that half the residents are actually helping them. To ensure the success of this mission you are permitted to use lethal force on the civilians." Guilford said.

The briefing continued as battle plans, formations, possible scenarios and outcomes of the battle. Lelouch can see from what they are trying to show the soldiers that they are trying to draw him out again even if it meant wiping out the ghetto. After the briefing, when Cornelia, Dalton and Guilford left. Lelouch went to the front of the room.

"May I have your attention please?" He said. Everyone shifted their attention to him. He proceeded to remove his contact lenses. The bird sigil flew from his left eye into the eyes of everyone in the briefing room. "Top secret orders, **this is what you need to do.** "

Saitama Ghetto, Yamato Alliance base, Zero accompanied by Kallen and Ohgi are being lead to what seems to be the meeting room of the Yamato Alliance. There stood a man with long with four other people. Outside a green haired girl with yellow eyes and a woman in a ninja outfit were watching their thermal patterns from high end binoculars.

"Yo Izumi" Ohgi said to the guy with long hair.

"Hey Ohgi, long time no see." Izumi replied. "Is it true that Cornelia is going to attack Saitama?"

"Yeah afraid so" Ohgi said grimly.

"Is that why you are here? Is that man really Zero?" Izumi asked. He was desperate. He did not want his group to be wiped out.

"Yes, I am Zero." Lelouch answered. He remembered these people. They were all killed because of his arrogance. He watched as Cornelia ordered those that surrendered to be gunned down. "Sadly Cornelia is going to attack this place in twenty four hours. She wants to recreate what had happened in Shinjuku to draw me out."

"Is that it? Then if we hand you in she'll spare us." Izumi said. The group around him pointed their rifles at Zero and his group. This was the one that ran away and left all of his comrades to die. Lelouch reminisced. Kallen immediately went in front of Zero pulled out her pouch knife and readied herself to kill these men herself. Zero put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kallen, I do not want you risking your life for me." Lelouch said. The red head blushed. Ohgi looked surprised at the young girl's loyalty to the masked man despite the fact that they did not know him. What surprised him even more was the caring voice that came from the mask that usually had an indifferent tone. Did his leader actually care for his subordinates? He wondered. "Izumi, I have a question for all of you."

"Ok what is it?" He asked humoring Zero before capturing him.

"Do you really think the Witch of Britania would take prisoners?" He asked rhetorically knowing the answer.

"Well…" Izumi tried to answer.

"Think this is a woman who by herself turned many free countries to colonies of the empire." Zero cut him off. "Do you think she has not faced any resistance?"

They kept silent. He was right. This woman alone has brought about the other numbers in the number system in the Britanian Empire. This was not a woman who would show mercy to POW's or take them in the first place.

"Ok, I see your point." Izumi conceded. "What do you want to do?"

"I will need the Yamato Alliance to evacuate all of the civilians of this ghetto and clear out before tomorrow." He said. "I do not want innocent lives involved needlessly because they were in the wrong place in the wrong time."

The people around him looked at him in admiration. This was a man that had seen many wrongs and would try with all of his power to bring them justice. He would not let atrocities occur because he himself has experienced what it could bring to those that are affected by them.

"Ok, we'll do that." Izumi said. "Well, you heard the man. Get going!"

The group ran for the exits to start their task. Trucks started to arrive to pick up supplies and people to be relocated somewhere else. Those of the Kozuki resistance not involved with the battle the next day helped with the evacuation. The Yamato Alliance agreed to join with them later on once the evacuation of the ghetto is completed.

"Here is a location for a cache of extra supplies that you can use to help the people that were displaced here." Zero said to one of those that were evacuating the civilians. "The location itself can be used for those who have no place to go. It is pretty secure so do not worry about them being in danger. I checked it myself."

"Zero, thanks" Izumi said as he got inside one of the trucks carrying refugees from the ghetto. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

"The Saitama Ghetto is now completely surrounded. The Yamato Alliance's hide out is located at somewhere in here. Half the people in this neighborhood are cooperating with them. So, if we proceed now..." Darlton said.

They continued the small debriefing inside the announcement of the attack on Saitama proceeded like normal along with the broadcast of the start time of the attack. Lelouch in the sewer is looking at the knightmare radar of the whole area. He is again in the foot soldier uniform. He had given orders for the resistance members in knightmares to hide in the tunnels for now so they will not be detected.

"I lost this match last time Cornelia. I have to admit though, it was a total defeat." Lelouch said, his demonic grin starting to appear on his face. "That does not change the fact that I want a rematch."

"You ready?" Kallen said appearing on the screen using a private channel. She was in a customized Sutherland which was painted red. Her unit was modified so that it would have the same mobility as the Lancelot but still would remain unnoticed to the enemy that they are getting better equipment.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Lelouch said smiling at her.

"You're still a sore loser I see." C.C. said as she appearing in another screen. A teasing grin on her face that said that she remembered what had happened in this tunnel the last time.

"That was last time." Lelouch rebottled. "You gave me a great advice here last time, my dear."

"Yes, I did. I expect my reward in pizza." C.C. said. She was still sporting her signature grin. "Or something better"

"HEY I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Kallen shouted. "Sheesh, this is the Ikaruga all over again."

Lelouch laughed as he remembered Kallen walking in with a regressed C.C. trying to remove his clothes. Then he sighed, after that was when the Black Knights betrayed him and that he to abandon her. He also thought of why C.C. lost her memories.

"Sorry Kallen." He said. "Sorry Celeste."

"For what?" They asked.

The answer they received was silence. They continued to wonder as to why he was apologizing all of the sudden but could not think of a reason. The attack began. The Britanian troops encircled the ghettos and covered all exits making it that no one can leave. Foot soldiers were sent to wipe out any ground forces and civilians that they encounter.

"This is platoon four, all clear in sector eight." A soldier reported over the radio.

"This is platoon twelve no signs of anyone here." Another one reported in.

"This is platoon one, all clear in the industrial district." Another soldier reported.

"Strange, it seems like they got wind of our plans and evacuated everyone." Cornelia said. "Very well, send out the knightmares."

"Yes your highness." The soldiers said in unison.

Knightmares began launching from the G-1 and took formation. The purebloods again were placed outside of the battlefield, much to Jeremiah's disdain. A company of knightmares is sent to scout the area.

"This is Lorei company nothing to report." Lorei said.

"This Zero might turn out to be a no show." A soldier said.

"Well, it just means he's just another run of the mill terrorist." Lorei responded in agreement.

A shot was heard through the walls of several buildings and hit the entire company destroying the knightmares.

"Lorei Company lost." A communications personnel reported.

"An ambush, send in some Gloucesters and surround the area." Cornelia ordered.

"Gloucesters arrived at indicated area. No sign of the enemy." A pilot reported. When he finished with his report the ground around the knightmares exploded and the caved in. "Shit, they used remote controlled mines to set a trap."

"Gloucesters lost." One of the personnel said.

"He anticipated my move and set traps accordingly." Cornelia said. "Maybe we are dealing with Zero himself. I need one unit to act as decoy and have two units covering him."

A Gloucester moved to an open space. One unit hid on the side of a building using its slash harkens to hold on. The other is on the roof of a ruined hospital. A Sutherland appeared on top of one of the buildings. It pointed its bazooka onto the decoy. The other two knightmares leapt from their hiding place to strike the enemy only to be hit by a slash harken and fired upon by an enemy hiding in an alleyway.

"Another three Gloucesters lost." The personnel reported.

"Destroy the bridge." Lelouch ordered the rebels.

The bridge exploded. The reserve troops were decimated in the blast and cutting off any escape route there would be for the soldiers. A communication link appeared in the G-1 screen.

"That's..." The people in the G-1 said.

"I am Zero." Lelouch said cutting off the shocked onlookers. Cornelia was shaking in her seat. Killing intent can be felt from her just by being in proximity. Guilford went towards the communications relay of the base to track the communication source. He gave Cornelia a nod which recomposed her. "Cornelia, what is the point of this battle? You and I know that the people in this ghetto have done nothing to insight this much force."

"Those who would oppose the law are given the death penalty." Cornelia snarled.

"Even if they are nothing more than children?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course, they will learn from an early age what would happen for defying Britania." Cornelia answered.

"Is that how you felt when Lelouch Vi Britania barged into the throne room asking his father for justice?" Lelouch asked. Cornelia again shuddered. This one event was contradictory to her beliefs for she loved her family but the teachings of the empire are that of Darwinianism. "How about Nunnally Vi Britania who for being in the event has become blind and crippled but was cast aside none the less for being weak."

Cornelia could not speak. This man was using her regret against her. She could not protect Lady Marianne. She could not stop her two siblings from being sent to Japan as political hostages and in the process losing both of them.

"Speechless?" Lelouch said. His smirk was widening inside his mask.

"Coward, using Princess Cornelia's siblings against her, of course she would not be able to fight back!" Guilford shouted.

"Guilford, aren't you acting more on emotion than loyalty right now? Don't you think that is very unsightly for a knight?" Lelouch asked. Guilford was silenced. He glared at the screen to the masked man. The man had shifted back to face Cornelia. "Well Cornelia, you never answered my question. Is that how you felt when that event had happened to them? Are you the same as the emperor to which he would cast aside family calling it a mundane affair?"

Cornelia could not reply. She was too far into questioning her own beliefs. Did she really believe all of the things that her homeland had taught her or did she believe because that was what was required? What was she fighting for then? Is it right to discriminate against those that are weaker than you? Then she remembered she still had a plan. The environment Zero from the screen looked like a cockpit of a knightmare.

"Mission complete, all forces take formation No.4." Cornelia ordered. The soldiers went behind the perimeter line of the ghetto. She stood up from the throne looked at Zero. 'Zero is no match I'll win.' She thought. "Attention, all Knightmare pilots. Open your hatches and reveal your faces."

"Yes your highness." The knightmare pilots said. They pointed their guns at one another and fired. A new screen flashed right beside Zero's. It was a list of traitors to eliminate that appeared. It had the names of all the knightmare pilots that were handpicked for this mission.

"What the hell!" Cornelia exploded.

"Sorry Cornelia, I anticipated you would do something like this so I came prepared." Zero burst out laughing. It's your turn to feel betrayal. "Loyalty can be a used both ways. You expected them to follow you without fail and that insubordination would be met with a death penalty. Now see the result of your action. Loyalty without trust can be easily destroyed. A little doubt here and there and a traitor elimination mission sent to a knightmare in the midst of battle."

Cornelia was gritting her teeth. This man anticipated everything she was planning. She looked around and thought that she was surrounded by people who could be spies and assassins.

"We're falling back." She said.

"But, your highness" One of the commanders tried to argue.

"There is no point of continuing a battle that is already lost." Darlton countered. "Or would you send the remaining troops to their deaths?"

"I understand." The commander replied.

The G-1 and the rest of the troops retreated. There was only a few of them left. All their knightmares destroyed and only the foot soldiers remaining. Lelouch watched as the Britanian's showed their backs to their enemies. He ordered that no one continue fighting and tend to the wounded. He was smiling as his plan came to fruition.

 **Flashback:**

"These are your orders. Direct from the princess." Lelouch said. He looked around the room to see if his plan was working. The men became tense and attentive. They all had red rings around their eyes.

"During the battle the knightmare pilots will receive a secret mission on your cockpit screen. You will receive a file containing a traitor's profile along with their corresponding IFF. When the princess asks you to open your cockpit you will fire upon that IFF and eliminate the traitor." He continued to give instructions to the geassed soldiers. "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers shouted in unison.

"Forget that you've had this briefing until the data is shown in your knightmares, dismissed!" Lelouch ordered.

They went out in a line. They were organized even outside battle. No wonder Cornelia handpicked these people and why he lost last time. They were disciplined. They would follow orders under any circumstance.

"Well Cornelia, round two" Lelouch said before laughing like a madman.

 **End of Flashback**

"I can't believe it." Ohgi said in disbelief. "We actually beat Cornelia."

"Zero! Zero! Zero!" The resistance cell hailed continuously.

"Thank you, this is a display of what we can do if we put our trust in each other. The battle is not over. Even if they had the overwhelming advantage, we can win!" Lelouch exclaimed over the intercom. The crowd cheered even more as their charismatic leader bolstered their moral even more.

"Zero, what do we do now?" Tamaki asked.

"Now Shinichiro, we train." Lelouch said. He was smirking behind his mask as he planned their next move.

* * *

At the pier, cranes took the cargo of the ships that just docked. Trucks can be seen as they loaded and unloaded cargo from the ships and into the city.

"Hey! Be careful with that. That thing cost more than ten years' worth of your salary." The foreman shouted.

"Sorry about this but this is as far as we can take you." A sailor said. "We have to get the shipped prepped to disembark tomorrow back to China."

"No problem, Wenzu thank you for letting me stow away in your ship." A man replied thankfully. He had silver hair, his eyes was covered in a visor and had headphones that was hanging from his neck. "The sea was kind of refreshing it's quieter than in the cities."

"Yeah, I know right? It's calming." Wenzu answered. "Well, I need to go. Safe travels."

"C.C. I am here. We can be together at last." The man said.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Black Knights Begin

Jerimiah and Villletta were in a bar. Villetta had taken him there to speak to him in private. She had told Jerimiah that she had an informant about their search for the Vi Britanias and that he wanted to meet. Jerimiah had found it strange that she would have information on the siblings. It was also strange that this information came to light after that incident with Kururugi and that upon arrival they were escorted to a private room to wait for their so called informant to arrive.

"So, about this Orange thing... Sorry to bring it up." Villetta said. A vein appeared on Jerimiah's forehead. "Is this whole thing true, though, that you can't remember anything about when Private Suzaku Kururugi was taken?

"I don't expect you to believe me." Jerimiah said.

"It's ok." Villetta said. "They're just blowing things out of proportion."

"They are. I am just grateful that the princess was merciful as to restore my former position." Jerimiah agreed. "By the way Villetta, when is this informant of yours coming?"

When the door opened, Jerimiah froze from who he saw entering the room. Four people had entered: Suzaku Kurrugi, a girl with red hair and blue eyes, another one with light green hair and yellow eyes. The last one made him want to jump from the seat and attack. It was Zero.

"You!" He snarled. He got up from his seat, slammed his fist to the table. The red head tensed up and went in front of the masked man, prepared for a fight.

"Hello Orange, I see that you are still angry. Sorry about last time but you were about to kill my friend." Lelouch had said.

"Orange, Zero, I beseech you, I'm begging you, die!" Jerimiah said. He was in the state he was during the Black Rebellion. He was about to jump the masked man but felt something on his back. Villetta was pointing her pistol at him. There were red rings around her irises. She smirked as if daring Jerimiah to try anything.

"Lord Jerimiah, if you do anything to my master, then I assure you that you will be MIA by tonight." Villetta threatened. Her voice had become ice cold.

"Master? Villetta you've been working for Zero all along?" Jerimiah asked bewildered at the situation. He looked back at the four that had just entered. All of them besides Zero who had a mask on carried a look of unbreakable resolve and loyalty. This reminded him of what Lady Marianne's eyes were like when she was preparing for battle. He may act arrogant for the Purebloods' sake but he was not one to discredit people of their skill. If he tried anything in this situation, he might as well be fighting the rounds. Considering his situation, all he could do was glare at Zero.

"Murderous intent is emanating from you. Your vengefulness is truly top notch, Lord Jerimiah." Lelouch said.

"There's no vengefulness. It's sheer loyalty." Jerimiah said.

"How I hate to hear that. What could the emperor have possibly done to deserve such loyalty?" Lelouch asked rhetorically knowing the answer. This man was not loyal to the empire but to the Vi Britanias. After all this man had helped Lelouch take over the world.

"I have my reasons. I'm resolved to see my loyalty through!" Jerimiah rebutted. "I must know the truth for certain, once and for all!"

"I know." Lelouch said. He took off his mask and smiled at Jerimiah. "I am Lelouch. It is nice to meet you face to face Lord Jeremiah."

"A Britanian? Not even a man yet. "Jerimiah asked in confusion. The boy looked familiar to him. He was too angry and confused to sift through his memories at the moment. He wanted answers. "Why? Lelouch, why did you adopt the role of Zero? Why did you turn against your homeland?"

"I did it because I am Lelouch Vi Britannia. My father, the Britannian emperor, allowed my mother to be killed! And so do it, he stole Nunnally's sight, her legs and our futures from us!" Lelouch said with disdain. No matter whether the past or the future it seemed that his hatred for his father was solidified to his very being. Jerimiah froze. He seemed to be having a mental breakdown. The man was strong so Lelouch continued. "Your first assignment, am I correct? To guard my mother, whom you loved and respected? You failed to follow through with that loyalty. So you founded the Purebloods, then. "

"Lelouch Vi Britania... Everything is becoming clear now. You became Zero for the sake of Lady Marianne, didn't you?" Jerimiah said, coming to his own realization of the chain of events that have happened that has been set in motion so many years ago.

"Yes and no… I will explain that later." Lelouch said. Jeremiah looked at him curious to know what he meant. "Jeremiah Gottwald, listen. Your steadfast loyalty is still desperately needed... Isn't that right?"

"Indeed. Yes, your majesty." Jeremiah said, resolve and meaning coming back to his eyes.

"Then, I have of explaining to do." Lelouch said. He sat down on one of the couches and was followed suit by his entourage.

"Yes, you do." Jeremiah amusingly agreed.

Lelouch explained to him the events of what had happened. He left no detail out knowing that Jerimiah would believe him in any case. He started with the past timeline and what had happened there. He proceeded with the event that caused his meeting with C.C. and him gaining both Geass and contract from her. He told him of what their past relationship was like. He told him about his mother and Anya. What his father and mother were doing. How he took over the world only to die in order to save it. Jeremiah listened to his story intently and was marveling at what had happened. He was being enlightened to what might happen and ordered not to tell anyone about what he has learned. The story continued. He was told of what had transpired in the World of C and what it is that they are trying to achieve. After the the recounting what happened, Jeremiah had a grim expression.

"Kururgi, you lied to me." Jeremiah said. He was glaring at Suzaku and it took all the occupants in the room to calm him down after he jumped from his seat again this time to attack Suzaku.

"Sorry Jeremiah, Suzaku was under my orders not to tell anyone." Lelouch said.

"I understand my lord." He answered.

"Now the question, will you join us?" Lelouch asked.

Jeremiah stayed silent. He was contemplating on what path to take next. He could just as easily return to Lady Marianne. It however would be difficult because she is in the body of the young Alstreim. On the other hand she is planning to put the world into a standstill with the emperor and her son is trying to stop them. He could just as easily join them. They left the bar and went towards the Lamperouge household. Kallen and C.C. we're talking about something inaudible to the others.

"I will let you follow the path you would like Lord Jeremiah. We will take our leave for now and let you think about it." Lelouch said at the door to his house."Before you leave though, I will ask you a question. What is the right thing to do?"

"I do not need time my lord." He answered. "Yes what you are doing, I feel is the right thing. If you would let me, I wish to join you in your mission to destroy Britania."

"Lord Jerimiah, welcome to the team." Lelouch said.

"Yes, your majesty!" Jeremiah answered. A fierce smile appeared on his face. "One question though, why did you let Villetta live? Judging from what you told me she has been nothing but trouble for you. If ever the Geass Canceler would come into existence would she not be a problem?"

"It was my fault. She may be a power hungry but it was my own negligence that made her into a huge obstacle." Lelouch answered. Suzaku, C.C. and Kallen scowled at him knowing the things that Villetta has done. "Which reminds me, Villetta you are to follow the orders of these four."

"Yes master" She answered.

"Good" Kallen said. She looked toward C.C... She gave her a look that said that she was in agreement of what was going to happen next.

"Die!" They said in hatred.

"Yes, mistresses" She said smiling. She pulled out her pistol and placed the barrel on her temple. She pulled the trigger. Blood flew out of the other side of her head and fell to the floor, creating a pool of blood.

"Ok?" Lelouch asked in wonder. "That's a thing. Any reason behind what you did?"

"Yeah, she's a bitch." They both replied angrily. "She's also the means of one of the reasons why you had to die to bring peace."

"I have to agree with them my lord." Jeremiah said stoically. "I am sorry that Villetta had to die but if anything was to happen and she regains her senses, she would be quite troublesome."

"Oh well" Lelouch answered. "I guess it cannot be helped. Not like we can turn back the hands of time."

"I will take care of the body." Jeremiah said. "Please excuse me."

He went somewhere for a few minutes and came back with a huge black bag. He put Villetta's body in it and was off. Kallen and C.C. looked satisfied. Suzaku was apparently indifferent due to the fact that she was unnecessary and troublesome. Sayoko agreed to the other girls' decision.

* * *

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Lelouch said. He was in his Zero outfit, and was looking at the security system that was installed.

"Whoa, this place is amazing." Tamaki said. "What the hell is this place?"

"As of now this place would be our hideout." Lelouch answered him.

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, we're comrades, after all." Lelouch answered.

"Do you mind if I ask what this place is?" Ohgi asked.

"It's his base underneath Ashford Academy. He also has two mobile bases roaming the city at all times." A blonde girl said answering her question. She was entering the room with Sayoko and C.C.

"Yes thank you Milly, I see that your grandfather has told you where to go." Lelouch said.

"Zero who are they? What is she talking about?" Inoue asked. "She's Britanian but she sounds like she's on our side."

"In your dreams, no Britanian would help elevens like us." Tamaki retorted. "She's probably a spy pretending to know Zero. Let's kill her now."

"Shinichiro Tamaki, do you really think killing one of our intelligence officers would be wise?" Lelouch warned him. "She is also a friend of mine. Do you really want to know what happens to those that hurt those I care for?"

Tamaki cringed. He knows the man is capable of doing the impossible. He thought of what could happen if the fight was actually personal. He could think of at least two things. One being him suddenly disappearing and the other being him getting tortured before being put to death. In either scenario he would be dead.

"Hi Milly" Kallen greeted her.

"Hello Kallen" She replied. A grin that should only belong to a perverted old man appeared on her face. "I see your hogging him to yourself again. Not fair."

"The early bird catches the worm." C.C. answered her locking her arms to Lelouch. Both girls glared at her and tried to gain a position somewhere on the masked teenager to which the Kozuki resistance watched in amusement besides Ohgi who had a vein showing on his forehead at how Kallen is acting. He finally gave up and found and told them to sit down. He faced the others.

"Sorry about that. Like Milly explained earlier this is our base under Ashford Academy. We also have two mobile bases that the Yamato Alliance is stationed to use." He explained. "The Kozuki resistance is primarily stationed on this base as well as Sayoko here for she has a separate mission that I assigned to her."

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asked. "This is a school after all."

In answer to his question, Lelouch removed his mask and showed his face to the resistance. They had a variety of expressions, mostly shock. They were too shocked to realize that the women sitting down had moved.

"A Britanian!" Tamaki said in disgust. "We've been taking orders from a stinking Britanian all along!"

"Who are you?" Ohgi asked in shock.

"Lelouch Vi Britania, the eleventh prince of the Holy Britanian Empire and seventeenth in line to the throne." He said in distaste. Formerly known as the Demon Emperor as well, he continued in his thoughts. "To answer your question, the Ashfords are friends of my late mother so the guardian and principal of the school allowed me to set up a base in the schools underground system."

"You're a prince?" Tamaki said in shock. "Not only a Britanian but also royalty."

"Then if we take you hostage, we might be able to get Japan back." Ohgi exclaimed. After those words left his mouth, he felt something sharp on his throat. Looking around, Kallen had her pouch knife on him and glaring at him. Inoue and Minami had guns pointed at their foreheads by C.C. and Tamaki and Yoshida were pinned to the ground with kunais pointed at their necks by Sayko. Milly was standing at the edge of the room with her hand placed on her forehead while sighing.

"Give me a reason Ohgi." Kallen threatened as she pulled her knife closer to his neck that it started to bleed a little. Her voice was low and her eyes were full of malice.

"Kallen, why?" Ohgi asked wondering why his surrogate sister was doing what she was doing.

"I've already lost someone I love once. " She replied. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "I am not going to stand by as I am about to lose another one."

"Kallen, C.C., Sayoko, you can stop now. It is not like they would gain anything from taking me hostage. "Lelouch said; however, they did not release them. "Afterall, we are talking about the man that sent his children to a country as bargaining chips then declares war on said country knowing full well that his children would be caught in the crossfire."

"What do you mean?" The resistance members asked.

"I mean that the emperor cares for no one but himself. He sees his family as nothing more than resources that he can use to further his ambition of conquering the world." He explained.

"You're just using us to off your father and take over the throne." Tamaki talked back. "You're just the same as he is."

"Do not ever compare me to that monster!" Lelouch roared. His stature changed. The pressure that he was emanating was the same as when he was called the demon. It was suffocating. The room was silenced with one glance. The temperature dropped. "That man who said that my mother's murder was old news. That man who tossed aside my sister for becoming blind and crippled. That man who sent his children to a foreign land as tools, only to discard them later for his quest for power. "

"I'm sorry." Ohgi said. He looked ashamed of himself for saying what he did. The others also had looks of shame on their faces.

"Me too" Tamaki said. He looked down to the ground to hide his face.

"It's alright." Lelouch said, regaining his previous composure. "You didn't know."

The meeting continued. The three women holding down the resistance released them. Lelouch continued to explain to them their objectives and resources. They were amazed at the security system that the boy had. They practically had the whole country in their fingertips. It also showed them that to his plans they were not really necessary and he was keeping them because he wanted to.

"There is also one other thing. I have a power called Geass. It is a power that manifest differently for each person depending on what they desire the most. My particular version of it can be called Absolute Obedience for I wish for control of certain aspects of my life." Lelouch said. He looked around. He found C.C. and Kallen giving him disapproving look, Sayoko and Milly not knowing how to take the information and the Kozuki Resistance in confusion and disbelief. "What it does is it compels anyone that I wish to do something once and they will not be able to disobey. The limits of it that I have knowledge of are that it requires eye contact and that it only works once on a target."

"That's impossible." Ohgi said.

"Impossible yet true" Lelouch said.

"Then prove it." Tamaki shouted.

'Poor idiot' Kallen thought.

" **Tamaki for the next few days you will shut your big mouth.** **"** Lelouch commanded. He activated his Geass and the bird sigil flew from his left eye into Tamaki's. When the man tried to speak, red rings formed around his irises and his mouth closed. He started grunting and making noise. He flailed his arms around angrily at his new found incapability to speak.

"Finally someone shuts him up." Yoshida said.

Tamaki glared at him. He kept trying to speak, only to fail at every attempt. The group tried hard not to laugh but could not help but grin at the man suffering before them. He rushed to Lelouch to attack him but Kallen kicked him in the balls and he fell, rolling around on the ground, crying in silence. Amazed the group looked at Lelouch then a thought suddenly formed in Ohgi's mind.

"How do we know you haven't been used it on us?" He said angrily. "For all we know, you could have Geassed us into doing your bidding."

"You're an idiot Ohgi." Kallen said. She was still glaring at him. "Didn't you just see Tamaki? I guess you weren't really listening to his explanation of his Geass weren't you? Can't you even realize that you are looking him directly in the eyes right now?"

"What do you mean?" Ohgi asked.

"Ohgi, I give you my word that besides Tamaki just now, no one here has been Geassed." Lelouch answered him. "I will not use this power recklessly for if I by mistake make a command I did not mean even as a joke, I could kill someone or start genocide. I will only use it if necessary."

"Ok I will believe you for now." Ohgi said hesitantly. "This is only because Kallen believes you."

"That is fine. Now onto lighter matters, this place is well equipped. We would be using this as our main base." Lelouch said. "This group will be on hired on school grounds as cover. This way there will always be someone here besides Sayoko to respond to anything that might happen. Ohgi because you are a former teacher you have been given the position of a math teacher. Inoue and Minami will be hired as nurses in the infirmary. Yoshida will be hired as a librarian. Tamaki you will be part of my security staff. This will be difficult because there will be discrimination. It will be a test of your resolve."

"Yes sir" They replied in unison.

"Good there are also training simulators here. I want you to train in both knightmare and combat skills. I want us to be ready of any situation." Lelouch said.

* * *

"Shirley, Shirley" Milly called to Shirley. The girl was in her own world. Her face was flushed and her eyes were in a daze. She looked like God had just performed a miracle. The blonde bombshell just put her fingers on her forehead and sighed. Looking at the person beside Shirley was the object of their affection. She cannot blame her if she was in this state. It was a miracle in itself that Lelouch had come with them on the train to Lake Kawaguchi. He was usually a recluse because he was always taking care of his sister. Giving up on calling her friend verbally she pulled her hand back and slapped Shirley.

"Ow!" Shirley shouted as she placed her hands to her cheeks. "What the hell was that for?"

"Finally she comes back to earth." Milly said. "I know Lelouch is here but can you at least not drool all over him."

"I am not drooling." She retorted. She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Now, now, don't be shy." Milly said with a teasing grin. "We can stay up all night talking about the guys we like."

"But isn't that just Lelouch?" Nina asked.

"Not really, it's not like you like Lulu don't you." Shirley said. An overwhelming pressure emanating from her that was saying that if Nina answered wrong she would be dead. All Nina could do was look away and stay silent.

"And you tell me I'm possessive." Milly said glancing at Lelouch.

"Yes you are. Different levels though, I find Shirley to be more of the: if I don't say yes this will become a horror movie." Lelouch replied smirking at Shirley. Her mouth dropped open and could not respond. She made a chibi look on her face with watery eyes and hands connected.

They entered the tunnel. The train turned dark. Nina started making fists with her hands and had a tormented look over her face. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"It's alright Nina. We're here for you. I won't let anything happen to those I care about." He said in a comforting tone while placing his hand over her left hand. Shirley seeing the scene glared at Nina while Milly was looking at the scene with interest and a terrifying smile.

"Yes, but…" Nina said. She was scared of Elevens for reasons unknown. It will be hard for her to accept them as equals for she sees them as oppressors.

"We'll be with you the whole time." Lelouch said as he smiled at the frightened young lady. Her shivering stopped and managed to return a smile.

"Thank you" She said.

* * *

In the Black Knights' headquarters underneath Ashford, the core members of the group are going about with their duties. Tamaki and Yoshida were practicing in the simulators under Zero's orders because they are the weakest ones in a knightmare battle. Inoue is sifting through the medical reports from Zero's research team and was finding them amazing on the money and time that was spent on the research.

"Man, first we can't even get our hands on a truck, and then this kid comes along and provides us with weapons, bases, supplies and technology." Inoue said.

"I know right?" Minami responded going through the security system of the settlement. "I can't believe we have feed on almost every part of Japan. Not even the higher ups of the military have that kind of access."

"You said it." Ohgi said. He has rubbing a bandage on his neck. He was trying to think of reasons why Kallen would do such a thing but always arrived to the same conclusion. His phone rang. On the other line was Izumi. "Hello"

"Ohgi turn on the tv. You have to see the news." Izumi said. They turned the screen to the news. C.C., Kallen and Sayoko entered the room. The Japan Liberation Front has taken over talks over the sakuradite. They have taken hostages. It showed many of the people from the talks. Some visitors and the Student Council, the group froze when they saw who was within the group of hostages. It was their leader Lelouch.

"Izumi I'll have to call you back." Ohgi said. He turned to the three that have just entered. "What the hell is he doing there?"

"Well mostly on a field trip that I did not agree on but he went anyway something about having an ominous premonition." C.C. said.

"Wait, he had a bad feeling about it and he still went." Ohgi continued. "Why?"

"I know he's such an idiot." Kallen said. She gritted her teeth.

"It's because he does not like the people he cares about to be caught in the crossfire." C.C. replied. She grabbed her jacket and turned to leave. "Relax, he made a contingency plan if something like this was to ever happen. Everyone let's go."

* * *

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers you are still Britannians. You are the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still, be quiet and you'll be fine. If you don't..." Kusakabe said.

"Lulu" Shirley said while clinging onto Lelouch's jacket.

"Lelouch" Milly called. Their eyes met and a silent question was passed between them. He nodded in response to her call.

Lelouch looked around the room to see a pink haired girl with glasses hiding among the crowd. She was behind two of her guards and looking around to see if anyone had recognized her.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Ohgi asked on the phone. He and some of the members were in a yacht on the docks of the hotel. They used the time when the military was trying to approach the hotel by water to dock unnoticed.

"Here's what he said to do." C.C. replied. She explained the original hotel jacking plan and what they did. She had them ready C4's to target the support beams of the building. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" Ohgi replied.

"Ok get ready." C.C. ordered. "Kallen and I will steal a media van for now and make our way inside using that. Once were inside you can move out and carry out your mission."

"Wait that's impossible, you won't get through the military with a van; especially with what you're wearing right now." Ohgi said. "Cornelia will shoot you on sight."

"No she won't." C.C. replied. "She's confused at the moment."

* * *

The military operation went the same as last time. They had sent in their mass produced knightmares only to be shot by the terrorists' linear cannon. Kusakabe and his men retaliated by pushing people of the roof the hotel. They were prepping to send the Lancelot through. They were stopped Cornelia and her guard.

"Well well, we meet again, Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us?" She asked while pulling out her gunblade. There was something off that C.C. noticed. For someone who is threatening to kill you, why is her finger not on the trigger? Lelouch must have done a great job at messing up her mind. She thought. "Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. And so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here."

"Cornelia, which would you choose: Clovis, who is dead, or Euphiemia, who is alive?" Lelouch asked from a recording.

"Ah!" Cornelia cringed.

"It's within my power to save Euphemia for you." Lelouch continued from his recording.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about." Cornelia answered,

"I said that I'm able to rescue her." The recording continued.

"Attention all forces let Zero pass. I repeat, let Zero pass." Cornelia ordered.

A grin appeared behind the mask. She turned off the recording and placed the recorder in the pocket of the suit.

* * *

The hostages were bunched up in a single room for easier watch. There were three guards, one circling around the hostages like a vulture waiting for the death of its prey.

"An Eleven" Nina said.

"What did you say?" The guard asked in anger. He pointed his gun at her.

"We're not Elevens! We're Japanese! Damn it!" He shouted.

"Yes we're aware of that. Just lay off of her." Milly rebutted.

"Then correct her." He continued. "We are not called Elevens."

"Fine, we'll correct her." Shirley replied, giving the man a glare.

"How dare you speak like that to me? You three, come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson." The soldier threatened.

"Here I thought that the JLF were all trained to be honorable soldiers." Lelouch taunted. "I guess it only applies to the Miracle Worker Tohdoh, Katase and the Four Holy Swords."

"Why you" The soldier exclaimed as he shifted his aim from Nina to Lelouch.

"Lulu what are you doing?" Shirley asked hysterically. Milly was giving him a disapproving look.

"I guess I was right. You men have no honor." Lelouch said. Now they all had their guns pointing at him.

"Here is a good question to you gentlemen." He continued as he looked at the other two soldiers in the room. "Was your oath as soldiers just for the Japanese or to the people who could not protect themselves?"

"We are protecting the people." A soldier said.

"By taking innocent lives as hostages?" Lelouch asked sarcastically. "What fine guardians you are."

"This is war boy!" One of them said losing his cool. He shot at the ceiling.

"War you say. I think you are having a misconception on who you are supposed to be waging war with." He retorted. "You are at war with Britania not the innocent people who live under it."

"Who are you to talk about our war plans?" He asked angrily.

"An objective observer who was sent to Japan as a bargaining chip before the war started and lived through it." Lelouch said. He thought of a good rouse to get him to Kusakabe. "I am Lelouch Calares, second son of Duke Calares. If you want a bargaining chip for the government then here I am packed and ready."

"You're a duke's son." A soldier said. "No wonder you're so arrogant, bring him the colonel."

"Are you ok Nina? Are you hurt?" Lelouch asked. He gave her a comforting smile.

"Huh? No" She responded. A faint blush appeared on her cheek. She then realized what he has just done. "Lelouch, don't."

The soldiers radioed to their superior to report and get authorization. One of the soldiers pointed his gun to Lelouch's back and nudged him to move towards the exit. The Student Council looked on in horror as their vice president is being escorted to his probable death. Before he left, he turned to look at the pink haired girl in group and winked. The teenage girl looked surprise at the action that was taken by a man who is going to his apparent death but kept quiet. He was led to a conference room in the building. The soldiers knocked on the door and entered with him.

"Sir this is the hostage we radioed about." The soldier said. "He claims to be Duke Calares son."

Kusakabe took a glance at the student. He recognized the young man from somewhere. He pondered for a minute, sifting through his memory looking for that time that he had met the boy. A grin grew on his face.

"You men made a mistake of the identity but you did a good job all the same." Kusakabe said. "Zero let me introduce Lelouch Vi Britania, the eleventh prince of Britania and sixteenth in line for the throne."

Lelouch entered the room and the soldier who brought him left. He walked to the far end of the room so that everyone was in his field of vision. His persona of Zero was taking over.

"May pose a question colonel?" He asked in boredom.

"Of course your highness you are a guest after all." Kusakabe said.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?" He asked.

"To gain attention, I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet." Kusakabe exclaimed.

"How stale" Lelouch declared.

"What? Why you arrogant..."One of the gueards said.

"Explain what you mean by that, your highness." Kusakabe asked.

"Do you really not see the reason why Katase and Tohdoh did not take such actions?" Lelouch asked.

"They are cowards and do not do not rise up to their duty as Japnesee." Kusakabe replied.

"There's no saving you. You people are vain and obsolete." He said. "You do not even realize that the Britanians wanted to have someone to pin someone as the enemy and here you are giving them what they wanted. Quite stupid don't you agree?"

At this Kusakabe had lost his temper, he leapt towards the youth and drew his sword. Zero turned around to not face the boy. His eyes gained a bird like sigil.

"Die!" He said. The men placed the barrel of their riffles in their mouths and fired. Kusakabe committed seppuku. C.C. took off her helmet and passed it to Lelouch. He then opened his coat and took out a parcel from inside. He handed it to her. It had her Black Knights uniform. She began changing.

"You do know I can see you right?" Lelouch asked.

"You've seen more of me than this. Now stop being a prude and start changing." C.C. said. She removed the suit and passed it to Lelouch. She noticed a ring amongst the clothes. It had a princess cut diamond along with two emeralds on the center and was held in place by what seems to be the Geass symbol. There were engravings that 'My witch, my accomplice, my beam of support, and one of my queens'. She smiled at the object and placed it on her finger. She went beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My demon, yes"

After changing they heard a noise outside. People dressed in black came in. They were wearing visors and were armed with M-4 assault rifles. Seeing C.C., they saluted Zero.

"Is the preparations done?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes sir" Yoshida answered.

"Then let's evacuate the civilians." Lelouch ordered.

* * *

"What about the cameras in Van 3?" Diethard asked as he shouted to the people on the other line.

"I told you Zero took the van." The man on the other end of the line reasoned.

"Well then, let's hope we pick up a signal from them. What are you doing, Zero? Wasn't that part of your plan... to show us something?" Diethard asked in obsessive admiration. "We've got it. "

* * *

"My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." Zero said.

"Of all the brazen audacity... If we attack you those people will quickly become your hostages, won't they?" Cornelia snarled.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We, are the Black Knights." Zero exclaimed."We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished."

* * *

"You heard me right, I said let it run. Liable? I'll be the one responsible for this." Diethard shouted.

* * *

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens." Zero said. "We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be."

"Those of you with power, fear us. Those of you without it, rally behind us. We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world." Zero exclaimed as he gestured his hands to his side.

* * *

The next morning, Lelouch went to the mobile truck of the ASEECs unit. He was met by Suzaku and Cecile.

"Good morning Suzaku, Miss Cecile" He said.

"Good morning Lelouch" They both said.

They led him inside the truck. The truck was small and only fit a few people with the Lancelot. Lloyd can be seen on the computer adjusting some programming data for the Lancelot. He noticed the newcomer and gestured him to take a seat. Lelouch and Suzaku entered the truck. The door closed and the truck started moving. Cecile probably thought that it would give them more privacy if no one walked by and heard them.

"Well now, I guiess you are the investor that is interested in my work." Lloyd said. "That's lot of curiosity in someone so young."

"Yes, Earl Asplund" Lelouch said. "Your work holds plenty of potential and room to grow in the right environment and funding. That is why I am here."

"You know that my loyalty is to science and not with people." Lloyd warned.

"That is why exactly I chose you." Lelouch continued. He explained his interest in the work and his thoughts and ideas to the mad scientist. What he said made the scientist give a creepy smile.

"Hmm, very interesting" He said. "Yes I'll do it."

"Lloyd this will be the best decision you've ever made." Lelouch declared with a similar deranged grin. He handed Lloyd a cheque and an ID card for his research facility.

* * *

"Your majesty the prisoner has arrived." A guard informed.

"Good, make sure to treat him well." Charles said. He grinned as he looked at the distant cogs. "My errant son, you seem to be doing well. Now, what will be your next move?"


	8. Chapter 8 : Preparation for War

**Hello readers, again thank you for the support, the corrections, and advice for this fanfic.**

 **Thank you synbad2. Yes it was an error I forgot to correct because I originally planned to have Sayoko with them.**

 **I can't seem to decide whether to let Rolo live or die. If you guys would mind giving your opinion on the matter. Just leave it in the review section. It would be a big help to see what people want to do with him.**

* * *

"The EU is starting an offensive along the El Alamein front. We can't go on dragging our feet around here. I want to solidify domestic affairs. It's high time Area 11 was made a satellite nation.  
For that to happen we need to stamp out terrorism, of course. But another major problem is the rampant abuse of Refrain amongst the Eleven. Productivity is plummeting." Cornelia said. "It's coming in on the Chinese Federation's Kyushu route. We have to put an end to it."

"Yes, but be careful." Euphemia answered.

"You as well, I don't want you leaving the settlement." Cornelia said.

"Cornelia, I have something important to tell you." Euphemia said. "Not here though."

They moved from to Cornelia's office. They scanned the area for any interlopers that could be listening and any bugs in the room. Cornelia then locked the door of the room and sat at her desk.

"OK Euphie, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Cornelia asked.

"Remember the Lake Kawasguchi incident, where I was taken as one of the hostages?" Euphie asked.

"How can I forget?" Cornelia answered angrily.

"Well as the events unfolded. There was this girl that the soldiers harassed for calling them Elevens." Euphie said. "There was this boy that saved her."

"Typical boyfriend- girlfriend story, for a commoner he was brave though." Cornelia said bored of the story.

"He said that he was the son of Duke Calares." Euphie said.

"Hmm, he could be useful to us then." Cornelia said. "Did you get his name?"

"Cornelia, I think it was Lelouch." Euphie said.

"Then Duke Calares has some questions from me that he needs to answer." Cornelia said as she lifted her head. Her eyes were now looking like slits instead of irises; killing intent was evident in them.

* * *

Kallen woke up in her bed in the Stadtfeld Mansion. The sun was not even up. It was three in the morning but she could not fall back to sleep. She decided that she would not be able to sleep so she went to the kitchen to get a snack. Upon exiting the room, a crash was heard.

"You broke another one." A woman said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry milady, I'll clean it up at once." Mrs. Kozuki apologized.

"You Eleven pig, can't you do anything right, besides selling your body that is?" She sneered.

"Leave her alone bitch." Kallen shouted and stepped in front her mother. She glared at the blonde woman in her mid-thirties.

"Oh someone's trying to act tough." She mocked. "You're lucky your father is back in the homeland. No fighting ones blood I guess."

"You're the one who's enjoying dad not being around." Kallen retorted. "Aren't you?"

"Such an arrogant girl, know your place. If it were not for your father and his name, you are nothing more than an Eleven." She said.

"At least I don't put on a white hat and pretend to be a saint." Kallen replied.

"Hmph" She puffed, admitting defeat of this argument. She passed by Kallen and stood before the maid. She looked at the maid with anger and disgust. She looked at her step daughter with malice in her eyes. She then spat on the Eleven at her feet.

"That is it!" Kallen snapped. "You whiny, narcissistic, bitchy temptress, go to hell."

Kallen charged towards her step mother and round housed her to the face. She was sent flying from the force. She fell unconscious upon landing. A huge bruise was visibly forming on her face.

"We are not staying here any longer." She declared as she grabbed her mom to her room and packed their things.

"Kallen wait." Mrs. Kozuki said. "You must think this through. Where will you stay? What would happen to you?"

"I don't care. All I know is that this place is going to kill us one way or the other." Kallen replied.

When all their things were packed, Kallen exited the house with her mother. They were greeted by a Britanian boy with raven black hair, a blonde girl with a perverted gin and a man with an afro in front of a limo. They were shocked at the event that occurred and were trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Lelouch, Milly, Ohgi why are you here." Kallen said. Ohgi had started picking up their bags and placing them on the trunk of the limousine.

"I figured you would get sick of this place sooner or later." Lelouch said. He tossed her two set of keys.

"What is this for?" Kallen asked.

"Keys to our house" Lelouch said.

"Our house?" Kallen said, confused of the situation. Delusions started going through Kallen's head. Her face had become a brighter shade than the Guren.

"Kallen, even though you are free to do as you please. I still feel that eloping with a boy is…" Mrs. Kozuki said. Steam came out Kallen's ears. Milly was watching the scene completely entertained.

"WAITWHATAREYOUSAYINGMOMIT'SNOTLIKETHATLETMEEXPLAIN." Kallen shouted. Her voice was in falsetto. Everyone around her was covering their ears. She began shouting gibberish to block off any answer that was to come in.

"Kallen there is no need to hide it from me." Mrs. Kozuki said. "You have been spending plenty of time outside the house. Sometimes coming back past midnight and not eating anything at all. You also leave so early in the morning at times."

"I…um…uh" Kallen tried to say something but was too embarrassed to.

"Sorry Mrs. Kozuki, we did not mean to hide it." Lelouch said.

"It's haha-ue to you young man." Mrs. Kozuki cut him off. Kallen took a deeper shade of red, covering her face trying to escape from reality. Lelouch and Ohgi were taken aback. Milly started laughing on the side from the show.

"Yes ma'am" Lelouch answered quickly.

"Kaa-san what are you saying?" Kallen said in her high pitched tone.

"It's not really a secret that you and he were in that kind of relationship. It's written all over your face" Mrs. Kozuki answered. She smiled at her daughter and gave her a knowing look. "I don't know of anyone who would share their home quite willingly to someone that he is not close to."

"I will explain everything but I think we should go to the house first." Lelouch said.

"I agree." Mrs. Kozuki said.

They went inside the limo and went off. Inside Kallen was sitting beside Lelouch with a pillow on her face still trying to escape reality. Ohgi, Milly, and Mrs. Kozuki were talking about the various things, such as: current events, school life, and other things. Once they were at the Lamperouge residence, they were escorted towards the living room.

"Lelouch, what is your relationship to my daughter?" Mrs. Kozuki asked.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Lelouch replied.

"I see." Mrs. Kozuki said. "Why exactly are we here?"

"I figured that Kallen would get sick of her home environment." He said. "So I prepared ahead of time."

"I see." Mrs. Kozuki said again. "What do I do now? I am unemployed and I do not think that there would be someone who would hire someone like me in the settlement."

"Already taken cared of Mrs. Kozuki" Lelouch answered. Mrs. Kozuki eyes narrowed. "I mean haha-ue."

"Ok, are you hiring me to be a maid of this household?" Mrs. Kozuki asked. Kallen looked at Lelouch. She was worried that he had taken her mother from the servitude of the Stadtfeld family to put her back under him.

"No I think we have enough of that." Lelouch answered.

"You are being hired by the Ashford Academy to manage the maintenance system. That includes the schedules of the personnel who keep the school running without problems." Milly answered. She sat down on one of the couches near the fireplace.

"Thank you Lelouch" Kallen said. She ran to him, tackling him to the ground in what seems to be an extremely tight hug.

"If I could see you smile like this, I would do anything." Lelouch said as he returned her hug.

"You're the best." Kallen said.

"You're terrible Lelouch." Milly said. "You're such a womanizer."

This instigated a rather long conversation regarding Lelouch's relationships with women. Mostly, it was Kallen's mother interrogating him. When all was clear and they got the seal of approval from Mrs. Kozuki, C.C. came in to bring Kallen's things to their bedroom. It was going to be a long day for Lelouch.

* * *

"Wow, it's amazing." A recruit said.

"These are Glassgows, aren't they?" Another recruit said.

"Burais, these are Japanese modification." A senior member said.

"I've never seen these before." The recruit said.

"Man, the Black Knights have gotta some serious muscle." The first recruit said. "I heard these were just there transition machines too."

"It wasn't easy to sign up with the BK." Another recruit said. "Inoue-senpai what are those things?"

"Kolto tubes, these things are wonderful. You just put someone in and it fills up with a liquid that helps someone recover exponentially." Inoue said.

"Too bad it can't stop a person from dying though." Minami said.

"Still, Zero's research teams are amazing for coming up with this. It's a medical advancement that is decades ahead of its time even by Britanian standards. I heard that Zero is giving them enormous amount of funding." Ohgi said. "Have you seen Kallen's machine? That thing is incredible."

"I know right. If it weren't for the power consumption she can keep firing that arm from long range wipe out the enemy before they get to us." Izumi said. "Guren Mk II I think it was called."

"A completely Japanese made knightmare frame." A recruit said.

"Man, Zero is giving Kallen some major fire power." Yoshida said.

"What is that Gefyun thing anyway?" Izumi said, looking at Ohgi.

"No clue. You guys have anything on it?" Ohgi answered. He looked to the others for answers but received heads going one side to the other.

"No nothing." Izumi's subordinate said.

"Maybe we should ask Kallen. She might know." Minami said. "By the way Ohgi, is Kallen and Zero..."

"I'm not really fond of people gossiping about me." Zero said as he came into their range of vision. They jumped from their places and straightened their postures. Lelouch found it funny that adults are acting like that in front of him. "In regards of the Gefyun it is a tool we can use for victory."

"If you say so" Izumi said.

"By the way Zero" Ohgi said. "We got some weird intel here from a Britanian who wants to join up with the Black Knights."

"Diethard Reid, am I correct?" Zero asked. Ohgi nodded his head. "The information is legitimate then. I have done some background check on Mr. Reid. He is Britanian who is sick of the façade that it is showing and is hoping that I would bring it all to a complete halt."

"Ok` Ohgi said.

"Prepare for a trip. This weekend we're going to the mountains" Zero said to everyone. "First we get you more experience."

"Yes sir." The Black Knights responded.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Marianne asked. She was shouting in C.C.'s mind. "He was supposed to lose to Nelly but he destroyed her!"

"You're the one who thought he was going to lose." C.C. replied. "I told you not to underestimate him."

"Still that was too much of a one sided match." Marianne said. "Are you sure that you do not know what his plans are?"

"You don't trust me?" C.C. asked annoyed.

"No just wondering though." Marianne said coyly. "You seem more distant lately."

'Shit, she knows something.' C.C. thought.

"Why is he doing this rebellion anyway?" Marianne asked. "Is it for Nunnally or is it to find the one who killed me?"

"Both" C.C. answered.

"Then why didn't he ask about me when he was confronting Clovis?" Marianne asked.

"If he told you everything, He was too busy getting tortured by me to be asked any questions." C.C. deadpanned.

"Nice handiwork by the way." Marianne complimented before laughing. "He couldn't stop shivering at the mention of your name."

"Thanks" C.C. said.

"What the heck did you do to him?" Marianne asked. "The trauma he received seems to be on par to what happened to the numbers when they got conquered."

"Well I kind of turned him into a girl then slowly killed him by shooting him one joint at a time." C.C. said. "He screamed in pain then I would step on the wounds."

"Forget I asked." Marianne said.

"Don't have the stomach for it?" C.C. asked. "There are worse things that could've happened to him you know."

"I know but still, forget I asked." Marianne said. "Too bad, I was hoping he would trust you by now. I guess he still has trust issues after what happened from seven years ago."

"Yeah, Marianne if you don't mind I have a nice box of pizza calling my name." C.C. said.

"OK" Marianne answered. "Talk to you later."

"Soon" C.C. sighed as she reminded herself of how much longer before they destroy the Sword of Akasha and destroy Charles and Marianne again.

* * *

Mrs. Kozuki was in the study listening to Sayoko of what her duties are and what she needs to do. She is still having a hard time understanding things and her motor skills are not on par of that of a normal person because of her addiction. Lelouch came in asking how she was doing in her new charge.

"I'm fine Lelouch." Mrs. Kozuki said. "Thank you."

"That's god t hear haha-ue." Lelouch replied. "Miss Sayoko, would you mind giving me a couple of minutes with her?"

"Of course master Lelouch" Sayoko responded. "Just giving me a call when you are done"

"Thank you" Lelouch said. The maid left the room. He turned his attention back to Kallen's mother. He noticed that there were less puncture marks on her arm from the Refrain. Kallen must be doing an excellent job of keeping her from needing to go back to the past to be happy. "Haha-ue, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes what is it Lelouch?" Mrs. Kozuki answered. She gave him a big smile as she was expecting the question.

"It is about Refrain." Lelouch said.

"Yes" Mrs. Kozuki wondered.

"Um... I don't know how to say this." Lelouch said awkwardly.

"Are you using it?" Mrs. Kozuki said. She looked disappointed. "Does Kallen know?"

"No I don't use it. I have your daughter to thank for that. Last time I checked she'll kill me if she sees me with a syringe again." Lelouch said. "What I meant to talk to you about was your use of it."

"You know about it?" Mrs. Kozuki asked.

"Yes, Kallen talked to me about it once… It was during my moment of weakness." Lelouch answered. He looked grim. He remembered that everything that happened before that event. How Shirley confessed to him with her dying breath. "There is a way to stop."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes" Lelouch answered. He told her about Geass and everything else besides the fact that they are from the future and that he is Zero. He told her what it could d and the repercussions of what would happen if abuse of it. He told her that he would not use it unless necessary. She was surprised that he was a Britanian Prince and that he knew that her daughter was a resistance fighter and he did not care about it. "The decision is still yours. Would you like me to use my Geass on you?"

"Yes, that would be great if you could take away my addiction." Mrs. Kozuki answered.

"Well then haha-ue, **you will not take Refrain ever again.** " Lelouch commanded. The bird sigil appeared in his left eye. The symbol flew from it to Mrs. Kozuki's eyes. Red rings appeared around her irises. Lelouch smiled at Kallen's mother. "OK, it may be a tough few times few months because of the withdrawal but I know that you are strong and that you will get through it no problem."

"Thank you Lelouch" Mrs. Kozuki said. "Now, about Kallen being in a resistance group, how long did you know?"

"A very long time and please the Black Knights are protectors of those without power not a terrorist group." Lelouch corrected. "Kallen is very brave for standing up for what she believes in."

"I know." She answered. A worried look appeared on her face then changed to that of an inquisitive one when she realized something. "How did you know she was a Black Knight?"

"It's because I am the one who stands in judgement to those in power." Lelouch said. He used the same charismatic voice he uses when in character as Zero. He also used those gestures that draw and entice the masses to flock to his side. "I will create this world to a much gentler place."

"Wow" Mrs. Kozuki said in awe. She just found out that her daughter's boyfriend was Zero. Judging from the look of admiration and wonderment, she was a fan of the mask vigilante. She then went into her own world. It took a few minutes for her to snap back to reality. She again looked worried at the fact the dangerous night life of his daughter and probable son-in-law. "Lelouch, what you are doing, it could get the both of you killed."

"I know, what I am doing I believe in. I always try to keep those I care about out of harm's way; however, do you think that your daughter would listen to me on this matter?" Lelouch countered.

"Point taken, still you cannot stop a mother from worrying." Mrs. Kozuki replied.

"Haha-ue, if my word is worth anything to you. I promise that I would do everything in my power to keep Kallen from harm's way." Lelouch said. He knelt down in the same manner as a knight giving an oath. "This I swear to you on my honor and as a person."

"Go with my blessing." Mrs. Kozuki smiled and patted Lelouch on the head. Lelouch stood up and started for the door. Before he left, she winked at Lelouch. "Lelouch, no grandchildren until you finish school okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered. He left the room with a crimson face. He bumped into Kallen entering the room.

"Oh, Morning Lelouch, what were you and kaa-san talking about?" Kallen asked. Lelouch's face went to a deeper shade of red.

"Descendants" Lelouch whispered to her ear. Her face was now turning the same shade of red as him. He gave her a soft and gentle kiss and walked away. She was left with a dumbfounded expression and more curiosity. She was too embarrassed to ask her mother what it was. If it could make the man who took over the world look like that then it must have been bad.

* * *

"Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh, this arrived for you." A soldier said, handing him a letter. His eyes had red rings around his irises.

"Thank you private, return to your duties" Tohdoh said. He put the letter into his pocket and went to the meeting.

The felt that it was redundant besides his orders to take the Four Holy Swords to Kyoto to get the custom Burais everything else was the same. There was the speech to bolster moral from the general because there was not really much they are doing. There were strategies that being planned but have not been applied because there have been no opportunity. Lastly, there was the new addition to the meetings which consisted of the Black Knights. They are still wondering what bthese new upstarts are doing for they have not shown any ill will to either Britanians or Elevens. They judged everyone equally which served more to the Elevens' advantage because they are Numbers and it is Britanian culture to oppress the numbers, He could not help but wonder what was in the letter he just received. He did not have any immediate family left in Area 11. His friends were in the Japan Liberation Front. Who would send this?

"Tohdoh.. Tohdoh.. Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh" General Katase called. Tohdoh snapped back into reality. "Good you're back with us. As I was saying our intelligence network have nothing on the Black Knights and most of the undercover agents we send defect to them. Any suggestions on the course of action from the Miracle Worker?"

Tohdoh's face went sour. He hated the title. It was because the burden of having done an accomplishment such as that made the people look to him for what they call miracles. They never really saw that what took to get that so called miracle was the bloo, sweat and, tears of all the people that survived as well as died in that battle. If it were truly a miracle then there wouldn't have been any casualties.

"None" He said annoyed.

"Well if there are no other questions. Meeting adjourned, back to your post men." General Katase said.

Tohdoh was the first to leave the room followed by his men. He reached into his pocket for the letter that was given to him. The Four Holy Swords looked at the letter knowing that the man never got any mail. They wondered who it was from. They saw that there was nothing on the back of the envelope. Asahina smiled teasingly to Chiba.

"A love letter" Asahina said while nudging Chiba. "You have competition."

"Clam it." Chiba retorted. "It's probably orders straight from Kyoto."

"I don't remember them sending their orders by mail." Urabe said.

Tohdoh sighed. He ignored his men's idle chatter and opened the letter. He skimmed through the letter. He could recognioze the handwriting but could not remember from where. After reading through the letter, he dropped it and ran back to the meeting room. The Four Holy Swords were astounded at what happened. What could make the calm Kyoshiro Tohdoh act in such a manner? They were now more curious at the contents of the piece of paper. They read it and followed the man in his stride towards the meeting room.

* * *

Lelouch was in the hallway talking to Milly. They were discussing the events that transpired at the Black Knights main base. What were said and what would be done. They talked about the future course of actions. Of course Lelouch left the part that he knew some parts of the immediate future until they reached the door to the Student Council room.

"OK, I need to meet grandfather about something." Milly said. "I'll see you later."

"OK, see you later." Lelouch replied. He opened the door and found the room dark. He heard panting noises.

"Ahhh, yes" A figure said in a high pitched voice. "Yes Lelouch more."

Lelouch head turned so fast that it almost snapped off. There was someone standing on the table by the look of the silhouette it was female. Lelouch found it odd. It looked like the girl's skirt and underwear were down her knees. She was mounted on the table. The silhouette continued its motion going back and forth on the table. Variable pace of breathing still evident, Lelouch unnoticed went behind the figure. It was Nina. On the table Lelouch saw a picture of the student council.

"Ahem" Lelouch coughed. This made Nina jump. She turned around to find the object of her pleasure. She squealed, pulled up her skirt and went into fetal position to cover her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" Nina said terrified of what might happen next.

"Sorry for what?" Lelouch asked.

"I…um" Nina stuttered.

"Nina" Lelouch smiled. "I would never judge. If anything, I could say that someone from that picture makes you want to sing from the rooftops."

"Yes there is one." Nina replied. She blushed as she tried to hide her face and the rest of her body.

"Then there is nothing to be ashamed of." Lelouch said. "Everyone has their quirks."

"Really, I can't find anything from you." Nina debated. She looked at Lelouch. "Besides lacking physical strength."

"Keep this a secret, I hate Britania." Lelouch confessed.

"Really?" Nina asked.

"Yes, it was because" Lelouch said, He told her about what happened during his stay in Japan. Though he did not tell her he was royalty. He told her how he watched as the planes carpet bombed the cities. The soldiers attacking the Kururugi Shrine. How he walked through a valley of bones carrying Nunnally on his back with Suzaku.

"I'm sorry." Nina said.

"It's alright, the past is the past. There is nothing one can do to change that." Lelouch said. He found the irony of his words funny as he himself was sent back to the past with a mission of changing it. "Now that you understand that we all have our flaws. How about we take a walk?"

"Let's" Nina replied brightly. She pulled her underwear up and fastened her skirt. They went out of Ashford and into a park. They discussed various thing, from their school life to what their plans are for the future which Lelouch joked about him becoming the 99th emperor of Britania.

"By the way Nina, How is your research on splitting the Uranium isotope going?" Lelouch asked.

"You know about that." Nina responded. "You always looked so uninterested that I thought you didn't care what I was doing."

"Hardly, with proper equipment and funding your research can help millions." Lelouch said enthusiastically at same time he gave her a bright smile. It then turned grim. "It can also be used to end many."

"Yes that's true." Nina said.

"What is your view on this?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, it depends, if my research was used as a weapon would it not be more efficient because it will wipe out the enemy?" Nina said.

"Yes but what is an enemy?" Lelouch continued. They sat on one of the benches that is near the food stalls. "Do we shoot someone because we do not understand each other?"

"No, but people in the military..." Nina said

"What would you do if they fire it on top of the Tokyo settlement?" Lelouch said. Nina placed her hands to cover her face. Her fingers were apart that showed her eyes. They were in horror at the realization of what her study can do. "It would end the lives of innocent people; Elevens and Britanians, it would kill men, women children. You would be responsible for it because you designed the thing. Would you be able to carry their blood on your hands?"

"I see your point I will stop my research." Nina said. Tears were forming in her eyes. They showed guilt and anguish.

"I never said that you needed to stop it. It just needs to be redirected in another direction." Lelouch said. Nina's face brightened. He had given her hope once again on what she is doing. "I was just showing you that people no matter where they came from."

"Come on, what's the matter?" A teenager said. He kicked a vendor on the ground. "Aren't you gonna cry?"

"Buddy, just say you're sorry." Another one said.

"Why don't we perform an experiment? Here is the question. Who would you like me to help? Depending on your answer I might do what you say." Lelouch said. He smirked at Nina and turned her towards the scene. Nina cheeks flushed. "I will grant the answer to this question."

"I…ugh…" Nina said indecisively. She was shaking. Her fear of Elevens getting the better of her, she tried to avert her eyes only to meet Lelouch's. They were looking at her with expectation. She knew the right thing to do but she was scared.

"It's OK Nina. Maybe you are just too afraid to give an answer to this. I guess I'll leave you here to ponder. See you tomorrow." Lelouch said.

As he left, Nina looked at Lelouch's back as it inched further away from her. She then remembered his story and the fact that he was under the care of Elevens before they were invaded. She then looked at the teenagers oppressing the hotdog vendor. She was disgusted. She started moving towards them. She was no longer shaking.

"Stop it!" She shouted. "Leave this man alone."

"What the hell do you want?" The boy said. "Feeling for this Eleven, are you?"

"Yes and I wish you would leave them alone." Nina said.

"Wish granted." Lelouch said from behind her. A bird sigil flew from his left eye and into the teenagers.

"Yeah, you're right this is boring." One of them said as they left.

"They got bored pretty quick." Lelouch said. He helped the vendor to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you" He said. He was holding his head probably from getting hit. "Huh? A Britanian Student! What can I get for you?"

"Two ice-creams please" Lelouch said.

"You seem to doing better." Lelouch pointed out. "You stopped shaking. Even with that man over there."

"Yes, thanks to you." Nina said. She smiled that she had gotten better. She may still be afraid of the Elevens but at least now she knows that everyone can commit evil no matter their heritage.

"It was all you." Lelouch said.

"Still, thanks" Nina said. "By the way about what you were talking about earlier, you're right I should redirect the objective of the experiment. It would take some time, not to mention the money I spent on it. It would take a whole lot of money."

She sighed. She looked depressed that she had to start her research all over again. She did look much calmer to Lelouch. They stopped in front of a building.

"If you had insane amount of funding and equipment, would you still do it?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course I would." Nina replied.

He slid an ID card to the buildings entrance. The door opened and they went in. The place was amazing. Technology, researchers, and scientist can be found everywhere. They were testing various things from refracting and focusing light on a crystal to what looked like a quantum accelerator on an object. Lelouch stopped once they reached a room.

"Lelouch, what is this place." Nina asked.

"You're research facility." Lelouch said.

"What?" Nina said dumbfounded.

"This is your personal facility. These people will be helping you in your research." Lelouch answered. He handed her a card to the facility. "You can learn many things from them as well. I am going to fund you in your research as long as you keep to what you said earlier."

"Yes I will." Nina said determined.

"Can you promise me that?" Lelouch said.

"Yes I can." Nina responded.

"Good, you're the fourth head of the research of the research and development team." Lelouch said. King takes bishop. The parameters are set. He thought.

* * *

"What the hell is Zero thinking?" Tamaki asked. "After all his talk about bringing down Britannia, he's just got us running around helping the police."

"Idiot, didn't you hear him say this was training for what we'll be doing in Narita?" Kallen said over the radio.

"I know that." Tamaki responded. "Why the hell aren't you in your machine anyway? I mean Zero gave it to you even with the protest of the members about his safety. Now you're going in there with a freaking Sutherland? "

"It's still in its final testing stages." Kallen answered.

"I see." Tamaki said. "I don't like the fact that we're doing the police's job."

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us, though." Ohgi said.

"Yeah, he's right." Minami said. "We're totally heroes on the Net."

"There's the signal from Zero." Ohgi said.

"I can't believe he got in there." Tamaki said. "How many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve, anyway?"

The drugs bust continued the same way as it did in the original timeline. The only difference was that this time Mrs. Kozuki and the hotdog vendor were not among the addicts and that Kallen was not placed in a dangerous situation because she knew what was going to happen. They destroyed the refrain and other drugs that they found and led all the victims of the drug to out of the warehouse. They were led to the mobile base and transported to the hospitals.

"Zero all clear here." Ohgi said. "What do we do now?"

"We continue." Zero said. "Until this weekend, we will continue raiding drug dealers until the results are consistent even with little orders."


	9. Chapter 9 : Looky Looky I got Nelly

**Hello,**

 **Just here to tell the readers that I am going back to school and that the writing of this fanfic would be slower. Note it is not abandoned. I actually have some story content planned. It would just get slower.**

* * *

"Hello may I speak to Mr. Lamperouge please." Jeremiah said.

"Yes Lord Jeremiah, if you are calling then I assume it is safe." Lelouch said. "Is the plan ready?"

"Yes" Jeremiah answered.

"Is the witch bringing orange, smiley, and zero to the game?" Lelouch continued to ask.

"Yes" Jeremiah replied.

"Then let the games begin." Lelouch said, a demonic grin appearing on his. He closed his phone and turned to his men. "

* * *

"We are certain that the Japan Liberation Front headquarters is somewhere in this area. We've already split our fighting force from four battalions into seven units. They are hidden within the vicinity. We've only to wait for the viceroy's signal." Darlton explained.

"Are you sure we should even attempt this operation?" Euphemia asked. "We have lost more than eighty percent of our military forces in the Saitama Ghetto."

"Have no fear about that." Darlton answered. "Even with the amount of forces we have we can take the enemy forces. They have been using sub-standard weaponry and we have sealed off all the surrounding highways and mountain routes."

"All units are in position." Jeremiah said.

"Good Lord Jeremiah, show me that the mercy has given you was worth it." Cornelia said. "After the Orange affair you would have been sent back to being a regular knightmare pilot."

"Yes, milady" Jeremiah answered.

"Euphemia would provide logistical support from the G-1 as planned." Cornelia ordered. "Have her command the medical group."

"Yes, your highness" All the soldiers said in the room.

"Princess" Guilford said as they left the room.

"Guilford, let me guess, this is about Euphie, isn't it?" Cornelia said. "I know what you are going to say. She is being unusually stubborn about this though. She told me that she wanted to see actual combat for herself."

They went to the hangar and prepped their knightmares for sortie. They had the Gloucesters outfitted with anti-knightmare riffles in the case of any knightmares showing up. They may not wish to say it but they know that the third princess was right on the matter. Their forces were decimated in Saitama and they are doing this operation with the reserve forces. Zero has hurt both their fighting capability and their pride. There was still something about the masked man that Cornelia was wondering about. There was a feeling of nostalgia that came every time she had a conversation. She deemed that the vengeance of her late brother was more important.

"Viceroy, it is time." Darlton said over the radio.

"Right, commence operation. You, the Japan Liberation Front, you, who time has left behind, you, who have forgotten basic human decency, you and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness" Cornelia said.

"It's begun." Lelouch said. 'Cornelia you never change. Your pride makes you fight so recklessly that it has made you predictable.' He thought.

"Huh? What the hell? You've gotta be kidding, Zero." Tamaki said. "Those troops coming in have this whole area totally surrounded. There's no way out."

"Now our only chance of surviving is to fight." Lelouch replied.

"What? We can't fight the Britannians." Inoue said.

"You can." Lelouch countered. "You have and won."

"Let me get this straight. We're surrounded and you want us to fight them head-on?" Tamaki asked annoyed.

"We'll be fighting against Cornelia." Sugiyama said. "Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered."

"Correct, it would take a miracle if we win this." Lelouch said.

"Zero, what are you saying?" Ohgi asked.

"Even Messiahs need to perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?" Lelouch said.

"Now look, pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap! The price could be our lives! I knew it was insane to make you our leader! It should be me!" Tamaki shouted. He reached for his riffle. Before he could point it, Lelouch pointed his handgun towards Tamaki. The Guren also had its Radiant Wave Surger towards the others on wide range burst mode.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without me then shoot me! Someone? Anyone? Since you've joined the Black Knights, you have only two choices. You may either live with me or you may perish with me." Lelouch said.

"How clever, they turned this whole mountain into a fortress." Cornelia said. She dodged the fire of a platoon of Burais and struck one as she passed.

"Your Highness, Please fallback." Guilford said. He shot the three that his princess left behind.

"Guilford, don't treat me as if I'm another one of your women." Cornelia replied.

"Right, well then I'll cover you from the rear." Guilford said.

"The enemy main force should be coming out anytime now." Darlton informed the troops.

"General, there is something odd about this." Alex said.

"What is it Alex?" Darlton asked.

"These knightmares seem to be moving strange." Alex replied "Like they're luring us in."

"If they are then the enemy has either set up a trap or is terrible at strategy." Darlton replied. "In either case we have support troops on the other side. If they lure us into a trap or their headquarters, the others will find out."

"I guess you are right general." Alex agreed. "Onward to victory!"

"All hail Britania!" The soldiers cried.

* * *

"What's wrong? Challenge me and try to take me down." Lelouch taunted.

"All right, fine. Do what you want." Tamaki resigned.

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero." Sugiyama said.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it." Lelouch said. He went into his machine. "Right, all the preparations have been completed. Black Knights prepare to move out."

"Damn it, I don't want to die." A soldier said.

"We don't have a choice." Another one said.

"We'll make a miracle happen." Another soldier said.

"We have Zero with us." A fourth one said.

"Black Knights, we are going to launch a surprise attack from the summit of the mountains on the Britanians." Lelouch ordered. "Our objective is the capture of Cornelia, Second Princess of Britania. Kallen will act as our vanguard and rip through the enemy line. Lastly, once the objective is met or if anyone is forced into a dangerous situation, I want everyone to go straight for the exit points. Understood?"

"Yes Zero-sama!" The Black Knights shouted in unison.

"Move out!" Lelouch ordered. 'This time he does not need to die. I'm sorry Shirley, he was not supposed to be here the first time and I did not know. This time I do and I will do everything in my power to make sure he does not die.'

* * *

"New enemy force confirmed moving from the summit of the mountain." The personnel from the combat information center (CIC) said. "Carius unit is moving to engage them."

"Hoping to take advantage of all the confusion, are they?" Cornelia said.

"Emergency call from Carius unit" A personnel informed.

"It's not the Japan liberation Front; they think it's the Black Knights." The CIC said.

"Then it's Zero?" Cornelia asked. Her eyes narrowed a bruised pride surfacing. "Capture the Japan Liberation Front headquarters. Jeremiah, circle around and go to the G-1 protect it with your life. Remaining Pureblood unit along with Darlton, Guilford, and Alex you're coming with me."

"Yes your highness!" They exclaimed.

* * *

"Cornelia only has twenty percent of her forces left after we defeated them in Saitama." Lelouch said. "She does not have any forces that she can use so we might be facing her guard so be on your toes."

"Yes sir!" The Black Knights said.

'Now then Cornelia, it is time for a family reunion.' Lelouch thought.

The Black Knights went down the mountain in wedge formation. They shot everything that was considered a threat. Much to the surprise of the Britanians they were more organized than a normal terrorist group.

"Jeremiah Gotwald, back from the front lines with direct orders from Princess Cornelia; I am to guard Princess Euphemia with my life." Jeremiah said as he entered the bridge of the G-1. Euphemia looked at him with worry.

"What is the viceroy planning?" Euphemia asked.

"She is planning to take on the Black Knights with Sir Guilford, Darlton, Alex, and the rest of my unit for support." He replied.

"I see but that is still reckless. The enemy has higher ground and seems to be more thorough than the usual opponents." Euphemia said.

"Do not worry it is Princess Cornelia. She is the spearhead of our nation. No one can beat her." A commander said.

'That's what you think." Jeremiah thought. His hands held what look like a king from a chess set but it had a red button on top.

* * *

"Uwahhhh" Kewell shouted as his knightmare started bubbling and ultimately bursting from the seams. The Guren had finished of the Pureblood's units and is now fighting General Alex with Darlton and Guilford supporting him.

"Cornelia, we meet again." Lelouch said. He went out of his knightmare to show himself to Cornelia. "Do you have an answer to my question now?"

"What does it matter, you're going to die here." Cornelia answered.

"You disappoint me Cornelia." Zero said. "Out of all the royals, I believed that you are the one who would understand my plight the most."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Cornelia asked irritatedly.

"Euphemia li Britania" Zero answered. "What would happen to her in the world that Britania envisions? You would protect her? You cannot do so forever because you too are mortal."

Cornelia bit her lip as she was being told the exact same things that she is worried about. She had lost her siblings before in the war. This was because they were sent there as bargaining chips for they did not have any other use in the empire. It was her fault why that had happened to those two. She was the head of their mother's royal guard and she was careless. Now they were gone.

"I know that." Cornelia replied. "That is why I am going to put her on the throne."

"That will only paint a bigger target on her back." Zero continued. "You would send your beloved siblings unwittingly to the headsman because you did not think things through."

"She will not." Guilford answered for Cornelia. Cornelia was now clutching her head trying to process the things that have happened and what could happen with her plans.

"She will and she has." Zero countered. "Lord Guilford, has she told you of what happened in Aries Villa?"

"No she has not." Guilford answered. "What is it about that incident that is relevant to this conversation?"

"Why don't you tell them for me Cornelia?" Zero jested.

"No matter what happened, I believe it was not the princess fault..." Guilford said.

"Guilford, that is fine you have done enough." Cornelia said weakly. "He is right."

"Princess" Guilford said.

"I pulled out all the forces that night." Cornelia said. "It was Lady Marianne's orders. She said that she was meeting someone."

"Yes" Zero confirmed. "Afterwards, the villa went under siege by a terrorist attack thus making Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britania motherless, powerless, and in Nunnally's case blind and crippled."

"Yes, that's correct." Cornelia said. She had lost her will to fight. The knights noticing that their princess was had broken decided that it was time to take drastic action. They all charged at Zero. "Zero, if you were in my position what would you do?"

"I will destroy the world." Zero replied. Sister, you were just born in the wrong place. He thought. He swung his hands to his sides. The Britanian technology began shutting down besides for their secondary systems. "And create anew"

"Ughhh, what's happening?" General Alex said. He clutched his chest. "My heart"

The Black Knights surrounded Cornelia's Gloucester and released the cockpit hatch. They shot Cornelia with a sedative and placed her in a truck. Her knights went out of their knightmares only to be shot by the same sedative that they had used on her.

* * *

"What the hell's happening?" An officer said.

"I don't know but we can only seem to use our secondary systems. We're sitting ducks out here." Another one said.

"It's some sort of magnetic field." An analyst said. "It has shut down all advanced and primary systems."

"Forget that our first priority is the safety of the princesses." Jeremiah commanded. "Find Princess Cornelia."

"Yes my lord!" The people in the bride said.

"Lord Jeremiah, the princess's IFF signal." One of the CIC personnel said. "It's been lost."

"What?" Jeremiah shouted. "Can you confirm that?"

"Yes sir" He replied.

"Cornelia" Euphemia said.

My lord Lelouch, your men are well organized to be able to take out Princess Cornelia and her guard. He thought. Still a promise is a promise, he straightened his posture. He cleared his throat.

"Listen up, I am taking command." Jeremiah said. "As per Princess Cornelia's orders before leaving the battle the safety of Princess Euphemia is now top priority. Get me a transport that is not affected by this magnetic field. Send the ASEECs unit to where the viceroy is along with her knights. We must act fast!"

"Yes my lord" They all replied.

"Princess we must get you to safety. I know what you will say but this is an order from the viceroy before she went to battle. It would be a disgrace if she comes back and finds out that I did not follow them." Jeremiah said and bowed. "Do not worry the civilians are in a camp far behind the battlefield."

"Very well Lord Jeremiah, let us go." Euphemia said.

'It is time to go all is up to you your majesty. Not like there is anything to worry about. The Gefyun Disturbers are set to blow the moment your knightmare is out of the sensor field. Too bad I did like the viceroy's office here on the G-1.' Jerremiah thought.

* * *

"Colonel, are you ok with this?" Senba said. "I mean we kind off just left the Black Knights there as bait while we run away."

"Shut up Senba." Chiba said. Her hands clenched into a fist and shook it in front of Senba's face.

"He has a point Nagisa." Urabe said. "As much as I hate to admit it, we acted like cowards and ran with our backs to our enemies."

"Traitor!" Chiba wailed.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting with one another." Asahina said trying to be the voice of reason."There must be a reason why the general and the colonel did what they did and Chiba you're being too defensive."

"Asahina's right." Tohdoh said. He said moving towards the truck. A piece of paper was in his hand. It was rare but they saw the stoic man smiling evilly. "If Zero is who I think it is, then the gods have forsaken Britania."

A chill went down the Four Holy Swords spines. If there was someone that can garner so much praise from their leader, he is to be revered.

"So young prince, you have finally started your war." Tohdoh said. He placed the note on the passenger seat. "This should be entertaining."

 _Dear Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you well and in time. It has come to my attention that the JLF has been given custom made Burais by Kyoto. It would most likely be that you will be the one sent because of the experience and trustworthiness._

 _I implore you to take General Katase and the rest of the JLF with you to Kyoto. I have received information that the witch would be unleashing her wrath on the Narita Mountains using eighty percent of the Areas military. As you well know that is a huge disadvantage even with the custom made Burais at your disposal._

 _I hope to meet you again in the future._

 _The boy you threw out of the dojo._

* * *

"Ugh" Cornelia said as she started to steer. She was in a room in front of a water tank. It was a cell that had barrier that looked like it was made of blaze luminous. She scanned the area. She was not bound but she knew she had no way of escape. There were cameras that were following her movement from nine points of the room completely erasing any blind spots. The floor was solid steel so that prevented her from digging. There was a barrier on her and then at the door. Then there were guards outside that look like they were armed with automatic rifles. Zero thought everything through. "Where am I?"

"An abandoned aquarium near the settlement" Zero answered coming out of the shadows. "Good morning Cornelia, sleep well?"

"Zero, what do you want?" Cornelia asked.

"To answer your question from before, I would create a much gentler world." Zero said. "For Euphie and for Nunnally"

"Don't call her Euphie." Cornelia shouted.

"Sorry" Zero apologized. "The sentiment remains the same. I will destroy Britania and create a gentler world."

"I see." Cornelia said. "Then I do not have reason to oppose you; however, I do not have reason to help you either. "

"That is true but you owe it to your vi Britania siblings to." Zero countered.

"Who are you?" Cornelia asked. She had some suspicions on who it was behind the mask of Zero. "You're too well informed to be an Eleven. You seem to be more righteous than an aristocrat. Then who are you?"

"Still haven't figured it out sister." Zero said. He put his hand to his mask making the locks retract so he can take it off. He smiled at Cornelia to which was returned with as horrified look. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Lelouch" Cornelia said. "You're alive!"

"Yes sister I am." Lelouch said. "Back from the hell that our father sent me and Nunnally in"

"Why?" Cornelia asked. "Why did you kill Clovis?"

"Because he experimented on and threatened the life of one of my queens." Lelouch said. "You should've seen the research Cornelia; all that carnage in a vain attempt to become immortal."

"Queens?" Conelia asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't really introduced you have I?" Lelouch said. "C.C., Kallen"

The two women came into the room. They went across the room and went on either side of Lelouch. One was carrying three boxes of pizza and eating them with gusto. The other took the unmasked man by the arm as if he was about to disappear from existence.

"Cornelia meet your sisters-in-law: Celeste Chabirne but she prefers to be called C.C. and Kallen Kozuki." Lelouch introduced them. "This one here is the Zero you were talking to during the Lake Kawaguchi incident and this one is the one that kicked most of your army's ass."

"So you're the one in the red knightmare." Cornelia said. "You're good."

"Thanks" Kallen said.

"Wait you said she was the one I was talking to during the Lake Kawaguchi incident. Then where were you?" Cornelia asked.

"Among the hostages." Lelouch said. "Didn't think I would be taken hostage during a field trip."

"You're a reckless idiot." The three women said.

"Yes , yes I am." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, you know that it's hopeless to fight Britania." Cornelia said.

"I know." Lelouch said. The three visitors started to leave. "I left you with a means to see the outside. I want you to see some things. Is it so wrong to be weak Cornelia?"

"And Cornelia" Lelouch said before exiting the door. He turned around looked is sister in the eye with the same intensity he had as the ninety nineth emperor of Britania. "For the people precious to me, I would watch the world burn with a smile on my face."

* * *

"Looks like the fevers gone." Lelouch said. Checking the thermometer he got from the girl in her bed.

"Thank goodness." Kallen said. She, Suzaku and C.C. sighed in relief. Nunnally laughed.

"You know this is nice." Nunnally giggled.

"What is?" They asked.

"It's like having a big family again." Nunnally said. She smiled at everyone. "Suzaku why don't you just become our surrogate brother and live here with us?"

"Careful what you ask. I might have to make Lancelot here marry Guinevere for stealing her from a cat." Lelouch said. Everyone bursted out laughing. Nunnally was already made aware that Kallen knew their true identity much to her surprise.

"Wait what?" Suzaku said. He tensed up.

"Relax Suzaku, Euphie would be a better match to you than Guinevere." Lelouch said laughing at his friend. "Don't you think so Nunnally?"

"I'm not so sure about that. We did promise to marry big brother when we're older." Nunnally said with a teasing grin. Lelouch froze. Suzaku glared at Lelouch with fire in his eyes. Kallen was inching away from the fight that might break at any moment.

"Nunnally" Lelouch said.

"It's true." Nunnally said.

"Leeeeeloooouuuuchhhhh" Suzaku said imitating a shinigami. Nunnally giggled and Kallen laughed as Lelouch tried to calm to Suzaku down. After calming Suzaku down everyone left for school.

"Bye Nunnally, we'll see you later." Lelouch said. He patted her head. She took his hand and held them. She began shivering. Her face turned pale. Tears started falling from her face. She held the hand tighter. She turned to the people around her.

"Big brother..." Nunnally squeaked. She pulled Lelouch in for a hug. She opened her eyes to show eyes of the same color as that of Lelouch's. The people in the room were shocked. She seems to have a power to receive memories from hand to hand contact. She had broken free Charles' geass again. Then that would mean.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Big brother I'm so sorry." Nunnally said.

This confirmed their question. As much as they would like to not have Nunnally involved in this it seems that her memory got restored.

"It's alright Nunnally." Lelouch said as he smiled at his sister. "It was my decision not yours."

"Then let me help you this time." Nunnally said.

"No" Lelouch replied.

"But" Nunnally tried to argue.

"No" Lelouch said. "That is final Nunnally."

The others were watching the battle of wills between the siblings. They had their hands on their faces and sighing. They watched as Nunnally tried to get Lelouch to understand while Lelouch shot down every reason she had. The hundredth empress of Britania was not going to win this one easily. Since they could not agree on anything the students went to class.

* * *

"Alright listen up; we have a couple of new students today." The teacher said. He gestured the new kids to come into the classroom.

"Hello everyone I'm Gino Wienberg."A blonde teen stood in front of the class. "I hope we have fun from now on."

The teacher then motioned for the pink haired girl to step forward. She was emotionless and seems to be constantly on a datapad of sorts.

"Hello" She said. The three time travelers face palmed. Their actions had gained the attention of the emperor's attention and with it his knights.

'Damn it, it's a bit early but I guess there is no other choice. I should warn everyone about mother." Lelouch said in his thoughts. 'They're probably going to join the student council.'

"Gino Weinberg as in the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg?" A student said.

"The one and only" Gino replied as he got swarmed by the students who wanted to meet a round. "Anya here is the Knight of Six."

This caused an uproar in the classroom. The teacher had to use an air horn to get everybody's attention and to get them all to take a seat. The class continued with everyone staring at the Knights of the Round.

* * *

"Hello Suzaku?" A female voice said.

"Hello Kaguya, it's been a long time." Suzaku said. Last time they talked it was a very awkward topic on his sexuality that was broadcasted around the world in the original timeline.

"Indeed it has cousin." Kaguya replied. "Why the sudden call? Did you finally realize that your cause is fruitless?"

"Yes and no" Suzaku said. "I need to talk to you and Taizo-sama."

"How do I know we can trust you?" Kaguya asked.

"This is a request from Zero." Suzaku answered. He heard something getting squeezed hard. "It was something he asked when he saved me and I feel like it's the least I can do."

"OK, but only you, him and his entourage and you will be inspected for weapons, wires and other things that can be used against us." Kaguya said. "Cousin, if there is even a hint that this is a trap for either us or my husband. I will personally make your life a living hell."

"OK, We'll meet you at the Kururugi Shrine next Saturday. See you then." Suzaku said. He ended the call. He started sweating. He found it funny, the number of women who are pointing weapons at him for being a threat to Lelouch. "Yeesh for some reason I feel like Kallen's not the only one who wants my head on a pike."

 **I forgot to do this when I posted the chapter. The next scene even though it is just light. It is still mature. For those who want to keep their innocence over the story line or is underage please skip the next scene.**

* * *

"Damn it" Lelouch said in the shower in his room. He hit the wall. He thought of the things he had to do and the things he had done in this and the past timeline.

"It's ok." A female voice said. Arms wrapped around his body as he felt something soft touch his back.

"C.C. what are you doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Being your pillar of support." She replied. She put her head on Lelouch's shoulder. She began nipping his ears, working her way down his neck.

He turned around to see a C.C.'s pale white skin shinning in the light, the water adding to its glimmer. He went closer to her voluptuous figure and began a passionate kiss. Their tongues asserted for dominance, only to be separated by the need of air.

"It will be alright." C.C. said panting. "You'll figure something out. You always do."

The smell of the shampoo and their sweat was starting to overwhelm Lelouch. He grabbed C.C. 's breast and licked the tips of her nipples. It was salty. He thought it was probably just from the sweat of wearing that straight jacket all day. He wondered why she kept wearing the thing when she had a closetful of clothes that she can use. He travelled downward to her legs.

"Lelouch, don't stare at it." C.C. said in the voice she had when she was a slave. She covered her face to hide the embarrassment. "It's embarrassing."

"You're beautiful." Lelouch replied, his hands now playing with the folds of her labia.

"Iyyaaahh" C.C. moaned. The pleasure overtaking her will. She gave Lelouch another kiss. They went out of the shower to gain more space. They pulled and pushed each other on a dance across the bathroom. Lelouch releasing all of his anxiety and emotion with each peck, with each touch, and caress. He was throbbing and was not able to hold back any longer He positioned her on top of the sink. He entered her quite easily. He went back and forth going in and out of the witch's body.

"Ughhhh" Lelouch said as he gritted his teeth. He felt warm liquid exit his body and enter that of his partner. He gave C.C. a caring smile. He caressed her cheeks and gave her a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" A silver haired man screamed. He was covering his ears and was in a fetal position. The Geass symbols were showing in both his eyes when his shades fell off.

At this moment he could hear the event that is taking place five hundred meters away. He could hear the lust, the angst, and the longing that accompanied that event. He could here every detail to the point that it was starting to make vivid images in his head. It was like watching a movie, no it was a nightmare. It was a nightmare that he might not wake up from.

"Little shit. Not only did you defile my beloved C.C. by taking away her code but now you're defiling her body as well. Mao said. "I will make you pay."

* * *

In the throne room in Pendragon, a prisoner is being dragged to the front of the seat of the emperor. The room was dark and each one could barely make out each other's silhouettes. The prisoner was chains evident from the clanks of metal that can be heard.

"Did you enjoy your stay?" Charles said.

"Execute me now and be done with it." The prisoner said.

"Why so, we can help each other you know?" Charles asked.

"I would never help my oppressor." The prisoner said.

"Is that a fact?" Charles asked, a menacing grin appearing on his face.

"Yes, and that would never change." The prisoner answered. At that moment, the darkness lit up to two red lights that were shaped like a bird. It flew out of the emperor's eyes and into the prisoners.

"Charles zi Britania implants in you false memories of a false life." Charles declared. The prisoner fell unconscious as his memories got replaced. "Now then my errant son, two can play at that game."


	10. Chapter 10 : Safeties and Identities

**LASM -Long-Range Air to Surface Missile**

 **I see this chapter as a more of what would they be doing after the event in Narita.**

 **Note:**

 **For those that didn't really get the clue or notice it from the last chapter. The Gefyun Disturber Field that was activated around Narita was rigged to blow after Lelouch's knightmare left the area. The reason why their knightmares were not affected was because of having the technology they actually found a way of sheilding the knightmares just like in R2.**

* * *

Britannia Military base, the soldiers are scrambling. Officers are shouting at each other. It had been a day since the battle at Narita. The ASEECs unit was tasked to aid Princess Cornelia and her guard when the whole city suddenly shutdown from a pulse that turned into a field that the Black Knights used against them.

"What the hell happened out there?" An officer screamed at his colleague. "What was that they used on us and better yet how did they destroy the G-1?"

"That's what we're trying to confirm." The other shouted back. "Now, shut up and work."

The screaming continued as the analysis of the battle went underway. The door opened to two men. One with teal hair and regular build and one with brown hair, large build and a stern look on his face. Following them were two teenagers. One was a girl with a small build and pink hair. The other was a blonde hair boy radiating with energy.

"Report." Darlton commanded.

"Sir, we have identified the method they used to disable our machines." One of the officers said. "It is some sort of jamming wave that neutralizes sakuradite rendering anything that uses it as a power source unusable."

"General Alex's pacemaker shutting down proved that." Jeremiah said. "How was that weapon deployed? What was that machine that wiped out my whole unit along with the Carius and his support?"

"Sir it is a tactical weapon designed to be used to immobilize our troops in Narita." The analyst said. "The weapon is some sort of pulse generator that when connected to each other creates a field that neutralizes anything that uses sakuradite technology inside its field. The machine in question is still unknown. It is believed to be at least a seventh generation knightmare from the battle data gathered. "

"OK, did you find any of these weapons?" Darlton asked.

"No sir, it seemed that the sources of the field all self- destructed when the Black Knights left the field." The analyst answered. "The machine escaped with the Black Knights after the contact with the princess and her guard."

"Meaning that they came prepared and waiting in ambush." Jeremiah said. "General Darlton, we may have an information leak."

"I know Jeremiah." Darlton replied.

"Leaks, bad." Anya said.

"Right you are Anya. The problem is that the Black Knights did not give us any clues to work with." Gino said. He leaned on the wall and yawned. "This is boring."

"Knight of Three milord I know you just got here but that's…" Darlton said.

"I know General Darlton." Gino answered.

The door opened. Guilford burst into the room kicking the two medical staff that was restraining him. He went to the computers to confirm some things and hoping that this is all just a nightmare. Seeing the look of desperation on his face made Gino grit his teeth remembering an old memory. He went toward the knight and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back." Gino said seriously.

"How can you know that? For all we know they could be torturing the princess right now." Guilford said out of character. "Darlton, what the heck are you doing?"

"As you can see we are trying to assess what happened in Narita and if there are any clues that can help us find the princess." Darlton answered. He was starting to get irritated but remained stoic.

"Forget that, I will do it." Guilford said as he ran towards the general and grabbed him by the collar.

"Sir Guilford, calm down." Darlton said. He looked at the medical team. "We don't even know where to start. This is the most logical approach to doing this."

"Damn you!" Guilford shouted. He pulled back his hand to punch Darlton only to be caught by Jeremiah. The medical team acted quickly and injected Guilford with a sedative.

"Was that necessary general?" Gino asked. He glared at the general. He knew what the fallen knight was feeling. "He seemed more than willing to be extra man power."

"He was unstable." Darlton answered as he was glaring back at the Round. "He would be more helpful when he is calm."

"A passionate soldier can turn the tides of battle." Gino said.

"A passionate soldier can also cause the destruction of his own people because he let his emotions get the better of him." Darlton retorted.

"This is not going to get us anywhere." Jeremiah mediated. "Anything on the search and rescue team?"

"No, milord" A soldier answered.

"Very well, send in the send in the ASEECs unit to help." Jeremiah said.

* * *

"Any sign of them Suzaku?" Cecile asked.

"Negative" Suzaku replied.

"This mountain feels deserted." Suzaku said. "I don't even see any wildlife out here."

"Come on, we're dealing with someone with high intelligence here I don't think he would stick around after capturing an enemy leader." Lloyd said.

"They might at least have left something behind." Suzaku lied optimistically.

"Lloyd, you know what that was right?" Cecile asked. She was looking at the data that was analyzed from the surroundings and the battle data that were left by the troops. The ASEECs unit has been ordered to Narita to gather data and to search for any signs of where the Black Knights may have taken Cornelia.

"Mhmm" Lloyd responded. "Sadly, the device was set to fry and explode once a certain condition was met. I just can't stop thinking about how they got it on the G-1."

"Do you think we have a traitor?" Suzaku asked from his communicator.

"I am not sure." Cecile answered. "It is also a heavy offense accusing someone of treason without any evidence so we cannot really do anything."

"Yeah poor General Alex didn't stand a chance. His pacemaker probably exploded the initial pulse hit his knightmare." Llloyd said. "I really want to get my hands on that technology even more now."

"Lloyd!" Cecile said raising her tone.

"What?" Lloyd retorted. "You're thinking the same thing. I just said what we are both thinking."

"There's something called tact you know." Cecile said.

"I find that to be redundant and meaningless." Llloyd replied. "By the way how is your part time job?"

"Good, yours?" Cecile answered.

"We really ought to thank Suzaku for introducing us to an employer that indulges our interest." Lloyd said.

"No problem Lloyd, after all you are helping him with his ideas too." Suzaku replied.

"Wonder what would be good to make after that?" Lloyd asked himself. He leaned back on his chair and began daydreaming.

Suzaku sighed as he continued to move the Lancelot to another sector of the mountain. He knew exactly where Cornelia was and that she was not there anymore. He felt horrible lying to Euphie but it was for her that he was doing this whole redo anyway.

"At least Shirley's father didn't die this time around." Suzaku told himself. A smile appeared on his face.

"Did you say something Suzaku?" Cecile asked. Static can be heard on the communicator as the Lancelot moved further closer to the peak of the mountain.

"No nothing." Suzaku responded.

"By the way Suzaku, I'm almost done with one of my pet projects." Lloyd said. "Would you be my guinea pig?"

"I kind of have to be." Suzaku answered.

"Great! We'll test it out when I get the prototype ready." Lloyd said excitedly. Suzaku scratched his head while Cecile sighed. This man really did not know how to separate work from play.

* * *

On a runway in Haneda Airport, Zero can be seen with a group of men dressed in soldier uniforms. Some are loading baggage onto the plane and others are boarding.

"No problem, you can use the liquid sakuradite as you wish." Katase said. He was scratching his chin while contemplating something. "Very interesting strategy. It's better than what most military officers would think of."

"Thank you for your cooperation General Katase." Zero said.

"Not a problem Zero, since Narita, it is best that my organization join yours and many of the men were suggesting it to their officers anyway." Katase said. "Your plan though, are you sure that you only need Tohdoh and the Holy Swords here?"

"Yes, they would be more than sufficient." Zero said. "Your mission is more important so you would need more men."

"I see but on what grounds do you say that?" Katase asked.

"The second prince has been funding the several things as of late. The ASEECs unit that produced the white knightmare being one of them. I investigated and found that he is also funding the Toromo Agency in Cambodia from the shadows." Zero answered. "Lately there has also been unusual activities with that agency. It would be best not to ignore anything for the worse cases can come from the smallest things."

"I see." Katase said. "You are sending us to monitor this agency and gather information on any other places that might be involved with it."

"Yes, but not just monitor and gather information also infiltrate it if you can." Zero corrected. "You will be funded well for this mission and equipment will be delivered upon request. How you use your resources is up to you."

"Very well, I will differ to your better judgement." Katase said. "Men is everything ready?"

"Yes sir!" They shouted.

"Then we are off to Cambodia to begin our mission." Katase said. "Zero good luck with your plan.

"Thank you." Zero said.

The plane began moving on the runway and off to the air. Once the plane was out of sight, Zero went inside a car that appeared from one of the warehouses on the runway.

* * *

After hours of combing the area. Scanning the networks. Trying to locate the Black Knights and the whereabouts of the princess. The soldiers were getting erratic as well as their superiors. Darlton was making his report to the sub viceroy along with the Knight of Three and Jeremiah.

"Where? Where can they be hiding Princess Cornelia?" Darlton said.

"We just have to keep looking." Euphemia said. Her face was pale due to the unknown fate of her sister. "It will not do any of us any good if you run yourself raged trying to grasp at straws Lord Darlton."

"The princess is right my lord." Jeremiah said.

"Anyway there has been unusual activity in one of the ghettos." Gino said. "I'm heading out to check it out."

"Yes, thank you Lord Weinberg." Euphemia said. "That might be where they are holding my sister."

"No problem, anything for a beautiful lady." Gino said. He winks at her before leaving. He was answered with nothing. Defeated he left.

"Like him I must go. I have to go back to the homeland to accompany a package that would be sent here from the homeland to help us fight this current problem." Euphemia said. She looked at the two men. Her face was giving her away. "What of Lord Guilford?"

"He is still in an unstable state so he is put under intensive care." Jeremiah responded.

"His will to find Princess Cornelia is true but at his current state, he may pose a danger to himself and to those around him." Darlton said.

"Do not worry your highness." Jeremiah said. "We assure you that Princess Cornelia is in good hands."

"I agree." Darlton agreed. "Leave it to us acting viceroy. We will find the princess and rescue her."

"Ok, I'll leave it in your hands." Euphemia said reluctantly. She bowed in resignation, stood up and walked towards the door. Tear were beginning to fall from her cheeks as the formalities dropped the as their backs turned. A soldier came into the door.

"Sirs, intelligence report." The soldier said.

* * *

"That was freaking amazing!" Tamaki said in a drunken demeanor. "We captured Cornelia."

"No kidding and look at all this." A new recruit said. He pointed to the feast of a table that was laid out in the middle of the warehouse of one of the Black Knights' safe houses. "Man if this is how he rewards us for doing a good job then I'll work for the guy for the rest of my life."

"Yeah me too" Another one said.

"By the way Tamaki-san, where are they keeping Cornelia?" The recruit asked.

"Not happening man." Tamaki said. "I promised Zero that I won't tell; besides, only five people have access to that place including me because I'm in charge of security of the facilities now."

"Who's the other three?" The recruit said. "I know the last one is Zero."

"Kallen and that green haired girl practically has access to wherever Zero has access, Ohgi is second in command so he has access to higher facilities but he doesn't have access to the research facilities. That would be Inoue and Minami. Sugiyama and Izumi are in charge of the pathways, traffic, and escape routes. You want information, that will be that blonde girl and Yoshida." Tamaki answered. "Cornelia's prison is another case though. It's equipped with things that's not even in our arsenals here. There's even knightmares hidden outside on the parking lot of the place."

"He's that cautious of one prisoner?" The recruit asked.

"Well it is the Witch of Britania that we are talking about." Yoshida said coming into the conversation. He brought more bottles of sake with him. "Zero's just being thorough. He tends to not like people dying for unnecessary reasons."

"What a great leader" the recruit said in awe.

"Yeah" Tamaki said. He raised his sake cup. "A toast to Zero the leader that provides extravagant meals to his subordinates."

"Kanpai!" The crowd cheered.

* * *

"This is vital. This warehouse might contain the princess." Darlton commanded. "Be on your guard, if it is then we're in for a fight."

"Yes! My lord!" The soldiers said.

"Ok, begin operation." Darlton said. "Glaston Knights move out."

His knightmare led a charge towards the warehouses on the port. They combed the area from the entrance to the docks but found nothing.

"Hmmm, odd" Claudio said.

"Bad information?" Alfred asked.

"No there was unusual amount of strange activities here." Darlton said. "We saw the findings ourselves before going through with this operation."

"Still, shouldn't there be more people here if that were the case?" Alfred asked. "So far all we've seen are the port authorities and they were just doing their routine security."

"If the thing says they're here then they must be here." Bart said. "We must trust our instincts Alfred."

"I do but this feels kind of strange." Alfred responded. "This is the last port and there is still no sign of anything."

"Sensors are picking up something." Edgar said. "Two o clock, about two hundred kilometers."

"Be on your guard." Darlton said. Who are you Zero? He thought. What have you got against the Britanian Empire that you are willing to go to the trouble of kidnapping Princess Cornelia?

"Multiple bogies inbound." David said. "Readings, F-35's."

"They're planning to fight us with those old weapons." Bart said. "Sure they have stealth capabilities but they don't carry enough firepower to take out a knightmare."

"General Darlton and I believe those are the Glaston Knights. I am Zero." Zero said over a free channel. "We the Black Knights are doing a perimeter check of the Japanese border. We do not carry any hostile intentions against you so please do not fire upon us."

"Yeah right, you kidnap Princess Cornelia and still have the guts to say that." Edgar said. "You've practically declared war on Britania during Narita."

"Princess Cornelia has been attacking free nations to become subjugated areas of the number system by Britania. We have charged her of that crime and captured her until a proper trial for her fate can be decided." Zero replied.

"Zero, she is a princess of Britania." Darlton said. "We will have you return her to us."

"I do not have the authority to comply with that statement." Zero said. "I serve those without power."

"Then so be it." Darlton said. "Men fire at will."

"Die Zero." Bart shouted. He fired his rifle and missiles. The planes scattered. They formed a different formation.

"Zero under the power of the Holy Britanian Empire I am placing you under arrest as well as unmasking you." Darlton said.

"Lord Darlton, you can say that if you actually capture me." Zero replied.

"Oh come on, with that technology." Bart said. The squad launched missiles that dropped to the surface of the water. "There's no way you can even take out one knightmare let alone us elite."

"What are those?" Alfred said. The missiles started propelling as soon as they hit the surface of the water. One of them hit Alfred's knightmare and it exploded in pink smoke. "LASM!"

"What the heck are those?" Bart shouted. "Those missiles shouldn't even scratch our knightmares let alone make it explode."

Claudio was soon hit with a missile and got killed in the explosion. The same happened with Edgar, and David. In this environment they were sitting ducks. They had nowhere to hide for cover and no way to avoid homing missiles that explode upon proximity of its target. What's worse is that the explosion of pink smoke that comes it was strong enough to take a knightmare out.

"They're using sakuradite. The missiles are laced with some sakuradite to lessen the effect of the explosion and use the missile itself as an igniter." Bart said. "Father!"

"Who would hate the Britanian Empire so much that they would be willing to destroy it? Who would have reason? A grudge? Who was killed by the Britanian royal family that they would be cha" Darlton asked. He then realized something. He was hit by a missile.

"Father!" Bart shouted before getting hit by a missile. His knightmare exploded in pink smoke.

"We could've helped each other General Darlton." Zero sighed. "Black Knights we're going back to base."

* * *

"Do you think it's a trap?" An old man said.

"I do not know I have not seen Suzaku for more than eight years." Kirihara answered. "It does not change the fact that he is family."

"He is Genbu's son." One of the leaders said.

"He is still in the Britanian Military." One of the leaders of the six houses of Kyoto argued.

"He is giving the people hope." The first one said.

"He is also hunting us because he is their soldier." The second one said.

"Regardless of his intent we still need to meet Zero-sama." Kaguya said. "So meeting with Suzaku could be killing two birds with one stone."

"Zero" One of the men said. "You've been infatuated with them since he rescued Kururugi."

"Hmph" Kaguya huffed. "Crazy old geezer."

"We should not quarrel amongst ourselves." Kirihara said. "We will go. Since Suzaku invited us personally with Zero. We'll send a letter to the Black Knights to confirm."

Kaguya smiled behind the veil. She would get to see her cousin again and meet the man of her dreams. Knowing that he could not see her, she stuck her tongue out to the man that was arguing with her earlier. 'Hehe, perfect.'

* * *

Looking at the tickets in her hands Shirley sighed. She noticed that Lelouch was not in class but that was normal. He was probably gambling again in one of the games Rivalz had set up for him and Nunna-chan was just sick recently. Then she noticed that Kallen was not in class either. She knew that Kallen was sickly and that they had a truce but she could not help be jealous. She went to the Student Council room only to face reality that they are really not in school today,

"What's got you so worried? Constipated? Your monthly?" Milly asked.

"Wha... It's more like Kallen is absent the same day he is... again." Shirley answered.

"They kind of live the same house you know maybe they caught the same thing that Nunnally caught." Nina said.

"Don't remind me." Shirley replied as her expression sank.

"Or maybe they eloped and didn't tell anyone." Milly said with a perverted grin. Nina stopped and huffed at Milly which was returned with a tongue sticking at her.

"Prez!" Shirley wailed. "It's not like that's helping you either I thought you had it in for him too?"

"That's not playing fair Shirley." Milly said as she blushed. "My case is different than yours. I am more than happy to be a consort as long as I know that I have a place in his heart. Right Nina?"

"I…aah...uh" Nina stuttered.

"Spit it out already!" Shirley said annoyed.

"Yes" Nina replied. She lowered her gaze trying to avoid Shirley's.

"You too?" Shirley asked in disbelief. "Prez, since when did you know?"

"After the Lake Kawaguchi incident when I started hearing weird noises coming from the Student Council room." Milly answered. Her grin only grew wider and scary as she continued. "There is also the matter of poor the marks and stains that on the table that were not there before, oh poor table-kun."

Nina looked horrified at what the girl said. She was not only caught red handed by the person in question but also discovered by this person who is the granddaughter of the school. There is also the fact that the woman is an expert manipulator.

"Hahaha, I envy you Shirley." Milly laughed. She paced around the room. "Why don't you just tell? Three little words. I love you."

"I can't tell him that." Shirley replied uncomfortably. She averted Milly's gaze as a blush began showing on her cheek. Her hands clenched. "What if he…"

"What if he rejects me, it can ruin our great friendship. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Milly laughed.

"You don't have to laugh." Shirley said meekly. "That hard you know."

"How do you feel about this on your end?" Milly asked when the door opened.

"Huh? Wha…. Lulu!?" Shirley said in shock. "I thought you were absent."

"I had to make an appointment with the Chinese consul for a business arrangement that I was planning to invest in." He answered. Milly seemed to understand the meaning to his answer and did not bother to ask him about it.

"You weren't out gambling again were you?" Shirley asked suspiciously.

"Don't you trust me Shirley?" Lelouch answered her with a smile.

"I….eh" Shirley muttered. She turned red and smiled to the ground.

"Milly, those papers?" Lelouch asked.

"Since when did you call me by my first name?" Milly asked.

"Since now." Lelouch said as he gave her the same smile that turned Shirley into a muttering mess.

"All right." Milly said in resignation. "Make sure you organize them all by year and class. Ok?"

"Yeah I will." Lelouch said. He grabbed the papers and left the room.

After a bit of work, Shirley finally came back to reality. Noticing that her father's letter was not there she looked around. She remembered Lelouch grabbing the papers and going towards the destination. She ran to the office and asked the teacher whether they had the letter. Going outside the room she saw a shadow turning to a corner.

"I wonder who that could be." Shirley said. She followed the figure towards the school. A while of going back and forth from places to the figure went inside the library. Curious, Shirley went inside. She found the figure at the end of the library. The figure turned to a corner to show that it was Lelouch. "It was Lulu."

She tried to call him but she was too far. She tried to avoid being detected but was now far from here target. She took the tickets and gathered all the courage she could muster to go towards where the raven haired boy is.

"Lulu would you go to a concert with me?" Shirley said when she turned to the corner. Only to find nothing Shirley wondered. "Where did he go? He was just here. He couldn't have gone out without me noticing there's only one entrance and exit."

She wondered for a while. Trying to find a reason, she then remembered his gambling habits and found the answer.

"This must be one of his escape routes." She said coming to a conclusion. "Just need to find the way to open the door."

She searched and pulled every book from the shelves. She looked for switches and levers behind the shelves. An hour or so had passed she had gone through every book and shelf in that entire section except for one.

"This must be it." She said and pulled the book. The shelf then moved forward to reveal an elevator inside. She smiled at her achievement. "Found it. To get to Lulu. If he's gambling again I am so…"

She went inside the elevator. It took her to the lowest levels of Ashford Academy. She went down the corridor which seems to be endless. She stumbled on a door. She peeked inside. The place looked like an information center of a base. They had feed of the whole country and areas in other countries. Data was going in non-stop to the computers. It just kept adding new information so it looked like a very long list that never ends. She found Lelouch. He was talking to some people but they were out of sight because the door opening was too small and Shirley could not afford being caught in a place that looked so dangerous.

"Lelouch, the military is technically wiped out in Area Eleven besides Jeremiah and Suzaku." A woman's voice said. "What's our next move?"

"We must wait for what the consequences are first." Lelouch said. "Push a victory too hard and you would be inviting disaster."

"It seems that the arrogant boy I first met has grown up." A woman's voice said teasingly.

"Witch" He replied. Shirley shuddered. Who could be that familiar with him?

"It was a compliment just take it as such." The woman said.

"There's no helping it is there?" Lelouch said. He sighed and looked back at the computer.

"Anything new that we should know?" He asked the information personnel in front of the computer terminal.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Lelouch." He said. Then a beep can be heard from what seems to be the security systems.

"Master Lelouch, we have an intruder picked up by the thermal scanners." A voice that sounded like Sayoko said. The door to the room opened. Shirley fell in due to leaning against the door. She opened her eyes to see four sets of feet in front of her. She looked up to see a horrified Lelouch and Kallen, a green haired girl looking at her smugly, and Sayoko looking at her sternly assessing if she would be a threat.

"Shirley what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked shocked.

"I followed you." She said. She then looked him sternly in the eyes and moved her face close to his. "Lulu explain."


	11. Chapter 11 : Reasons and Explanations

**Author's notes:**

 **Hello readers,**

 **I finally finished my finals. Yay! I haven't had that much time to do anything lately but I managed to finish this in between train rides.**

 **Hope it's not that bad.**

* * *

"I…ah…uh" Lelouch said. Shirley was staring in his eyes adamantly for an answer.

"Lulu!" Shirley screamed. Her eyes changed from staring to burning a hole through his head. She was determined to get an answer from him. He tried to avoid her gaze which frustrate her more. "Answer me!"

"You're in his HQ underneath Ashford Academy." Milly explained as she entered the room. "When I said tell him; I did not mean follow him like a stalker; I meant just to tell him."

"Milly what the hell is going on here?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm guessing she followed you around the school to tell you..." Milly answered. She looked at Shirley. "Well tell him."

"I can't tell him that here." Shirley replied frazzled.

"There's an empty room over there." Kallen pointed out. Her look was dark as she went through her own memories. The night the Black Knights betrayed him was probably her final chance to be with him but she let her emotions get the better of her; not even trying to see the logic of what Lelouch was doing. "I know what you're going to say to him but its better when he hears it from you Shirley… before it's too late."

"Lulu, come with me." Shirley said. Lelouch stiffened. She tried to grab his hand but he pulled away. Remembering the moments when he erased her memories, the time when she got her memories back, and the moments of her death.

"Sorry" Lelouch said.

"It's ok." Shirley responded bitterly. She moved towards the room. Lelouch followed. Once they were in the room she locked the door behind her. The room looked like a meeting room; however, it seemed like the room was sound proof. She sat in front of him. "Lulu would you mind telling me what this is all about."

"That's going to be a long story." Lelouch sighed.

"It's alright. I'll listen to anything you have to say." Shirley said. She smiled as she looked in his eyes and caressed his face. Lelouch's face was filled with sadness.

"Ok then" Lelouch replied. Looking at the brunette in front of him smiling at him warmly, he could not stop the tears fall down his face. He began telling his life's story to her. He left out the part of him, Kallen, C.C., and Suzaku being from a separate future timeline. He told her of the event in Aries Villa, how his father used him and his sister as bargaining chips. The war, what they did during the war and how they've come to Ashford. "That's why I am doing this."

"I understand." Shirley said. "I'm so sorry Lulu."

"It's alright you didn't know." Lelouch replied. "I didn't expect you to take this in so calmly."

"Why is that?" Shirley asked.

"Well, judging from the fact that you were so against me gambling for money; I expected your reaction to be much worse when you hear that I started a rebellion against my own country." Lelouch answered.

"Well you have a reason to do what you are doing." Shirley said. "I may not approve what you're doing but I do understand why."

"Thank you." Lelouch said. He bowed his head remembering what had happened in the previous timeline and the last words that Shirley said to him before departing from this world.

"Just don't do anything reckless." Shirley said. "Okay?"

"I cannot make promises that I don't know if I can keep." Lelouch replied.

"And…" Shirley said.

"And what?" Lelouch asked. An ominous feeling taking over.

"I want to join you." Shirley said.

"No!" Lelouch shoots out.

"But I can help." Shirley argued.

"No!" Again Lelouch denies her.

"But" Shirley tried.

"No!" Lelouch said coldly.

Defeated the brunette left the room. Before she left, she gave Lelouch a worried look. Tears falling down her face but a smile can be seen across it. She understood why he rejected her offer.

"I love you, Lelouch Vi Britania." She said and left. She went back up the elevator and out of the building. Her phone rang and showed a private number. "Hello?"

* * *

"Colonel, were finished with our supply truck." Urabe said.

"Ok leave now Urabe we should not stay in one place for too long, load up those supplies and we'll leave this place." Tohdoh said. "We need to catch up with the others"

"Colonel, it's probably just me." A soldier said. "But I keep getting this ominous feeling that something is about to happen"

"Trust your instincts but do not let it get the best of you." Tohdoh replied.

The men loaded up the trucks. As soon as one was full it left. Tohdoh oversaw the resupply operation and was on the last truck to leave. He saw the same trucks at the border of the ghetto and the settlement. They were captured by the military.

"Turn here now." Tohdoh ordered. The driver turned the truck to an alleyway cutting through the sewers and the hospital. When they emerged back to the road they were greeted by a white knightmare with blue and red trimmings and a scythe.

"Hello, Colonel Tohdoh of the Japan Liberation Front." The man inside the knightmare greeted. "I do not have a quarrel with you so I will ask you to surrender."

"I'm still free. I will not surrender as long as I have that Britanian." Tohdoh replied.

"Have it your way but do know that this area is surrounded." Gino said.

"We would not know until we tried." Tohdoh said. He signalled the driver to move over and floored the gas on reverse. Gino followed the speeding truck but lost them in an alley. The truck rammed through a blockade. "Heh"

"Impressive Colonel Tohdoh." Gino said. "But not quite enough."

Tohdoh ran the vehicle to a bridge pillar causing it to collapse on its side. The Tristan opened its factsphere to assess the situation. Upon seeing the falling debri Gino saw a face that he thought he would never see again. Unconsciously he moved the Tristan in front of the woman and covered her with the machine's hands and the debri hit the Tristan. He opened the machines hands to see a woman from his memories. Her face frightened at the machine. She ran for one of the buildings in the ghetto. The frightened look of the woman had shaken Gino. He tried to go back to his previous task but Tohdoh was already gone.

"Strange, a soldier of Britania protected a commoner." Tohdoh thought. He felt horrible for crippling the bridge not knowing the woman was in the vicinity. "At least we lost him."

"No you didn't." A young girl said. The Mordred suddenly appeared from the corner of to buildings. Knightmares surrounded the truck. "You lose."

Tohdoh remained silent. He contemplated to what just happened and the course of action he can take. They are outnumbered and outclassed for this fight. If they go through with this they will not make it out alive. He raised his hands. This was a lost battle. He was not going to sacrifice the lives of these men and women just for the chance of getting away. He was escorted to a detention vehicle. He had one thing in mind. After the incident, pink haired pilot of the Mordred approached Gino.

"Strange" Anya said.

"What is?" Gino asked.

"You were reckless." Anya replied. "Do you know that woman?"

"A memory I guess." Gino said as he remembered the woman's face.

"Memory..." Anya said grimly.

* * *

Kallen, Suzaku, and C.C. went up the stairs of the Kururgi Shrine. At the top, men in suits armed with submachine guns were waiting. Two palanquins were placed at the back guarded by Burais.

"Cousin, long time no see." Kaguya greeted behind the screen. The men started searching for weapons. The three handed all their weapons

"Hello Kaguya, it has been a while." Suzaku said. "You too Taizo-sama."

"If you're here with Zero, it can only mean one thing." Taizo laughed.

"Does that mean that you've finally realized the foolishness of your actions?" Kaguya asked sharply.

"No" Suzaku said with the conviction he had as a Round. Taizo looked at the boy with amusement.

"I see that the boy that I left back then has finally turned into a man." Taizo provoked.

"Not really, he is still the same reckless idiot that you knew back then." Zero said walking into the conversation from one of the shrines. "He's still an exercise nut. The only difference is his resolution. His reason for fighting has changed."

"Ok, I'm not really sure if I should take that as a compliment or floor you right now for insulting me." Suzaku said.

"Same moron." Kaguya said. "Still has muscles for brains I see."

Suzaku kept his mouth shut. This girl was almost on par with C.C. and Milly in terms of mental torture. He remembered the conversations in the previous timeline. Most were not pleasant. A small smirk revealed itself on Kallen's face seeing the demeanour of the Knight of Seven at the moment then went back to glaring at the other palanquin with C.C..

"On to more pressing matters." Zero said. "Lord Taizo Kirihara or Kirihara the traitor, formerly a key backer of the Kururgi regime. You dodged the tribunals by aligning yourself with Britania. You and Suzaku have the same thoughts but just different ways of going about it."

"Indeed." Taizo answered. "Can I assume that your Zero?"

"Correct clan chief Taizo Kirihara." Zero replied. At the mention of the man's last name, the men pointed their rifles at the group. Unmoved Zero stepped forward. One of them fired a shot that grazed the side of Zero's mask. Even with the warning Zero kept moving forward.

"Enough!" Kaguya spoke. The men looked at her palanquin. "We came here to speak to them not eliminate them. Master Zero forgive me for not showing my face. You know the reason why one must hide their face. To be able to trust you, we must know who you are."

The men moved around Zero while still pointing their weapons at him. Zero neither moved nor spoke until he was completely surrounded. Suzaku and C.C. seemed unmoved by the situation. Kallen started moved in front of Zero. She was glaring at the palanquin that Kaguya was in. Zero tried to get her to move out of the danger zone which was returned with a scowl and a shrug.

"This will not be another Ikaruga." Kallen whispered so that it was only audible for the both of them. Zero placed his hand on her shoulder and walked pass the her.

"Indeed Lady Summeragi" Zero said. "Before I do, may I pose a question?"

"Yes, go ahead." Kaguya replied.

"What is the most important trait for governing the world?" Zero asked.

"It's pride." Kaguya answered. "Pride of self-governance."

"You are very wise, Lady Kaguya." Zero said. He placed his hands on his mask. The back of the mask retracted to reveal Zero's true identity. "It's been a while Kaguya."

A fourteen year old girl bursted through her palanquin. She passed her guards and Kallen in an instant who were dumbfounded at the girl's agility despite her disposition. She ran into the man full force launching both of them to the ground.

"Lelouch! I've missed you." Kaguya said. "Where have you been?"

"Hell" Lelouch replied nonchalantly. Taizo smiled at the answer. "And everywhere else you could think of."

"Then will you make me your bride?" Kaguya asked. A vein appeared on C.C.'s forehead. Killing intent can be felt from her by everyone in the perimeter. Kallen was flushed. She remembered that their conversation about becoming Zero's ladies of the court. Kaguya looked up to Lelouch with expectation and embarrassment. "Like you promised."

"You have a lot of competition, Kaguya." Suzaku stepped in before the matter became out of hand. He shot Lelouch a glance telling him to end this and get on with the meeting.

"Taizo-sama, now that you know who I am." Lelouch said. "Would this be enough to gain your trust?"

"Yes and no." Taizo answered amused. Kaguya looked at the man angrily. "Of course, as one of the six houses of Kyoto I must be sure. What is your goal Lelouch?"

"I understand." Lelouch said. "It is to create a gentler world."

"Explain" Taizo replied.

"I will destroy the world that Britania envisioned and create a world were kindness can be extended to anyone, even strangers." Lelouch answered.

"It is an idealistic dream." Kirihara said. "a fool's errand."

"A fool's errand it may be." Lelouch answered. "But you and I both know that it needs to be done."

"You believe that this is possible, that you can do it?" Kirihara asked.

"I can, because I must." Lelouch answered. "I have reasons which compel me execrably. I'm glad I'm dealing with you."

"Aha ha-ha, the flower from eight years ago finally bloomed." Kirihara laughed. "Fine we will assist you."

"I am grateful, Lord Kirihara." Lelouch smiled at the man.

"Are you embarking on blood?" Kirihara asked.

"Yes, if that is what needs to be done." Lelouch answered.

"Very well, Kaguya we're leaving." Kirihara said. Kaguya looked at Lelouch.

"Can't I come with you?I am your concubine after all." Kaguya asked. She looked at Kallen and C.C. "Even if I'm small… I can still."

Kirihara went pale and fainted. The guards could do nothing but look away not noticing their unconscious patron. This girl was offering Lelouch a forbidden fruit. Kallen and C.C. smiled but black aura and venom can be seen on their faces. The God of Wrath can be seen behind them. Suzaku was about to say something but Lelouch knelt down and looked Kaguya in the eye. A gentle smile appeared.

"Kaguya, I will fulfill my promise; however, I want you to grow into a kind, intelligent, and beautiful woman." Lelouch said. "If you can do that I will marry you. Can you do it?"

"I will!" Kaguya said excitedly. She smiled at the teenager. Fire and determination can be seen. She turned to leave with the collected Kirihara. C.C. and Kallen facepalmed. Suzaku had a weird grin, trying with all his might not to burst out laughing. Lelouch went to leave with them.

"Suzaku, that look on your face is creeping me out." Lelouch said. "What's wrong?"

"You do know you just signed your marriage contract with her by promising that." Suzaku said before starting to laugh. C.C. and Kallen glared at Lelouch.

"Dense idiot." C.C. said.

"Reckless idiot." Kallen said in agreement.

"What will you do when that day comes?" Suzaku asked. "You know she'll tie tie you to a chair if she has to, to get what she wants."

"I'll burn that bridge when I get to it." Lelouch answered. A crippling chill going down his spine as the realization of the promise he just made hit him.

* * *

Throne room of the imperial palace in Pendragon, Charles zi Britania sat on his throne. A dark figure kneeling before him.

"Is the Wyvern Squadron dead?" Charles asked.

"Yes your Majesty." The figure answered. "Their base has been ravaged and all members were accounted for. One of them gave extreme resistance. When he was about to die he kept saying he needs to kill Shin Hyuaga Shin. I went through the imperial database, tracked down and killed the man. That is all my report. Your majesty."

"Good now only one can stand against Britania." Charles said. "When the preparations are ready head to Area 11."

"Yes, your majesty." The figure stood and left.

* * *

Black Knight mobile base, trucks were parked outside and people were moving setting up for the operation. The Four Holy Swords were looking at a 3D blueprint of the prison in which Tohdoh was being held in.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to throw in with the Black Knights?" Asahina asked.

"Can you think of any other way to rescue Col. Tohdoh?" Chiba answered

"There's also what Kyoto said, that they'd lend us the new models." Senba added

"Still, their principles seem to be somewhat off." Asahina argued.

"We're not ethnocentric, but after all, you already know that." Chiba retorted.

"We can worry about the details after we've rescued the colonel." Urabe said.

"I understand. But no matter where Tohdoh may be, it's the place I belong." Asahina declared.

"Look, just stuff 'em in and close the lid for crying out loud! It's almost time to move out!" Tamaki shouted to the man inside the Guren. Fixing the hydrolines seem to be more of a challenge than they expected.

"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care!" A woman with a blue mark on her forehead and a pipe. She scowled at the man. "It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!"

"Huh?! Who the hell are you?!" Tamaki asked.

"I am its mother!" The woman replied.

"You arrived on time." Zero said walking in.

"Ah Zero we finally meet face to face. It's a pleasure." The woman said.

"The funding you've given me has furthered my research by leaps and bounds."

"The pleasure is all mine, Rakshata." Zero said. "I've been reading your reports and am quite impressed to be honest"

"You have?" Rakshata asked a bit surprised.

"The report about refractive capabilities of a knightmare's weaponry." Zero said. "Your help with the medical division also resulted in the portable medical stations that are installed in all of our mobile bases."

"I do hate talking about the past. Anyway, here." Rakshata said.

"Are those?" Zero asked.

"Sweet our pilot suits arrived." Kallen's said excitedly. "Where's mine?"

"You're the pilot for the Guren right?" Rakshata asked. Kallen nodded. "Here"

Kallen left to change into her pilot suit. Zero and Rakshata discussed further research opportunities. He also gave hints of his future plans should he defeat Britania.

"How are the development of the other researches that I asked?" Zero asked.

"They're progressing fine thanks to the funding." Rakshata replied. "It allowed us to get top quality materials that Britania usually wages war over."

"I would rather not prefer to wage war." Zero replied. "In order to free people from oppression."

"You say you do not want to wage war." Rakshata said. "Yet you're so good at it."

"It's a family secret." Zero said.

"Oh, how so?" Rakshata asked. Her face betrayed by her curiosity. "This is interesting."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"There is only one nation that is excellent at waging war at the current time." Rakshata replied. "When you said it was a family secret.. I can only guess who's behind that mask."

"Your guess is probably accurate, but" Zero said. "For now I would rather it if my secret remain a secret.

After a while Kallen came back. Her face was red with embarrassment. She was wearing a skin tight pilot suit; however, it accentuated parts of her that should not be when in battle. There is also a matter of the lower part of her suit being a skirt.

"Ah why is my suit designed like this?" Kallen asked Rakshata. "Is this going to improve my performance?"

"That suit was designed directly from Zero's specifications." Rakshata said with a lewd smile and looked at Zero. He looked away. "It will improve your performance in different ways."

* * *

Tohdoh was meditating in his prison cell. For a man about to be executed he was calm and collect. He was stoic but this seemed more like he was just at peace. Footsteps are heard from across the hall.

"Shishou" A voice said.

"What is it Suzaku?" Tohdoh answered with a question.

"How are you?" Suzaku asked.

"As you can see I am about to be executed." Tohdoh responded. "I do not reckon that to be a pleasant feeling."

"..." Suzaku remained silent.

"I see that you have not heeded my words. " Tohdoh continued. "You have trained your body but not your mind."

"I'm sorry." Suzaku said. "I have been chosen as your executioner. Do you have any request before you die?"

"None" Tohdoh replied.

"Then I shall be back to fetch you later." Suzaku said. He began to walk but turned to his mentor. "I wish things could've been different."

"I do too." Tohdoh said.

An explosion is heard from the courtyard. Burais came out from the smoke. They shot the guards. Outside a group is also eliminating the perimeter guards. A red knightmare along with two Burais came in from the hole made by the explosion on the prison wall. The Burais took defensive positions.

"Zero, all clear go get Colonel Tohdoh." A pilot said.

"Yes, thank you men this was only possible with your help." Zero said. They continued towards Tohdoh's prison. "Be careful the military will be sending more reinforcements here now because our target is a top priority prisoner."

"Yes Master Zero!" The Black Knights continued with their assault. Soon enough reinforcements came from all sides of the city. They began by pushing the point defenses back. The knightmares that were stationed in those posts either ejected or abandoned the posts. The military pressed onto the courtyard when Gekkas started dropping from helicopters. The reinforcements made it towards the courtyard before the Gekkas ran through their lines cutting down any opposition.

"My superiors just ordered that you be unofficially executed before you get the chance to escape." The guard said.

"It's a life I gave up once before. It's worth nothing." Tohdoh replied. "I am not necessary in this war anyway."

"In that case" Zero said on the other side of the prison wall. "I will claim your life myself."

The wall collapsed from the red wave that was passed through the wall to weaken the structure. The wall fell on the unsuspecting guard and buried him with the rubble. Zero walked into the prison and towards the fallen soldier.

"My student is the one tasked to execute me." Tohdoh said. "And the spoiled brat coming to save me, ironic."

"How have you been Colonel Tohdoh." Zero said.

"Fine" Tohdoh said. "I will thank you for saving me but my loyalty is pledged to General Katase."

"That is alright. I will not force you to change loyalties." Zero said. "I merely want to ask for your help."

"You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?" Tohdoh said.

"That was no miracle. It ended in victory because it was based on excellent intelligence work." Zero replied. "That's why I want you."

"I am neither interested nor necessary in your war." Tohdoh replied.

"Don't be a coward!" Zero said in a sharp manner that it made Tohdoh wince. The soldier glared at the masked man which felt like they were having a contest of wills. He remembered how stubborn the man was and that Suzaku;s attitude actually came from him. "You must take responsibility!"

"Responsibility for what?" Tohdoh asked. He was still glaring at the teenage boy that he knew was inside the mask.

"You must take responsibility for the miracle you made." Zero replied. "The Area 11's resistance movement is more intense than that of any other Area because Japan surrendered before exhausting all of its military strength. You failed to continue the great hope known as the Miracle of Itsukushima!"

"You're saying it's my fault?" Tohdoh said.

"Yes, People grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles. Why else has there been such rampant use of Refrain?" Zero asked rhetorically. "You must endeavor! To the bitter end beyond all that's decent, and then you can die! Till the name of Tohdoh the Miracle has grown ragged and tattered!"

"You're telling me that the Japanese people can't accept their defeat until then?" Tohdoh asked.

"Till now they had to accept it." Zero answered. "However, now that I'm here there's hope because I can likely turn their dreams into reality."

* * *

Outside the Four Holy Swords were wreaking havoc towards the Britanian soldiers. The warden can be heard giving out orders from the control room. They were doing an excellent job at stalling the enemy; however, the Britanian military in Japan has been bolstered by troops from other areas conquered by Britania. That was not the only problem. The warden may be proud but it was only a matter of time before the Rounds get news of this battle and mobilize. They were fighting against time. The Guren can be seen moving from the isolation section of the prison to the commons section followed by Zero's Burai.

"Zero's good enough as a pilot." Chiba asked. "Why does he need a bodyguard? We could've used the Guren here to stop more of the enemies that way."

"Zero is our leader. We won't let anything happen to him." Tamaki shouted at her through the channel. "And if you have a problem with that, take it up with Kallen. I'm sure she'll be happy to answer your question."

Ohgi was inside one of the mobile base was listening to all the channels to report any disturbances was shocked at the loyalty Tamaki was showing. He was the one who was very skeptical at first and now he is defending their leader as if he were a brother.

The Guren and the Burai stopped in the back of truck. The cock pit for the Burai opened to reveal Zero and Tohdoh. The truck hatch opened to reveal the Zangetsu. The Four Holy Swords converged towards their leader.

"Welcome back Colonel." Asahina said.

"Thank you." Tohdoh replied. "You've all worked very hard."

"No effort at all sir." Urabe said.

"Zero, if you had something like this prepared, then you must've known that I was joining you." Tohdoh said seeing the difference in the specifications of his machine to the Gekkas, It was customized with an MVS and to Tohdoh's surprise the crest of his school while he was still teaching Suzaku. He climbed inside of the machine. "Cooperate with Zero! Eliminate the remaining forces."

"Roger!" The Four Holy Swords replied.

'Now time for the main event.' Lelouch thought. Right on que the Lancelot appeared along with the Tristan. 'Huh, where's the Mordred?'

He received a message encrypted in a code they used when Lelouch was still the 99th Emperor in the past timeline. 'Anya's at school with Milly. Apparently going on a food trip as a girl's night. Lucky right?' Lelouch could only laugh at the message. The Guren was already engaging the Lancelot like there was no tomorrow. They were destroying anything that would be considered environment in their proximity.

"Zero do you have any data regarding this unit?" Tohdoh asked.

"Yes; however, I want you to do exactly as I say." Zero said. He switched to a private channel between the Burai and the Zangetsu. "You should also know that the one piloting that unit is none other than Suzaku."

"What!" Tohdoh said in shock.

"All units, give him distance!" Zero continued. "Its initial attack is always straight on! It never feints that first move! Once you dodge that attack, he immediately moves to avoid your offensive! Check the data I'm sending you! S-5-7! Be careful though there were times that the pilot starts randomizes his pattern once his life is in danger then returns to his normal."

"Got it." Asahina replied. He appeared behind the Lancelot and tried to stab him but it swerved in midair and used its harkens to propel itself away. The Tristan came in to aid the Lancelot. "Damn, they're good."

"The Zangetsu and the Guren began to attack the Lancelot again. Tohdoh was talking to Suzaku in a private channel so no one knew what they were talking about. After a few minutes the Lancelot was starting to lose. The Guren has already destroyed its Varis and was picking apart the Tristan like there was no tomorrow. The Lancelot was fighting quite desperately against the Zangetsu. It made Lelouch wonder.

"For someone acting to fight, Suzaku is making it look convincing." Lelouch said to himself. An answer appeared inside his mind. "Wait? It couldn't be? Kallen we need to finish this quickly. Open his cockpit."

"Why?" Kallen asked. "It's just starting to get fun."

"You're not fighting regular Suzaku." Lelouch answered. "Your fight Knight of Zero Suzaku. I think his live command came along with his consciousness. Finish this now!"

"Ok" Kallen pouted but she knew why he said that. She had fought him on the Democles and ended up getting a destroyed SEITEN just to destroy the Lancelot. This might cause repercussions. Tohdoh would be the first on that list because he is fighting him at the moment. The Guren's movements changed. Within seconds the Tristan was immobilized from getting its limbs torn off. It started moving into the battle between the two machines. It moved towards the Lancelot. It feinted for the cockpit making the Lancelot who had its hands preoccupied do a spin kick. The kick was caught in midair by the Guren's right arm. It fired its wave surger and destroyed the Lancelot's leg. With one of its leg gone the Lancelot fell on its back. It tried to get back up but was denied by the Guren and the Zangetsu when they cut off the Lancelot's arms.

The other Burais came in and shot the Lancelot with a magnetic cable.

"Good job." Zero said. "We've achieved our objective. My comrades, we are withdrawing!"


	12. Chapter 12: Missions and Executions

Hi guys I managed to finish a chapter. Sadly, it will be slow due to the fact that I am still job hunting. Still this is fun so I will be finishing what I started. Thank you for the compliments I didn't expect people would like it more than I expected and thank you all for the comments it helps me get better. I know I still need to fix the previous chapters. I will answer some things that were left in the comments. I hope it helps.

I am confused. If Babel Tower was built AFTER BR how is Lulu going there?

Answer: This is because of the discrepancy of changing the pass. Remember that when you throw a rock in water it will always cause ripples.

I am confused why Cecile was not confused about the fact Suzaku said he killed the friend he betrayed but then says that same friend is alive?

Answer: She does not really realize that the friend Suzaku was talking about was the same friend that is alive. After all, Suzaku did kill Lelouch but this happened in the future during the events of R2.

What chinese novel?

Answer: Return of the Condor Heroes, it has many translations though. I'm using the one I remember reading as a kid.

So he forgives all the betrayal and why diesnt cc have hwr code?

Answer: He was given a second chance and has a different motive. He also has a wiser perspective than that of the original plot line. C.C. does not have her code because it was used to send them back. Just like the Sword of a Akasha that required a lot of sacrifice and 2 codes to slay god. It required a code to send them back.

so suzu has no problem with him promising to marry his 14 year old cousin but has a problem about the childhood promise to euphie before he even meet and caught feelings for her.

Answer: Lol I'm sorry but I didn't really realize the pedophilic repercussions when I wrote that. Still Kaguya did love Lelouch and Suzaku knows this. As per Euphie's case, imagine being in his shoes. You losing the person you love the most that caused a change in you. After the events of the original plot line seeing the person you love again I would not blame him for being overprotective and possessive. Certain events in life can mess up people's minds.

Will Kaguya become a student at Ashford?

Answer: No clue.

A crippling chill going down his spine as the realization of the promise he just made hit him.

All he promised was to keep his previous promise so why is he worrying now? Why is CC angry when she had already included Kaguya as one of Lulu's girlfriends?

Answer: Well there are times where love and selfishness come hand in hand even if we try to deny it.

"It will improve your performance in different ways."

Does she mean make her sexier?

Answer: I leave that to your imagination. ;P

wait was Charles and Marianne destroyed? and Plus the real end he insorbed His Fathers code and is traveling with C2.

Answer: In the original timeline, yes. Remember though that they were sent back to the past. Not really sure about him absorbing Charles' code but the general subconscious sent them back with no code whatsoever.

Question: if CC's code is gone, how will Lelouch get his Geass power? I ask this because Lelouch will need it as Zero. For instance how will he (Lelouch) survive situations such as the Royal Guard in Season 1 Episode 1? Or how will Lelouch steal Villetta Nu's Knightmare Frame as well as stop her (Villetta) from pumping him (Lelouch) full of lead (or at the very least arresting Lelouch) at the beginning of Season 1 Episode 2? I am NOT no WAY flaming this story ONE iota what so ever! But I just want to know how Lelouch will get his Geass without CC possessing a code?

Answer: The general subconscious sent them at the point where he already received it.

I'm actually confused about the scene with Jeremiah and the "Orange Incident". I didn't see if Lelouch had used his Geass, but as far as I could read, Jeremiah doesn't know about the future. So why'd he do what Lelouch said? (I know Lelouch likely used his Geass on him like the anime, but you really need to specify that important detail, or else we have no way to know.)

Answer: Sorry about that. It pretty much went down the same way.

After all, Ashford is a school, and schools would still react very negatively to such events (the blackmail, perhaps not, because that's just words). But laser sights being aimed on a group in the room? The teacher would have freaked out and cause chaos. Even more so in a school attended by members of the nobility, as the teachers and principle would have way more pressure on them than a public school would have. Because if any of their wealthy, high-status "young wards" were injured or killed, the faculty would likely find themselves either facing a firing squad, "disappearing", or being thrown into a river with cement shoes.

Answer: Hehe, I figured it was Britanian culture and they were used to nobles being assassinated.

* * *

Euphemia was roaming around the cabin the transport ship. It would be another 3 days before they arrive at their destination and deliver their package. She entered the bridge to talk to the officer.

"Princess, there's no need for you to worry." The captain said. "We are on route and will be arriving in record time."

"Yes, I know that captain. It's just that." Euphemia replied. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Rest assured your highness." The captain said. "We will protect you with our life."

This however did not help ease Euphemia. She felt that something was about to happen. Her intuition is telling her that she would not be able to do anything about it, just like the other times she could not do anything. That is why she agreed to undertake this mission. She felt frustrated at the fact that she could not help her siblings when they were sent to Japan. She was angry that she could not search for them. She felt horrible that they might be dead for all she knew. She was yearning for a way to stop all the madness that was happening. She saw in Zero the potential to help those without power but she was a Britanian princess and therefore on the opposing side. She was also angry at the man for kidnapping her sister. She knew that her sister was safe because if something had happened the Black Knights would have made a big show out of it.

"Captain, the sonar is picking up five unidentified objects approaching us from the starboard side." The crewman reported.

"Odd, this route should have been cleared of anything." The captain said. "Just keep a close eye on it for now it might just be animals passing by."

Euphemia grew anxious. Her worries are starting to become reality. As the red dots on the screen began following them on route, the captain called for everyone to go into battle stations; however, this was only a supply ship and since this was a secret mission assigned by the crown, they had neither escort ships nor their ship having battle capabilities.

"Evasive maneuvers! We will proceed with pattern delta." The captain shouted.

The ship began moving in random directions. They would lose the submarines that was following them for a moment then would have them on their tail again the next. They were not being shot but the hostility can be sensed all the same. The subs decided to raise themselves to the surface. Four cruiser sized subs came from the beneath the surface surrounding the supply ship from all sides. They had cannons aimed at the ship. Then a large sub rose from the water. The top of the sub opened to reveal a launch deck. Helicopters flew from the deck and went towards the supply ship. One by one, armed men rappelled down the copters. The men took over the ship. Their cargo was raised to the deck but was remained sheeted. The crew were escorted into lifeboats.

"Ok, we're going to lower you now." One of the men said. "You'll need to get away from the ship but don't go beyond the subs or they'll fire torpedoes on your boats."

"You lowlife scum!" One of the crew spat. His insult went on deaf ears. The boat was lowered to the water's surface and was released from the bindings. It went away from the ship but continued pass the subs as fast as the boat can go. True their word torpedoes were launched from the subs and destroyed the boat.

"Morons" The man said. He turned to the other lifeboats and warned them. "We're not here for your blood. Just try to listen and we'll let you go."

Another lifeboat was released. It went towards the border of the two subs but stopped. The boat was not sunk. Euphemia found this odd. Their captors were at an overwhelming advantage but was showing to be merciful. Still anxious she watched one by one as the other boats were released until the boat she was in was the only one left. They followed the demands and the boats were not sunk.

"What is your purpose?" Euphemia asked her captors. "If I am to be your hostage then leave these men and take me."

"No princess" The captain pleaded. "Do not bargain with these terrorists. We would all gladly die for you."

"It's alright captain." Euphemia said. "There is no needed for many to suffer over one person."

"No princess" The captain rebutted. "The shame that it would bring us for coming back without you will be the same as death."

"You have no need to worry captain. She is coming back with you." A voice said. Zero appeared from inside the ship.

"Zero" Euphemia said. "What is your purpose here?"

"One, to confiscate the cargo of this ship." Zero replied. "Two, to assure you that your sister is safe."

He handed her a communication device which showed Cornelia. She was in a prison cell but otherwise unharmed. It then switched to a communication that showed said person on the receiving end.

"What?" Cornelia said in surprise. "Euphie?"

"Cornelia?" Euphemia said rhetorically. "How is this possible?"

"She was given means to see what was happening on the outside world." Zero spoke. Upon hearing his voice Cornelia became enraged. She was seething knowing that her brother was about to capture and imprison their sister.

"First you capture me then you take her hostage, huh?" Cornelia accused.

"No Cornelia" Zero replied. "I just wanted to assure Euphie that you were safe."

"I see." Cornelia said. "Well it doesn't change the fact I'm still your prisoner."

"Cornelia, how are you?" Euphemia asked. Tears falling from her eyes. "Are they treating you well?"

"Don't worry about me Euphie." Cornelia replied. "Compared to most prisoners this would probably be considered a day spa at worst."

"Ok" Euphemia said.

"It's ok Euphie." Cornelia said. "Don't believe whatever he says and stop him. Do worry what happens to me."

"Seriously Cornelia" Zero said. Which was only answered with his sister smirking at him. 'Geez, she loves making things difficult.'

"Well we have to go." Zero continued. The communication was cut off. "Rest assured princess that your sister will be treated well."

"That's good" Euphemia answered, feeling relieved that her sister was fine. "Why are you targeting our cargo?"

"To keep the peace." Zero replied.

"But it's not even military property." Euphemia reasoned.

"It may not be but this project is Prince Schneizel's." Zero rebutted. "You may not know this but this machine will be used as a prototype to build the weaponry that will slaughter many innocent people."

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" The captain grumbled. "Hypocrite"

"Ah you say that but how many civilians were caught in the crossfire of my organizations skirmishes?" Zero shot back. "How many innocent bystanders were killed?"

The man stayed silent. He just looked away and gritted his teeth. The answer to his question was easy. None, it was because his plans were laid out in such a way that minimal casualty occurred. He had to admit it.

"Why the silence?" Zero continued.

"None" Euphemia answered.

"Then am I still under the microscope." Zero asked. Only to be glared at by the people on the boat. He turned and pulled the sheet from the knightmare. He boarded and started the machine. "Don't worry princess we will meet again. If I were you, I would hurry they're planning something rather horrible to Lancelot."

Euphemia's face flushed. The boat was lowered. Upon moving towards the border, they saw the knightmare fly from their ship towards the large sub. The copters began loading the men and retreated to the sub. After a few minutes, the supply ship had become deserted and the large sub began to submerge. The smaller subs fired upon the ship and targeted important parts. The ship began to sink as the rest of the subs submerged out of the sight of the crew.

"We have failed the mission." The captain said.

"Yes, we have." Euphemia confirmed. She was disappointed with herself not being able to complete the mission but was surprisingly calm after seeing that her sister was safe. A surge of urgency suddenly struck her when she remembered Zero's last comment. "As the commanding officer of this mission, I take full responsibility of this failure. Men lets continue to our destination to report then we're heading straight to Area 11."

"Yes, your highness!" The men replied.

* * *

On the Avalon control room, Schneizel was receiving the report from Euphemia. His face was calm hiding how livid he was that his pet project was somehow stolen even after careful planning. In his mind, he can no longer underestimate the man known as Zero because he was proving to be quite the adversary and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

"Are you alright Prince Schneizel?" His aid asked.

"Quite" Schneizel replied. "It seems that we have ourselves an interesting adversary."

* * *

In one of the Black Knight's bases, Lelouch is playing chess with C.C. being a few hundred years old had given her at least a fair game with the 99th emperor for few turns but was now cornered and was on the defensive.

"Not bad" Lelouch complimented. "Your moves are well thought out."

"Funny since you're the one winning." C.C. returning his compliment.

"Don't sell yourself short." Lelouch said. "I'm good at this game as well as this is my method to strategize. It will take some time for you to beat me."

"Excuse me but how old are you?" She retorted. She gave the young man a smirk. "How old am I?"

"Touché" Lelouch said.

One of the men came to him with a report. He went through it and just waved it off stating that there was no action that was necessary to be taken. He wrote in the report that the problem will be solving itself. He placed his finger on the report for a DNA signature for the response and confirmation.

"Are you sure about that?" C.C. asked. "If she doesn't make it in time, we will be losing a comrade not to mention a good combatant."

"It will be alright. I have faith in her." Lelouch answered her. His face calm and still looking at the chess board. "Besides, the way he is right now, I doubt anyone in there can kill him."

* * *

Suzaku was in his cell. After ejecting from the Lancelot and exiting the cockpit in the previous battle on live broadcast. He has again been accused of treason and is about to be executed in public. He was waiting for the execution time; however, he knew that Lelouch would more than likely come save him. Worse comes to worse he will have to break out on his own.

"It's time traitor." A soldier said as he came into the cell.

"May I ask for what crime am I being executed for?" Suzaku mused. He knew full well that they were using him as a scapegoat again. He was just being a smartass. He was answered with the back of the rifle hitting him in the back causing him to fall on the floor.

"You know full well that you're being executed for treason you traitor!" The soldier spat.

"Treason, how in the world did I commit such an act." Suzaku said cheekily. He was getting his kicks from irritating the ignorant soldier and for some unknown reason wanted to see why Lelouch was usually a jackass to him.

"You purposely let the Black Knights escape with Todoh!" The soldier shouted. "Be happy I have orders to bring you to the execution site alive or I would empty my clip on you right now."

"Right" Suzaku mused. "Right"

Suzaku continued the irritating the soldier until the exited the building. He was led above a platform and was directed to kneel on a spot in front of the executioner holding his rifle. His arms and legs were tied and chained separately. An officer rose to the stage.

"My fellow Britanians," He said. His face being broadcasted on the large screen above them. "As you might very well know that the terrorist Kyoshiro Todoh has escaped last night. We have apprehended the man who let happen. For you the people of Britania, shall pass justice upon this man for his crimes."

He gave the man the signal. The executioner pointed the rifle at Suzaku and prepared to fire. Before he could pull the trigger; however, a copter came into view. Princess Euphemia came out the vehicle followed by the men that was with her during the previous mission. The officers gave her a bow. She went up the podium and took a receiver from one of the officers.

"What do you think you are doing?" Euphemia asked.

"Your highness," The officer who gave the speech answered. "We are about to execute the traitor Suzaku Kururugi."

"For what crime, did he commit that falls under treason?" Euphemia asked harshly.

"For letting the prisoner" The officer answered.

"I don't want petty words I want the full accounts of what happened." Euphemia cut him off. She gave a glare that was only seen on her sister's face. She pointed to the farthest soldier from the stage. "Get the accounts, records, and reports of this matter immediately."

"Yes, your highness" The man ran. Though he received a glare from the officers from the stage, he still did as he was told. He came back a few minutes later with the files containing the case. Euphemia went over the reports, accounts, security footage and news. She then beckoned to the same soldier and whispered something to him. Again, he left only to come back a few minutes later with a sword. She walked towards Suzaku who was just staring into space. The officers smiled when they saw was unveiling before their eyes.

"Suzaku Kururugi" Euphemia called. She stopped once she was in front of Suzaku.

"Your highness" Suzaku answered. Horrified at what might happen next.

"You stand here accused of treason." Euphemia said. Her face was devoid of all emotion. The only noticeable trait that can be found was that she was glaring at Suzaku. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty" Suzaku answered weakly.

"Very well then" Euphemia said. Suzaku closed his eyes accepting his fate.

'I guess this is it for me.' Suzaku thought. 'At least she's alive and I hope she'll be happy.'

"Euphie, I love you." Suzaku whispered.


	13. Chapter 13 : Choices and Consequences

Hi readers, I managed to finish a chapter after a long period of time. I am alive just busy and sorry for not being able to update that much. I'm rusty because I could only write from time to time so any advice and comments are appreciated. Thank you very much.

* * *

'At least I'll be dying by her hands. I hope my live command doesn't activate.' Suzaku thought as he closed his eyes and prepared for death. He heard as the sword swing upwards and then go down. His life flashing before his eyes, his body trying to move from his curse and him using all his willpower to stop it. A moment passed and he realised that he was still breathing. He opened his eyes. The sword had cut his bindings and was now resting upon his shoulder.

"Suzaku Kururugi, will thou upon this day pledge thy loyalty to Britania and stand as a knight of the crown?" Euphemia said stoically.

'De ja vu' Suzaku thought. "Yes, your highness"

"Does one wish to abandon thy self and be sword and shield for the greater good?" Euphemia continued.

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku answered.

"I, Euphemia li Britania do hereby dub thee Sir Suzaku Kururugi." Euphemia said. "Arise knight of Britania."

Suzaku stood up. Dumbstruck that he was knighted at his would-be execution. He was wondering what the heck was Euphie thinking. When he looked at her face; however, it was not the loving gaze that he was used to that he saw.

'For someone who just chose me as her knight' Suzaku thought. 'Why is she glaring at me with a smile that's sending chills down my spine.'

Euphie handed the sword to one of the officers and started walking down the stage. She motioned her newly appointed knight to follow. Being bombarded by stares made Suzaku even more uncomfortable.

'She looks so pissed. What did I do!?' Suzaku panicking in his mind. He could not find an answer. Reaching the end of his thought limit. "Your highness, is something the matter?"

"No, I just had a difficult day." Euphie answered. Her smile seemed weary and angry at the same time.

'We've put you through too much Euphie.' Suzaku thought. 'I'm sorry'

When they reached the viceroy's office the Euphemia sat on the chair, took out a folder and began filling out documents. Suzaku walked around the room. Inspecting for any possible threats as well as more information on Euphemia's likes and dislikes.

"Ah, your highness" Suzaku said.

"You're wondering why I decided to make you my knight out of the blue in the middle of your execution." Euphemia interrupting as if reading his thoughts.

"Ah, yes" Suzaku answered. "I'm just a little confused as to why you did it in the middle of the execution. Wouldn't it cause a commotion and wouldn't they harass you because of it?"

"To be honest Suzaku, I don't really care what they say anymore." Euphemia replied. "I don't really want to be their puppet that would move according to their whims."

"I see." Suzaku said. "That's good for you."

"As for your knighting" Euphemia continued. "I have been contemplating on it for a while."

"If you don't mind me asking your highness," Suzaku said. "but why me?"

"Because you are chivalrous, determined, and kind." Euphemia answered. "and …"

"Your highness, are you alright?" Suzaku asked.

"It's nothing!" Euphemia said. Her face flushed, turning to hide the embarrassment that was carried with it. "Suzaku, if you don't mind, when were alone talk to me like you used to."

"Alright" Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku" Euphemia called. "Lelouch and Nunally lived with your family when they were sent to Japan right?"

'Shit…Is this the reason she knighted me this time? Lelouch what the hell did you say?' Suzaku thought. No matter how he thought of the situation, he had to cover it up or they will be in trouble. He had to lie to her. "Yes, until we got separated during the war."

"Do you happen to know whether they are still alive?" Euphemia asked.

"No, I'm sorry but after we got separated I haven't seen them since." Suzaku lied.

"That's unfortunate, I was hoping you would have some clues on where to start searching." Euphemia said. "I am planning on searching for them, you see. I'm hoping they are still alive but at even they aren't; it would at least bring closure."

"I'm sorry for not being much help." Suzaku said while scratching his head. A memory flashing through his mind. Euphemia dying on the infirmary bed, him holding her hand, praying to whatever god that would listen to save her. Lying to Euphemia left a bad taste in his mouth but the situation was complicated and they don't want to put her in any danger.

"It's alright" Euphemia replied. "You must be tired after all the commotion that happened today. Why don't you get some rest we have a lot to do in the morning?"

"Ok" Suzaku said. "Euphie, don't work too hard ok. Get some rest too."

"I will" Euphemia confirmed. "Thank you Suzaku"

After Suzaku had left the room, Euphemia continued finishing the documents that had been piled on her desk. She wanted to believe her knight but something seems off. She could not put her finger on exactly what it was but what he was saying and how he was saying it were different from the Suzaku she had known. She is so unsure of what to believe anymore. She was a princess of Britania but she began disagreeing with her nation's ideals before she even went to Area 11. Now a masked vigilante sounds like her brother and the only person she trusts is hiding something from her. Resigned to her dark thoughts, she pressed a button on her desk and two men came in.

"I want you to follow Sir Suzaku Kururugi." Euphemia ordered in an authoritative tone. "As well as find any whereabouts of a people named Lelouch and Nunally in Japan"

"Understood your highness." The two men spoke. "Do you happen to have an idea where they may be."

"Ashford Academy" Euphemia answered after contemplating recent events and Lady Mariane's connections. "Now go!"

"By your leave" the two men said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

"No, she hasn't been at school for the last couple of days." Rivalz answered.

Lelouch and Milly looked at each other. They were having the same thought pattern and if their hunch is correct, it would probably be because Lelouch wouldn't let her help. Nodding Lelouch made a silent agreement with Milly about the next course of action.

"Um hey, you guys having a staring contest or something?" Rivalz asked. "Because you both suddenly got quiet."

"Oh, sorry about that" Milly snapping back to reality. "Just spaced out."

"I guess, but I think Lelouch is still in a world of his own." Rivalz pointed out. "Look he's making such a serious face. This is the first time I'm seeing that."

"Let's just leave him alone." Milly answered. "He might just have a lot on his mind."

"Did he and Shirley have a fight?" Rivalz asked. At this Nina turned around from her work and hit Rivalz on the head with a book.

"That's none of your business Rivalz." Nina said harshly. "Everyone has problems you know."

"Yeah, yeah" Rivalz said easing the pain from Nina's hit. "They're coming to save you. I guess that makes you the damsel in distress eh Lelouch."

"She is right you know." Milly said. "It really is none of our business unless he tells us."

"Yeah, or you're just trying to get bonus points to get into his pants." Rivalz said slyly. He rested his head on his hand and looked as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder.

"We are not trying to get into his pants!" shouted the two girls. They had jumped so close to the boy that they were practically screaming in his ears. With this Lelouch was brought back from his thoughts only to find Rivalz getting beat up by Milly and Nina on the ground.

"Hey what the heck happened here?" Lelouch asked.

"None of your business!" Screamed the two raging women.

After calming down the girls and helping Rivalz to the infirmary, Lelouch was about to head to the Black Knights base underneath Ashford but his phone rang with an unknown number.

"Hello" Lelouch said.

"Hello Lulu" the voice on the other end replied.

* * *

Lloyd Asplund was staring into space. Reliving what he is calling 'The Incident' where his masterpiece lost to a machine that looked like it was made by a rival and was taken. The memory playing like an endless loop and him trying to find the answers to why the Black Knights had technology that was supposed to either be confidential or non-existent. It frustrated him to no end. While he was seething over his thoughts, he did not notice that another person had come into the room.

"Lloyd, you've been in the lab for 3 days." Cecile said with a worried tone. "Don't you think it's time to take a break."

"No Cecile!" Lloyd hissed. "We must find my dear Lancelot and defeat that machine that dare ruin my masterpiece."

"But you haven't eaten or slept since it happened." Cecile reasoned.

"Trivial" Lloyd countered.

"But Lloyd" Cecile said.

"Silence!" Lloyd barked. "Either you're with me and my Lancelot or with them and that monstrosity!"

Cecile sighed in resignation. The man took the matter all too personally. She wanted to help him but did not know how. Suzaku is in no position to help and was busy at the moment; while the rest of the team just gave up on him walked out.

"I'll leave you to it then." Cecile said. "I should let you know that Prince Schneizel wanted us to rendezvous with him."

"Cecile, you're brilliant!" Lloyd shouted. His face lit up and jumped to Cecile with overwhelming energy, scaring the poor woman. "He's bringing that!"

"That?" Cecile asked in confusion.

"The Gwaine!" Lloyd answered in joy. "It may need some fixing but it will do."

"You lost me." Cecile said.

"We can use that to get my dear Lancelot back from the Black Knights." Lloyd replied. He gave a smirk and threw his fist through the air. "And defeat their machine while we're at it. Mwahahahahahaha."

'Ok, now I'm convinced that he really lost it.' Cecile said to herself.

"Cecile, call the team we're meeting Prince Schniezel immediately." Lloyd said. "I'm taking a nap."

* * *

Lelouch was at the docks following a GPS location from his phone. Going through the messages that the unknown number had sent. He asked Sayoko to trace the number and some of the Black Knights to mobilize.

"Damn it how did he avoid all of the security?" Lelouch asked. "He was on the top of the priority list to track in Area 11 and still he got through undetected."

"I can read minds you know." The person said from the speaker phone. "How many drones do you have running through the country?"

'Shit' Lelouch said to himself. 'He got his information from the Black Knights.'

"Yes, yes… Your folly knows no limit. Oh 99th Emperor of Britania." the person said with malice. "Now be a good little boy and go inside or she dies."

"Damn you Mao!" Lelouch shouted to the receiver.

"Yes… Seethe in your despair." Mao said. "Your helplessness"

Lelouch walked into the warehouse as instructed. All entrances and exits were then shut tight the moment he was inside. He looked at the environment. The place was practically empty save for a bomb placed at the middle of the warehouse. It was different from the one that was used during the incident with Nunally and he now did not have Suzaku to help him.

"So, planning to kill me with an explosion at point blank." Lelouch mused. "Oh well, be done with and let Shirley go."

"Oh no no no" Mao replied. "This is where the games really begin."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Lelouch asked.

"Why don't you call the number I sent you and find out." Mao replied. "Manwhore!"

* * *

"Your highness" said the spy. He handed Euphemia a drive. "Here is the information that you have asked for about the associations with the two people that you have given."

"Anything from Sir Kururugi?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes" the man answered. "They are included in the file."

Euphemia accessed the file and browsed through the information. What she saw only confirmed her suspicion. An image of Suzaku and Lelouch in the same class, a school incident report stating that Lelouch had defended Suzaku on his first day of class, A security footage of Suzaku and Cecile going to a house of a girl that looked like Nunally, a report stating that said knight had disobeyed orders to shoot a person that had the description of Lelouch.

"Good work" Euphemia said. "Continue monitoring Sir Kururgi, that is all."

The man bowed and turned to leave. Tears fell from Euphemia's eyes. A mix of emotions running through her. Joy that she might have found her siblings at last. Relief that they are safe if it was them. Anger that Suzaku kept them a secret. Disappointment for the man she trusts the most does not trust her enough to tell her.

"I finally found you!" Euphemia said between her sobs. Suzaku came in after the nights rest found her princess in distress and ran to her.

"Euphie!" Suzaku asked. "What's wrong?"

When Euphemia lifted her head, and saw Suzaku. Her heart began to ache to the point that she was clenching her chest. She rose from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Euphie" Suzaku said. "Are you alright? I'll call a doctor, so just rest for a bit."

"I'm alright Suzaku, just tired from staying up all night finishing paperwork." Euphemia answered. She turned around and gave him fake smile. She needed to be away from him. "I'll be resting now. Why don't you go to school for now; I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Euphie…" Suzaku called but to no avail. She neither acknowledged or turned around.

"Why Suzaku?" Euphemia whispered. Tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

"Sir, the Borris is ready." A mechanic said.

"Ok, we'll leave in four days." said the masked man. "Say goodbyes to your families. This will be a long trip."

"Yes sir!" The men replied.

* * *

Shirley woke up in a hotel room. Her head was hurting but other than that she was fine. Some food and medicine was placed on the table with a note saying it was for her. While eating the food, she tried to remember what had happened the last time she was conscious.

"What did happen?" Shirley said. "I remember getting a phone call but what was it about?"

Sifting through her thoughts, she noticed two screens. One showed her parents with some other people tied up. The other showed Lelouch. Underneath each screen was a box with what looked like remotes for toy cars. With her mind now racing, memories started flooding her.

"I remember now. I got a call from an unknown number with a threat to Lulu." Shirley said. "Then I was given coordinates to go to then I was drugged when I got there."

"Oh no! I just put my parents and Lulu in danger." Shirley said. While struck with that realization, the phone rang.

"Hello" She said.

"Shirley!" A voice that sounded like Lelouch can be heard from the other line.

"Lelouch!" Shirley answered. "What's happening!"

"Shirley listen to me, if someone you don't know is talking to you don't listen ok." Lelouch said. Then the phone connected to another line to the call.

"Hello" Voices of Shirley's parents can be heard.

"Mom! Dad!" Shirley screamed.

"Shirley!" Her parents replied. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you now?"

"I don't know. It looks like some kind of hotel room but you guys are on the monitor here." Shirley cried.

"Damn it, he planned this out." Lelouch said.

"Lulu, who is doing this?" Shirley asked.

"A psychopath" Lelouch answered. "What do you see outside?"

"A train, a casino, something at the far end looks like a Chinese building and a bridge." Shirley said.

"Babel Tower" Lelouch said. "Is there another phone there?"

"Yes" She said, after looking around and finding her cell was on the bedside table.

"Ok, I'll send you a message with a number." Lelouch said. "I want you to call that number and tell them to trace your call on orders from Zero."

"Ok" Shirley replied.

"Ok I'm sending it now." Lelouch said. She received the message but before she could dial the number, the phone connected to another line yet again.

"I will have none of that thank you very much." The man said. "You, young lady, are free to go after the game but some of the people here won't be so lucky."

"Damn you Mao!" Lelouch shouted. "Let them go! I'm the one you want!"

"In due time, my dear Lulu" Mao said. "Miss Fenette, you and Lulu here are the only once that can hear me. Your parents cannot hear Lelouch and Lelouch cannot hear them."

"Why are you doing this?" Shirley asked.

"Oh, a little bit of chaos, a little bit of fun, a little bit of vengeance and a little bit of love." Mao replied.

"She'll never love you again." Lelouch said smugly.

"That's because you defiled her you insect!" Mao snapped. "Both body and her soul!"

"It was mutual Mao." Lelouch rebutted.

"No, it wasn't!" Mao shouted. "It's because you are tricking her!"

"Face reality Mao." Lelouch argued. "You have to let her go."

"She'll come back to me when you're dead!" Mao replied. His voice sounding like nails scratching on a chalkboard. "I just have to break your spell on her and then she'll come back to me."

"Anyways, if you dial that number girl, they will all die." Mao threatened. Wheezing could be heard from the receiver of the phone. Mao was losing control and was deluding reality.

"Shirley, what's happening?" Her parents asked.

"Mom, dad, a psychopath kidnapped all of you and someone else." Shirley replied. "It's for a game he said."

"A game?" Mrs. Fenette asked. "For what reason?"

"To kill the man, I love." Shirley replied. "I think he wants me to do it."

"What!?" Her parents shouted.

"Oh, you're quick to catch on young lady." Mao praised. "You see the remotes in the boxes underneath the screens. They're the triggers for the bombs. I want you to choose. The lives of your parents and a few hundred workers in his workplace or Lelouch the man you love. You have until midnight which is about twenty minutes from now. If you don't decide by then, I'll kill them all."

"Mao, you, sick bastard!" Lelouch screamed. "Shirley and the others have nothing to do with this!"

"I beg to differ Lulu." Mao argued. "She has everything to do with this. Late queen and lover of Lelouch."

"Damn it, Mao please!" Lelouch begged. Shirley's heart was breaking hearing Lelouch beg for her life. She did not understand what they were talking about but it was apparently causing severe mental and emotional stress on Lelouch. Then he muttered something inaudible.

"That's why I picked her, genius." Mao declared as he laughed.

"Please stop hurting him." Shirley asked. "Whatever you're saying. You're causing him so much pain."

"That my dear is the point." Mao replied. "I wouldn't be worrying about him right now. You only have nineteen minutes left to decide. You know."

"Mom" Shirley called. "Dad"

"Yes dear" her mom replied.

"Yes Shirley" her dad replied in unison to his wife.

"He's telling me to choose between you or Lelouch." Shirley said. She fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know what to do!"

"Shirley, don't worry about me." Lelouch said. "Save your parents!"

"But if I do that you'll die Lelouch!" Shirley cried.

"It's fine!" Lelouch replied. "Save them Shirley! They're your family!"

"But" Shirley tried to rebut.

"You'll find another man!" Lelouch interrupted. "One who is worthy of you."

"It's alright dear." Mr. Fenette said. He was calm. For someone facing death, he was oddly calm. "Follow your heart."

"Dad?" Shirley said.

"To the man who is doing this so-called game. I know you are listening." Mr. Fenette said. "Would you mind connecting the line to the boy on the other line."

"An odd request but I'll allow it." Mao replied. A connection was made between Lelouch's line and Shirley's parents.

"You must be the boy that my daughter likes so much." Mr. Fenette said. "Lelouch right?"

"Yes sir" Lelouch asked. "Mr. Fenette are you aware of the circumstances?"

"I am aware." Mr. Fenette answered.

"Please help me convince Shirley to choose your side." Lelouch said. "There are more people there and …"

"We're sorry Lelouch but we won't be doing that." Mrs. Fenette said.

"The gravity of the consequences is different." Lelouch said. "What's my life compared to yours and a few hundred people?"

"Fifteen minutes to go." Mao announced.

"Shirley, they're your parents!" Lelouch shouted. "I'm just your friend."

"I think you're misunderstanding your value to our daughter." Mrs. Fenette rebutted.

"They're right you know." Mao said from the sideline.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"I cannot fully answer that." Mrs. Fenette replied. "Because every time we go into the topic about you. She would turn red and go into her own world."

"Mom!" Shirley shouted.

"Seriously, you're having this conversation before one of you dies?" Mao said somewhat amused.

"Yes, I love your daughter but the things I have to do would put her in harms way." Lelouch confessed. "Just look at this situation, everyone of you got involved because of me."

"Lulu" Shirley mumbled.

"I don't want to hurt her." Lelouch said. "But at every turn, it seems like that's all I do."

"You have a good eye Shirley." Mrs. Fenette said. "He is a kind young man."

"Kind?" Lelouch said sarcastically. "That's funny because I'm the furthest from the person that can be described by the word."

"You give yourself too little credit, Lulu." Shirley said. "You are kind and underneath that stoic demeanor, you're caring and sweet."

"I believe that you're blinded by your love for me Shirley." Lelouch said.

"I think you're the one blinded by all the weight that your carrying Lelouch." Shirley answered. "Let me help you?"

"Even if that were true. It's too late now." Lelouch said. "You have to save your parents, Shirley."

"Eleven minutes" Mao announced.

"Lulu" Shirley called. "Why don't you want me to help you?"

"Because it's my burden to bear." Lelouch answered. "I don't want your hands stained with the blood of my sins."

"Even if it's by my own choice?" Shirley asked.

"Yes" Lelouch answered. "Because the guilt of my sins might cause you so much grief and regret."

"But it was still my choice." Shirley said. "Wouldn't that count for something?"

"It does but in the grand scheme of things, it is still a fact that I was the cause of it." Lelouch replied. "I don't want you to pay for my crimes."

"Why are you so hellbent on that mentality?" Shirley asked. "I'm not that weak you know."

"Eight minutes" Mao announced.

"I never thought you were weak." Lelouch answered. "There will be times that the price will be too steep."

"So?" Shirley rebutted. "As long as we're together."

"The price could be your life." Lelouch howled. "I don't… I don't…"

"You don't what?" Shirley asked.

"I don't ever want to lose you! Again." Lelouch answered but whispered the final word. Shirley remained silent. A silence that engulfed the conversation for a few minutes. "Shirley"

"Yes" Shirley answered. "Lulu"

"I still believe that you should choose your parents in this situation." Lelouch said. "I just wanted you to know that I do love you and all I ever wanted for you was your happiness."

"Four minutes left" Mao announced. Excitement tinging his voice.

"Lelouch, if ever we don't survive this" Mr. Fenette said. "I want you to take care of our daughter alright?"

"I can't promise you that!" Lelouch said sharply. "Because she's going to save you!"

"Shirley, we've always taught you to follow your heart." Mr. Fenette said. "No matter what you choose, we're proud of you and that we will always love you."

"Two minutes and counting!" Mao said with glee.

Shirley looked back to the screens. Hesitating from one decision to another. Weighing the consequences of one or the other. Her hands sweaty and trembling.

"Sixty seconds" Mao announced.

"Forgive me!" Shirley said as she grabbed one of the triggers and pressed the button.


	14. Chapter 14 : Aftermaths of Incidents

"Hello viceroy" the woman in the line said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Euphemia replied. "You are the informant?"

"Why so surprised?" The person asked.

"You are one of least likely people that would give me information on them." Euphemia answered. "Yet, you are talking to me on the phone now confirming that my siblings are alive."

"I have my reasons." The informant said.

"And those are?" Euphemia asked.

"None of your business." The informant answered. "Just know that I will keep my end of the deal as long as you keep yours and if ever you become a threat to them I will become your enemy."

"I will." Euphemia replied.

"Then goodbye princess." The informant bided, ending the call.

* * *

"In other news, an explosion levels an entire block in Narita killing more than eight hundred people both Britanian and Elevens and is still rising." The reporter said on tv. To his left shows the area that was decimated by the explosion. Where there used to be buildings now lay rubble with broken bodies trapped in between. "Officials and the military are keeping quiet about the situation. It is unknown whether this was done by a criminal or an act of terrorism."

"I'm worried" Suzaku said. "She's been in that room for three days now."

"It can't be helped Suzaku. She lost both her parents in one night." Lelouch said sadly. "Not to mention, about all the blood that's on her hands now. Just imagine the guilt and the sorrow that a person without training or experience would feel. All we can do is monitor the situation and be there for her when she needs us."

* * *

Three days before

Lelouch closed his awaiting his demise. A moment later he noticed that death did not come for him. He opened his eyes and found the bomb did not detonate but was still active.

"Shirley?" He called. She did not answer. All he could hear from the phone was crying. He then realized what had happened. "No! Why Shirley!? They're your parents! And those people!"

Again, he was answered with nothing. He fell to his knees at the sacrifice Shirley had made for him. The cross she must now carry. He cursed his own powerlessness. He tried to save her father but ended up killing both her parents in the process.

'What kind of sick joke is this?' He thought.

* * *

"What!?" Mao screamed while hyperventilating. "No! No! No! He was supposed to die! If you want to do something right, you have to do it yourself!"

He took a remote from his pocket and armed the detonator. Before he could push the button; however, the trigger was shot clean in half. Mao turned to find C.C. pointing a .45mm at him. He was then shot on both legs causing him to collapse on them.

"How?" Mao asked. "Without your code. I should be able to read your thoughts before you even get this close to me."

In response to his question, C.C. took a device from her pocket. A blue reversed geass symbol emanating from the middle. With his knowledge from delving into time travelers' memories, he understood.

"I see." Mao said. "You were preparing countermeasures for geass users such as me."

"Yes" C.C. replied.

"Why him!?" Mao shouted. "I would've done anything for you! Everything!"

"You couldn't" C.C. replied sadly. "My wish back then. You couldn't have granted."

"I could've done the same things he did!" Mao argued. "I could've taken his uncle's code and be with you for eternity!"

"What I wish for is not eternity, Mao." C.C. answered. "It is something that can come from nothing yet can transpose and take form."

"But I do!" Mao replied desperately.

"Yes and no" C.C. said. The canceller started malfunctioning. "I guess there are still improvements that can be done."

When the device was fully deactivated, for the first time in his mind he read C.C.'s mind. He was bombarded by emotion that he had never seen felt when he was with her. He was shown her memories, fears and desires. He was shown the depth of her resolve and the futility of his actions. With this enlightenment, his world caved in and he began to lose consciousness.

"I see, this is complete defeat C.C." Mao said. "No… Lelouch"

"Goodbye Mao" C.C. said. She shot the fainted Mao in the head and the heart. A few minutes later, she received a call from Kallen, Jeremiah and Sayoko confirming that they have rescued both Shirley and Lelouch.

"Ok" C.C. said. "I'll let Jeremiah handle the clean up then." 

"Yes, milady" Jeremiah answered.

"I think it would be better for Shirley to stay with us for a while." C.C. said. "She's been through enough. We don't need the authorities harassing her when she's in this state."

"Yes, I'll talk to Milly." Kallen replied.

"Sayoko, any wounds on him?" C.C. worried.

"No milady; however, he is in shock." Sayoko answered. "He will need some time to recuperate."

"Take him home then." C.C. ordered.

"Thank you, Sayoko," the others said.

"You're welcome" Sayoko replied.

* * *

Back to the present

'Hmm… The knight of three was supposed to meet us here.' Marianne thought. 'He's usually the one who arrives first but he's really late.'

Anya was going through pictures of supposed memories that she could not remember. Out of frustration she threw the gadget and placed her hands on her head.

"Why!? Why!?" Anya asked in despair. "Why can't I remember anything!?"

'Poor girl' Marianne thought. 'But I am in your mind; therefore, you don't get memories for they become mine."

Gino entered the room in a dirty long coat and some ragged clothes. It was odd for a Britannian noble to be in such an attire. Marianne found it suspicious.

"Eleven clothes?" Anya asked.

"Uh…yeah" Gino answered hesitantly.

"But you're a Britannian," Anya pointed out with a stoic expression.

"I still want to understand them though." Gino said. "If we can understand each other then there wouldn't be any need for this pointless fighting."

'Hmm…. Noble as it sounds' Marianne thought. 'This sounds more of a secondary objective. What are you really after Lord Weinberg?'

"Well, let's forget about these depressing topics and go hangout in the mall or something?" Gino asked.

"Mall" Anya said. "Shiny things"

"Well then it's settled." Gino said energetically. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Shirley, I brought you some dinner if you're hungry." Lelouch said. He scanned the room to find the young woman had not moved from her spot the last time he saw her. Her lunch was also untouched. She was on the bed in fetal position. The moonlight was only illuminating parts of the room but one can tell that she had been crying. Seeing her in such a state, memories of all that happened to Shirley in the previous timeline flooded Lelouch's mind. He replaced the tray of food on the bedside table and sat beside Shirley on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"…"

"If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened." Lelouch continued. He was not sure if the girl was listening to him but he needed to tell her nonetheless.

"…"

"If it wasn't for me, your parents would still be alive." Lelouch continued. "Mao would've never manipulated you because I have connections to C.C."

"…"

"I didn't want to involve you in this mess because I wanted to protect you from something like this." Lelouch continued. Tears falling from his eyes. "Haha some protector I am… Can't protect my, friends, can't protect my family, hell I can't protect a damn thing I care about without making a mess of things!"

"…"

"If only I wasn't born in the royal family, we could've had what you wished for." Lelouch ranted. "I guess if you were to look at things clearly. If I wasn't born then you could've been happy."

"…"

"If you want retribution, I'll happily accept my fate once I finish what I intend to do. I understand if your feelings have changed as well. I am the reason that all this happened to you after all. I'm sure that the others' feelings will change soon." Lelouch said in melancholy. "Who could learn to love a monster anyway." 

He hugged Shirley and stood up to leave the room. Before he could open the door, a set of arms had snaked its way around his chest. Lelouch was frozen in place by the physical sensations that was assaulting his back and the warm tears that were drenching his shirt.

"Shirley?" Lelouch said in confusion.

"Please… Just let me be like this for a while." Shirley requested.

"Sure" Lelouch replied.

"I don't blame you for their deaths Lulu." Shirley said. "I'm sad that they're gone but I never once thought that it was your fault."

"I was the reason that this whole incident happened." Lelouch pointed out grimly. "Shirley, don't deny the fact that this is my fault because the target of Mao's plan had been me."

"I was the one who chose which trigger to push!" Shirley shouted. She spun Lelouch around so that he could see her face. "Mao was the one who instigated that incident not you!"

"I…was…" Lelouch tried to argue but was silenced when Shirley forcibly pressed her lips on his. The force slammed Lelouch's back to the door.

"Lelouch is everything alright in there?" Nunally's voice coming from the other side of the door. Lelouch went pale and tried to get Shirley of him but was met with an angry look. Shirley placed her hand on top of Lelouch's mouth immediately after she separated from him.

'Damnit she's surprisingly strong for her size.' Lelouch thought as he helplessly tried to get Shirley off him.

"Nunna, sorry but I just need to talk to Lelouch for a few minutes." Shirley said.

"Oh Shirley… I'm glad that your feeling better." Nunnally said. "It was heartbreaking to see you in that state.

"Would you mind making sure that no one disturbs us." Shirley asked.

"No problem" Nunnally responded.

"Um… Can you make that a few hours? This may take a while." Shirley said.

"Hmm… Oh, ok" Nunnally replied. "Don't strain yourself too much big brother."

'Did she just feed me to the wolves? Well wolf in this case but Nunnally! Why!?' Lelouch thought. Nunnally's humming becoming more distant. Shirley removed her hand from Lelouch's mouth

"Shirley, this doesn't feel right. You're not in the right state of mind and…" Lelouch said but was again cut off when Shirley pressed lips against his.

"I don't think you're a monster either." Shirley stated after breaking off. She placed her head on his chest. Tears still falling from her eyes.

"Say that after you met the entire family." Lelouch joked and was met with a slap on the face.

"I don't care!" Shirley shouted. "Even if your family is from the pits of hell itself. I don't care."

'Well I don't really see Nunnally coming from there.' Lelouch thought.

"What I care about is you!" Shirley screamed trying to make him understand. "Even if you're born from a royal family. No matter what happened. It still hasn't changed."

"There are many things that I must do. There were many things I failed to do. There are sins that I must atone for. I cannot give you a happy life." Lelouch said. "The fates have already damned me. I do not want you to bear such a burden. Please Shirley, leave me and forget about me. I have nothing to offer you but suffering and death."

"What if it's a mortal sin, denying the fates their play?" Shirley responded with resolution. "For my love, I'd gladly go to hell."

Lelouch fell silent. The girl had displayed a side which he had never seen in her before. Her eyes are a little faded from grief but fire can be seen in them. It seems that the lost of her parents had fanned the flames of her resolutions. It felt like the girl gained a decade's worth of experience within the span of three days.

"I see" Lelouch said. He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry… I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I was being selfish."

* * *

"Here is the report on the mission." Kanon said. He handed Schneizel a tablet containing the information of the topic.

"I see, it could not be helped then." Schneizel said after reading the contents. He handed the tablet back to his manservant and continued for the hangar exit. "Has the Camelot Unit arrived yet?"

"Yes, your highness" Kanon replied. "They are also very eager to see you."

"Oh" Schneizel said. "Best not keep them waiting then."

They continued toward the lab where the unit has been stationed while they waited. Upon arrival, Schneizel noticed something odd but before he could ask anything. Lloyd had run up to him and bombarded him with questions.

"Hello Prince Schneizel, it's very nice to see you're doing well." Lloyd said. He then immediately scanned behind the prince, expecting something to be there. "So, where is it?"

"Where is what?" Schneizel questioned Lloyd's question.

"The Gwaine" Lloyd answered. "It was supposed to be coming with you was it not?"

"As you can see, it is not with us." Schneizel answered.

"Huh, then, where is it?" Lloyd asked.

"The secret transportation mission that was supposed to bring the Gwaine here was leaked." Kanon answered. He handed Lloyd the tablet from earlier. "It is unknown how it was leaked but it was commandeered and taken by the Black Knights. According to Princess Euphemia, it was an ambush that consisted of several cruiser sized submarines and submersible carrier."

"Then how are we going to get my Lancelot back?" Lloyd asked disappointed. His last hope of getting his baby was taken away.

"I was meaning to ask that." Schneizel said. "What did happen to the Lancelot?"

"You see your highness, it was taken during the Kyoshiro Todoh's prison break." Cecile explained. She came with a tray of tea and served some to everyone. "It was defeated by the Black Knight's red knightmare and was captured."

"Then, can we not build another from the spare parts?" Schneizel said.

"I would love to." Lloyd said. "But we can't."

"How so?" Schneizel asked.

"Due to the recent events." Cecile explained. "We have exhausted the spare parts that we had."

"That's why I was hoping that you would lend us the Gwaine." Lloyd said. "To get my dear Lancelot back. So much for that idea."

"Lloyd!" Cecile shouted.

"What? They don't have the Gwaine and we don't have the means to make a new Lancelot." Lloyd said.

"It is alright Miss Croomy." Schneizel said. "What Lloyd is saying is true. It cannot be helped."

"But Prince Schneizel" Cecile said.

"It cannot be helped." Schneizel said. He turned around to leave the room but before he exited. "I hereby decommission the Camelot Unit."

"What!?" Lloyd shouted.

"May I ask the reason Prince Schneizel?" Cecile said.

"One for creating a unit that was defeated by an enemy unit; therefore, getting commandeered and leaking secrets to the Black Knights." Schneizel responded. "Two, losing such a valuable technology without any means to recreate or create an improved version of it. It was unfortunate but in the future, I believe the talent would have a more mature nature."

He left the room. Lloyd was silent. He was clenching his fist. His whole body was shaking. He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"Lloyd?" Cecile worried.

"We got fired." Lloyd said. "It's all my fault."

"It was inevitable." Cecile said. "Cheer up. We at least have our other job."

"But we won't get my Lancelot back." Lloyd replied. He looked like a child who was just scolded by his parents and had his favorite toy taken from him because he did something wrong. Cecile could not help but feel empathetic and maternal for the man in front of her.

"You can make a better one." Cecile suggested.

"But without the original frame I would not be able to recreate the chassis." Lloyd rebutted. "I doubt the military would also release the research to me on the grounds that it is my work."

"…"

"Damn you Zero!" Lloyd screamed. "Damn you Schneizel!"

* * *

"Everyone we have a new student joining our class today." The teacher said. "She was recently made an Honorary Britanian."

There were a lot of talking and amongst the student. Some were wary, some were angry, some like Nunnally were curious as to who it was. Even if they were given an Honorary Britanian standing, they should know what awaits those that came from the number system in a Britanian school.

"Let me introduce to you." The teacher said. Light footsteps came from the door. Mixed reactions can be discerned from the cheers and gasp. "Miss Kaguya Sumeragi"


	15. Chapter 15: Brewing Storms

"Let me introduce to you." The teacher said. Light footsteps came from the door. Mixed reactions can be discerned from the cheers and gasp. "Miss Kaguya Sumeragi"

Everyone stared at the young woman who came into the room. Some were wary, while some were wary. Another Eleven was enrolled into their school under the Honorary Britanian status.

"Hello everyone, I will be studying with you from now on," Kaguya said. "Please take care of me."

"Ka...gu...ya?" Nunnally asked while tilting her head. She recognizes the voice from a distant past. Her voice reached the ears of the new student and caught her attention.

"Nunnally!?" Kaguya gasped. She ran and hugged the blind girl. "It is you!"

"Um, uh" Nunnally uttered as she was shaken.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Kaguya said. "Where've you been?"

"I've been with oni-chan." She answered.

"Lelouch-sama?" Kaguya asked.

* * *

"I know that the both of you are having a hard time," Lelouch said. He and his companions turned on a corner of the complex to a familiar building. "There will be an adjustment period but I believe that this is for the best."

"Yes," Cecile said. She smiled at the back of the raven haired boy. "I agree."

"With the three of you and another head of the research division working together, I believe that the development of the research will improve exponentially," Lelouch said. "Nina, has the new equipment been delivered to the facility yet?"

"Yes, it has been," Nina replied.

"You work efficiently like always," Lelouch complimented. "Thank you, my dear."

"I...um...uh," Nina stuttered. Her face blushing a color similar to strawberries. "I mean, you're welcome."

"You will love the new equipment Lloyd, Cecile," Lelouch declared.

"Sure," Lloyd replied apathetically.

"You have to excuse him," Cecile said. "He lost his life's work before we were let go."

"It is fine," Lelouch said. "I completely understand. Unlike the royal family, I do not like to cut ties. Especially ones like you."

Cecile was completely caught off guard. Her face turning crimson, she tripped on her own foot and landed on the pavement. A hand was immediately stretched to give her a helping hand.

"Are you alright, Miss Cecile?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Cecile replied as she took his hand. "It seems that I am very uncoordinated today."

"This is very unlike you Cecile," Lloyd said. "Did losing your job hit you worse than me?"

"Maybe," Cecile answered with a smile. 'Not really, to be honest, not at all.'

"You should still watch your health," Lelouch said. "Anyways, we're here."

They walked into the research facility. The group guided by Lelouch went past the main lobby and straight to the elevator. Swiping his key, the display showed 'Access Level 1, Confidential Area' and the elevator began moving. Lloyd lost with the loss of his masterpiece was stunned when the doors opened. His jaw dropped and without running ran towards something in the area, followed by the group.

"So, how is it, Lloyd?" Lelouch asked. "Do you like the new research material?"

"Oh yes!" Lloyd answered. The spark his in his eyes rekindled. "I love it!"

"Lelouch, why is this here?" Cecile asked.

"It was delivered here this morning under Lelouch's orders," Nina answered. "It's the new research equipment that we were talking about."

"But if this is here and you asked for it to be delivered here. Then that would mean," Cecile said, putting the pieces together.

"Oh, life is so full of irony!" Lloyd said before laughing like a madman.

* * *

"Report," A voice said over the phone.

"It is confirmed," Kaguya said. "Lelouch-sama and Nunnally-chan are here in Ashford."

"Well done," The voice said. "Now if only I can find an opportunity to infiltrate."

"Well, there is..." Kaguya said.

* * *

After talking to his research team, Lelouch went back to Ashford to finish the student council duties that he had to skip earlier.

"There are many discrepancies to this," Lelouch said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued writing corrections and comments on the file. "I'm not sure what they are doing but this budget is way off. Not only is it unreasonable, it makes no sense."

Unaware of a presence that came, he continued doing his work until he felt something poke him.

"Wait!" Lelouch shouted. His strength immediately left his body and his eyes felt heavy. "What's going on?"

He dropped to the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Shirley, up and about I see," C.C. greeted. "Feeling better?"

"Much better," Shirley said. "Moving took longer than expected. I can't believe that the school allowed me to take a leave for this long."

"Good morning ladies" Mrs. Kozuki greeted.

"Good morning hahau-ue." The two women greeted. "It's my off day today and I feel like enjoying the day. Let's start with breakfast. You girls hungry?"

"Yes please," Shirley replied instantly. "I'm starving."

"What would you like dear?" Mrs. Kozuki asked.

"Eggs and toast would be great, thank you!" Shirley replied energetically.

"Coming right up." Mrs. Kozuki replied. "Pizza for you, C.C.?"

"No, I don't really feel like eating pizza," C.C. said. "My body seems to be disagreeing with it for the past few days."

"Ah, how about some fruits and tea?" Mrs. Kozuki asked.

"That will be great," C.C. answered. "Thank you very much."

* * *

"Ugh," Lelouch stirred. Opening his eyes, he noticed sunlight coming in from the window. "Where am I?"

"Aww," a voice said. Lelouch felt something smooth caressing his nether regions. "You woke up too soon."

He looked down to find Kaguya licking his member. She then inserted it into her mouth. For someone her age, she is quite skilled. Her technique was amazing. Taking such a package all the way down to the base without choking. Her rhythm was superb. Lelouch unable to withstand the assault and came.

"Well that should be good enough," Kaguya said as she stood up. Her juices dripping down her legs. Lelouch tried to stand up and stop what the young woman was planning only to find that his hands and legs were bound to the bed. "Leave this all to me Lelouch-sama. Just lay back and enjoy."

"Kaguya, you shouldn't do this." Lelouch reasoned.

"Don't worry Lelouch-sama," Kaguya replied. "I may be ovulating today but I am more than willing to bear your children."

She then began to lower herself. Even with all of Lelouch's squirming, Kaguya still managed to insert his penis into her. Blood began to drip out.

"Ah, it's in," Kaguya said. "Do you see this Lelouch-sama? Your cock fits inside me so well. Don't you think that I was born for you."

"Kaguya, that blood," Lelouch said. "You're a..."

"Yes, I decided to give you my maidenhood," Kaguya said. She began moving up and down. "It stings a little but it's nothing compared to what I'm feeling right now."

She then increased her speed. Adding twists to lodge the man's dick deeper inside her. She forced a kiss on Lelouch who was trying with all his might to control himself. He felt the girl shudder. Looking down, it can be seen that her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. After a few minutes of panting, the girl continued her movement. Unable to hold on, Lelouch came inside Kaguya's womb.

"Did it feel good my love?" Kaguya whispered into Lelouch's ears. "You know, you should be the one taking the lead."

"Kaguya, stop this," Lelouch said. "Isn't this far enough?"

"Oh no," Kaguya replied. She procured her bag from underneath the bed and got a stick from inside. Lelouch trembled. "You see until this comes out positive we'll be doing it."

* * *

"Please prepare a transport to Ashford Academy." Euphemia said to the intercom.

"Right away your highness," The person said. Euphemia then got up from her desk and proceeded out of her office.

'Lelouch, Nunnally' Euphemia said. 'I'll finally get to see you again.'

* * *

A few hours had passed for since Kaguya had caught Lelouch and forced herself on him. His stamina at its lowest and his balls in pain from overuse, he gave up hope of being rescued. Just as he was about to close his eyes, the door opened.

"Hurry up Suzaku, Lelouch could be seriously hurt if Inoue had to look for us." A familiar voice said. Streaks of red can be seen in Lelouch's blurring vision. "He must be in her..."

"Um..." A man's voice said.

Lelouch opened his eyes to see who his saviors might be. What he saw, flashed his entire life before his eyes. His would be saviors turned out to be the harbingers of doom. Kallen sneering from above cracking her knuckles and behind her, Suzaku with his hand to his face shaking his head. In one swift motion, Kallen ripped Kaguya from Lelouch and punched him in the gut.

"Get off him!" She shouted. "Suzaku!"

"On it," Suzaku said. He produced a rope from the cabinets and tied his cousin. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Love," Kaguya replied instantly. "I want to be with him Suzaku."

"How did you get in here anyway?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm a student," Kaguya replied.

"How?" Suzaku asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kaguya replied.

"You'll get your status rescinded for assaulting a Britanian then," Suzaku said smugly.

"No I won't" Kaguya rebutted in the same manner.

"What makes you say that?" Suzaku said.

"Would Mr. and Ms. Lamperouge, Ms. Stadfeld, Ms. Sumeragi and Mr. Kururugi come to the principal's office," A voice said over the intercom.

"Guess she's here," Kaguya said. She put on her uniform and went beside Lelouch who watched her with caution.

"Who?" The group asked.

"You'll find out once we get there," She answered. She then gestured for them to leave. They scolded Kaguya on the way. Which was only rebutted but none realistic excuses. Nunnally had joined them on the way. She was not happy with the way Kaguya did things but apparently understood her motives. Lelouch's protests were waved off by her sister. When they entered the principal's office, they found a pink haired girl sitting across the principal.

"Euphie," Suzaku said. His face became pale and wore a complicated expression.

"Hello everyone," Euphemia replied. She smiled and inspected the group. "I'm here today for a special visit."

"Sit down, everyone should," the principal said. He gestured the group to take a seat.

"What brings the acting viceroy to our humble school?" Lelouch asked.

"To see you and Nunnally," Euphemia replied. "Lelouch, it's been so long."

"How did you find me?" Lelouch asked. "Suzaku, did you tell her?"

"No, he didn't," Euphemia answered for Suzaku. She glared at her knight then turned back to her brother. "He wouldn't; because of that, I had him followed. Then I sent someone to confirm."

"What!?" Suzaku shouted. "You had me followed!"

"You've been acting suspicious," Euphemia said. "It is a leader's duty to remove any threat that her people face, plus I was worried."

"..."

"Sorry about that Euphie," Lelouch intervened. "Suzaku promised me that he would not tell anyone. He is a man that keeps his word."

"Even the fact that you are the leader of the Black Knights?" Euphemia asked.

"How did you find out!?" Lelouch shouted. He stood up casting an overwhelming presence over his sister but she still looked at him sternly. "Who told you!?"

"You did, just now," Euphemia replied. "I had a suspicion that it was you."

"Damn," Lelouch said angrily. He sat back down embarrassed that he had been fooled by Euphemia.

"Now, will you talk to me properly?" Euphemia asked. "Or do I have to arrest you on grounds of treason before you talk?"

"Big brother, I think you should tell her," Nunnally said.

"Fine," Lelouch said. They began explaining what happened to Euphie. From the time that they were sent to Japan as bargaining chips to the current situation. They left out the part that they came from a different time. Lelouch explained his reason as to why he chose to oppose Britania. They then discussed different topics: their daily lives, how Euphemia found them, and lastly what Kaguya did to Lelouch.

"Your so called agent assaulted me," Lelouch said. "She tied me to a bed and assaulted me. I demand compensation."

"Oh how nice," Euphie said.

"Yes, don't you agree." Nunnally agreed. Lelouch couldn't believe his ears. His sisters just said that it was nice that he was raped. "What do you think Euphie? A niece or a nephew?"

"I would like for my first child to be a boy to carry on Lelouch-sama's lineage," Kaguya said. "A girl would be so cute though."

"Is this really happening?" Lelouch said. "I can't believe this."

"Life has their ups and downs," Suzaku said. "You should learn to ride the waves."

"You shouldn't be talking all high and mighty right now Suzaku," Euphie said. She gave Suzaku a scary smile that made the former White Death gulp. She then stood from her chair and grabbed him by the ear. They proceeded to leave the room but before leaving, Euphemia turned around. "It is nice to see all of you again. We should do it more often. At least today, some of my questions were answered."

"Ow, ow Euphie," Suzaku said. "You're going to take my ear off."

"Oh just be happy this is all I'm doing dear," Euphemia said in a tone that could rival Cornelia.

"Now that that's over, let's get some ice cream," Kallen said. Nunnally giggled causing the others to look at her.

"Kallen and C.C. must have a sweet tooth," Nunnally said. "You two have been eating sweet things a lot."

* * *

'Hmm, I wonder why Lelouch called Anya out at this time at night?' Marianne thought. Anya continued walking towards the destination. The teenage knight still going through her PDA like device for any clues. Marianne pitied the child but cannot give her any leeway due to the fact that the child might start fighting back if she knew.

"Thank you for accommodating my unreasonable request Anya," Lelouch said. "I know you must be busy."

"It's fine, experiencing events like these are part of life," Anya replied. "Why did you want to meet with me here?"

"Well," Lelouch said. "There is something that I must talk to you about."

'Is he going to confess his undying love, how cute.' Marianne thought. She laughed. 'He looks so serious.'

"I say you," Lelouch said. "But what I really mean is my mother inside you."

"Hmm?" Anya said while tilting her head.

'What!?' Marianne screamed inside.

"You don't tell anyone this but you can't remember anything can you Anya?" Lelouch asked.

"No, I can't," Anya responded. "How do you know that I can't remember anything?"

"Because the Anya Alstreim that I remember from my childhood was completely different," Lelouch said. "She was cheery and a bit clingy but was very empathetic. The Anya that I see before me is so stoic that it feels like her soul had been taken from her. Like her emotions had been geassed away. Don't you agree, mother?"

"Since when did you know?" Marianne said as she took over.

"The very beginning," Lelouch answered. An evil grin appeared on his face. "When Anya was introduced in class along with Gino, she looked too familiar for her to be a different person. I then noticed the difference in behaviors. One of the possible answers that came to my mind was geass but wanted to be sure. I researched on the possible causes. When all normal leads came to dead ends, I figured it was geass as suspected."

"How did you know it was me and not your father?" Marianne asked.

"Because Emperor Charles Zi Britania wouldn't have bothered with old news." Lelouch spat. "Plus she acted too much like you, in goals and in achievements."

"I see," Marianne said. Lelouch put glasses on and began circling her. "So what now, you came here to say you know. Are you planning to blackmail your own mother?"

"No actually I had other plans," Lelouch said. He took a device from his pocket. "I'm planning to free Anya from you."

Marianne laughed. There was no way she could be removed from the girl without killing her. She looked at her son amused.

"If you remove me from this girl, you will kill her," Marianne informed.

"I can remove you without hurting her," Lelouch replied causing Marianne to laugh in a more amused manner.

"Pray tell, how will you remove me?" Marianne asked smugly.

"I will be breaking which you used to lodge yourself within her," Lelouch said. He then pressed the button. A blue field expanded above Lelouch and enveloped Marianne. This caused Marianne to fall to her knees.

"What is going on?" She asked. Anya's body was getting heavy and she was losing felt like she was being ripped apart. "What did you do?"

"A geass canceller," Lelouch answered. "A handy little device that we created for people like us. "

Marianne backed away from Lelouch. Willing herself from being erased. The geass symbol visible on Anya's left eye. She tried grabbing the canceller only to be deflected by her son. She then began a series of punches and kicks.

"You've learned to fight Lelouch," Marianne said. "How surprising."

"There are times that one should know how to defend themselves from unruly oppressors," Lelouch said. "Is it truly so wrong to be weak, mother?"

"There is a reason why I did this Lelouch," Marianne said. She tried to roundhouse Lelouch but was dodged. Her opponent then side stepped her next move causing her to fall on a bush."

"Nevertheless, you took away Anya's future when you invaded her mind," Lelouch said. The canceller began malfunctioning, causing the young man to hide it from sight. "I am simply returning that to her."

'This can't be the end. No, it won't be,' Marianne thought. She tried to use her geass on him but could not. 'Huh!?'

"Trying to invade my mind, that won't work either," Lelouch said as he pointed to his glasses. "Advanced geass countermeasures."

"Damn!" Marianne said. She looked around the surroundings for anything. She saw a silhouette from a faraway window. In a desperate attempt, she jumped away from her son only to be grabbed and slammed back to the ground.

"It's over, mother," Lelouch said. The geass symbol appeared in both of Anya's eyes before falling unconscious. "Accept your fate."

Taking a few minutes to confirm that the girl was indeed unconscious, Lelouch picked her up and began walking home.

* * *

"It seems that my nephew is becoming a problem," A boy with long blonde hair said. "Deal with him."

"Yes sir," A pale teenage boy responded.

* * *

The next morning, Lelouch came into the front door with a dozen boxes of pizza. He placed them on the dining table and checked on the unconscious knight.

"How is she?" Lelouch asked. He turned to the green haired girl beside him for answers to questions that were never asked.

"Physically she'll be fine," C.C. replied. "Unfortunately, I don't really have any idea as to how much of Anya's memories did Marianne have. At best, she'll remember everything at worst she'll be a vegetable."

"It can't be helped," Lelouch said. "We can only hope for the best."

They stood up to leave the room. They were stopped by a sudden noise.

"Hgh, where am I?" Anya said. Lelouch and C.C. ran to her side.

"What do you remember?" Lelouch asked.

"Lord Lelouch?" Anya asked. "You got really tall."

"Yeah I did," Lelouch said.

"You didn't answer our question," C.C. said to the girl. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember going to meet Lelouch yesterday," Anya replied. "Then nothing."

"I see," Lelouch said. "Anya, we should get something to eat then we'll explain what happened."

"Sure, I'm hungry!" Anya said with a smile. The three exited the room and went towards the dining room. The scent of cheese and marinara sauce can be smelled from a distance.

"You're going to be happy C.C.," Lelouch declared. "I brought a lot of pizza today."

He turned to C.C. to find her pale and with her hand covering her mouth. She ran away from the dining room and straight for the nearest bathroom.

"Celeste!?" Lelouch asked. He chased after her but had the door slam on his face.

"I'm alright," C.C. said. "Just feeling under the weather. Go ahead and eat without me."

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked dumbstruck.

"Yes," C.C. replied. "I'm sure."

"It's odd you never turn down pizza," Lelouch said. "Are you really ok?"

"LELOUCH!" C.C. shouted. "You! Eat! Now!"

"Yes ma'am," Lelouch replied stiffly. He walked away from the door and back to the dining room. He passed by the living room to see Nunnally watching tv.

"What are you watching?" Lelouch asked.

"Shhh big brother, it's about to start," Nunnally said.

"And we go to our special live coverage," the reporter said.

"I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today!" Euphemia said. She paused and took a breath. "I, Euphemia li Britannia, hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."


	16. Chapter 16: What is a Traitor?

Notes:

I apologize for the last chapter. There are many spelling and grammatical errors that I can fix once I start editing the story; however, I am speaking more about how I did not really portray what I was trying to say with the Kaguya scene. I still need have a lot that I can improve on. The scene was there for future events and mostly to show how society usually reacts to crimes when it is a female either perpetrating them. Be it rape or murder. An example of this is a recent case where a student was allowed to walk free after stabbing her boyfriend. Why? Apparently, there is such a thing as 'she was too smart for prison'. Lol, how many philosophers, scientist, and geniuses were imprisoned and killed in history? The reason why I chose Kaguya is because to me she is the most viable candidate. She is intelligent, has a lot of resources and the fixation. An argument on the debate about nature and nuture will be moot due to the fact that we are subject to influence and even the meekest of people have the capacity to commit the most heinous of crimes.

* * *

On the stage set up for the announcement. Euphemia stood, taking deep breaths. Seeing her missing siblings has given her courage to move forward with a plan that she had been thinking of. With her resolve firm, she walked towards the podium. A majestic aura exuding from her. The immediate crowd was staring at her. Anticipating what she was going to announce. Whisper can be heard.

"I, the acting viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire have something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today!" Euphemia said. She paused and took a breath. "I, Euphemia li Britannia, hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

The moment those words left her mouth, Suzaku's blood ran cold. Thoughts of tragedy looming in his mind. He looked everywhere for sources that can harm his beloved. Images of her on that infirmary bed. Dying. Him, helpless. Despair and resolution taking over.

'I will not let you die,' Suzaku thought. Red rings forming around his irises. 'Even if I have to trade my soul to the shinigami.'

* * *

"Ohgi!" Lelouch screamed at the phone's receiver. Cold sweat running down his back. "We need to mobilize now!"

"Zero, what's wrong?" Ohgi asked. Confused by the frantic attitude that their leader is exhibiting. "What's happening?"

"It's an emergency," Lelouch replied. "The acting viceroy might be in danger. We'll meet you at the ship. Prep the Guren for launch immediately."

"Ok," Ohgi said. "On it."

Lelouch hung up and called Milly's grandfather. He explained the absence of his troops and what was might happen soon.

"Many hardships the path ahead of you," Milly's grandfather said. "It has."

"Still, it is the path I chose," Lelouch said. "I must walk it."

"Indeed," the old man agreed. "Means of travel prepared, I have."

"Thank you, sir," Lelouch said. "I will never forget the kindness you have given us."

"Come back alive, you must," the old man said. "Waiting for you. Your family is."

"I will," Lelouch said. He ended the conversation with the man and headed towards the exit. C.C. and Kallen were waiting for him at the main entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Kallen answered him.

"Time to rescue our little sister then," C.C. said. "What about the white knight?"

"Sadly we thrashed the Lancelot pretty badly," Lelouch replied. "Lloyd and Cecile's efforts are focused more on building something similar to the Albion."

"I see," C.C. said. "It can't be helped."

"Let's go," Lelouch said.

"Onii-chan," a voice called. Nunnally appeared from the hall to living room. "Are you going to go save Euphemia?"

"Yes," Lelouch said. "I have a really bad feeling that something will happen."

"Take me with you," Nunnally pleaded.

"No, it's too dangerous," Lelouch replied. He turned from her. "I'm sorry."

"Lelouch vi Britannia," Nunnally said. The tone of her voice carried a certain authority but it also seemed like it had frozen the room. Exuding an intimidating aura of command, she then stood from her wheelchair. This caused a great shock to everyone. She took her first steps in years. Her legs unsteady and weak from not being used; yet, she continued on to where her brother stood. She looked at him angrily. "You are taking me! Are we doing this the easy way? Or the hard way?"

Lelouch was having a hard time processing anything. He was having a hard time getting over the shock of his sister using her legs and fighting him with a ferocity she had never displayed. Not even Damocles incident can compare to this. Here was the fragile young woman that he grew up with staring down. Her gaze as piercing as Cornelia's her voice was sending chills down his spine. It reminded him of their mother. The combination was making him feel like he was facing a Nemean Lion. She was squashing his will with the fire she was exuding.

'Damn!' Was all Lelouch could think of. He looked away from his sister. Tears fell from her cheeks. Her expression changed from anger to sadness.

"Please big brother," Nunnally pleaded. Memories of the requiem playing in her mind. "I can't… I just can't see you like that. I can't lose you again, big brother. So Please!"

"You can come," C.C. said. Lelouch looked at her. A medley of emotion can be seen from his face. She gave him a gentle smile. "It will be alright. I'll look after her."

"Thank you C.C.," Nunnally said.

* * *

"Euphie," Cornelia said in an uncharacteristically meek voice. "No!"

Cornelia watched in horror knowing the repercussion of Euphemia's gamble. Her knees felt weak causing her to sit down on the bed. She watched as the crowd burst into a panic from her sister's machinations that might cost her dearly. She remembered Lelouch's questions and began to wonder if he knew this was coming. She watched as the boy she had discovered to be working with the Black Knights was now serving as her Knight.

* * *

An uproar had now erupted. The crowd at the site had begun screaming. Some were about Euphemia losing her mind, some just raising questions as to her motives, and there were those that were calling for her head. Suzaku called on to the military officers on the stage. They too were shocked as to what their leader had just announced.

"I believe that letting the Princess stay here any longer would place her in danger," Suzaku stated to the highest ranking officer. "I will take her highness to safety. Your job will be to control this crowd before it gets out of hand."

"Ok," the officer replied; however, Suzaku was no longer with him. Apparently, he had not waited for the man's response and walked to his Princess' side.

"Euphie, we need to go," Suzaku whispered into her ear. "It looks like a riot is about to happen at any given moment."

"Just give me a moment," Euphemia answered. "I just need to finish this announcement then we can go."

Suzaku didn't reply. Intuition screaming at him to take her and leave. His memories of this event and the knowledge he had learned in C's world was making him more anxious than needed. He cannot protect her the best he can without his sword. All he can do is become her shield.

The crowd stopped when the air seemed to have become violent all of the sudden. A ship floating in mid-air came into view.

"The Avalon," Suzaku said out loud.

"You know of it Suzaku?" Euphemia asked. Not failing to notice her knight's knowledge of top secret information. Suzaku looked at her in fright. He slipped and the consequences were going to be dire.

"You kind of mentioned it to me once," Suzaku lied.

"I never mentioned it because I just found out about it recently," Euphemia said. Rejecting his lie. She looked at him with eyes both angry and disappointed. "Suzaku, what are you hiding? Please! Let me in!"

"Ok...I'll tell you everything," Suzaku said in defeat. His guilt overpowering his resolve. He could not bear seeing Euphemia suffering. Sensing something was amiss his command activated. "Later"

"Euphemia li Britania," Schneizel said. The broadcast changing to the bridge in the Avalon. "You have taken arbitrary actions that are not in the best interest of Britannia. I, Schneizel el Britannia find you guilty of treason. For your crime, I sentence you to death."

* * *

"Schneizel," Cornelia said. "How could you?"

Time stopped when Cornelia heard Schneizel's proclamation. Her heart seemed like it was ripped from her chest. Now, Lelouch's cryptic words were made straight. She needed to protect her sister. Damn the consequences.

"I need to speak with my brother," Cornelia said to one of the cameras. The screen changed from the broadcast to Lelouch. He was in a room wearing his costume as Zero. Behind him were his two queens.

"Cornelia, if it isn't important then I must ask that I postpone this talk till later," Lelouch said. His impatience and frustration evident in his voice. "Well? Speak!"

"It's about Euphie," Cornelia answered. She was surprised at the fact that her brother just snapped at him. She then did something that she had thought that she would never do in her lifetime. She got down on her knees and bowed her head to the ground. "I know that I'm in no position to be asking for favors but please save Euphie."

"I apologize," Lelouch said. "The Black Knights are already mobilized to rescue her. I know what Schneizel said in that broadcast. He will pay for it."

"Let me help you," Cornelia said. She raised her head slightly to look at the monitor.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked. He knew that she would break eventually. Just not that quickly. A malicious smirk appeared on his face. His tone had become mocking. "It would mean turning traitor to the 'Great and Powerful Britannia!'"

"I know," Cornelia said. "Seeing what is unveiling before my eyes. I understand now what it is that you have been trying to make me see."

"Very well," Lelouch said then hung up.

The display switched back to the news. Cornelia felt powerless. She had just thrown away her pride and dignity to ask the one person that could save her sister. Her hopes had been dashed with his stoic response. It seems that she was now about to see her error of her belief in the Britannian Empire. Tears began falling from her eyes.

"Please! Please! Please! I don't care what happens to me," Cornelia muttered. "Lelouch, I'm begging you. Please save our sister."

Her cell barrier went down. The lights on the cameras watching her had suddenly turned off all at once. Again, her screen turned back to Lelouch. She looked up quickly. Her brother now smiling down at her. Two Black Knight soldiers came into the room. Saluted her.

"If you really want to save her," Lelouch said. "Then stand sister! Lend me your strength so that we can bring about a world that Euphemia can live in peace."


End file.
